


Bonding Time!

by Marianokasa



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Adorable, Arguments, Aww, BS, Beautiful, Blackjack, Board Games, Bonding, Breaks, Card Games, Confessions, Cosplay, Crushes, Curses, Cute, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Don't care, Drama, Embarrassment, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Fourth Wall Breaking Inbound, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Games, Gen, Happy, Happy Birthday!, Impersonation, Itona isn't in E-Class yet, Just a Heads Up Tag, Karaoke, Kisses, Korosensei's Fun, Language, Lies, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Memories, Mimic, Moments, More on the Way - Freeform, Multi, Music, Musical Instruments, Night, Other, Pairings, Poker, Pokerface, Rage, References to Animes, Secrets, Secrets Revealed, Singing, Slapjack, Slow Dancing, Songs, Sorry I am Not Sorry Friend, Sorry I am not sorry, Spoilers, Spooning, Summer Vacation, Swearing, Sweet, Takes place in season 1, Tears, Truths, Wins and Losts, With Love From Everyone, bed time, blushes, competitions, dares, day, fillers, hints of it, lol, major and minor - Freeform, meaningful, more tags, or - Freeform, possible ooc, relationships, shippings, video games - Freeform, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-10-05 22:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 45,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10318061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marianokasa/pseuds/Marianokasa
Summary: Set around Class 3-E's Summer vacation before trip to Okinawa Islands and before Itona joined Class 3-E.Korosensei came up with an idea of having him and his class to play games to bond together, and know each other more! But what if these games are for his plan to ship everyone together? Worst of all, what if he unintentionally forced secrets out of some of the students's life? Who knows, but let the games begin!





	1. Prologue: Surprising Announcement Time

**Author's Note:**

> So something was up with my computer, and I couldn't get upload it on time, but at least I got it on now! Anyways, this was inspired by me and my friends having a long day and a long night of a lot games. That day was when some of our crushes and secrets got out, and they came true, so I thought, how about I write this as a possible fanfic? And here it is! Here's the things you should be noted of:
> 
> SONGS, GAMES AND CHARATERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME OR LYRICS  
> Note that I used both Last and First names, so you may want to remember their full names (Or not. It's up to you).  
> *= Explanations at the end  
> (Main Pairing: Nagsia X Karma) (More on the way)
> 
> Any italicized and underlined parts are Nagisa's thoughts/narrations like in the Anime.
> 
> And here is a list of Korosensei’s games on bringing Fun:
> 
> -Karaoke/Singing  
> -Truth or Dare  
> -Never Have I Ever  
> -Musical Assassination Chairs (Like Musical Chairs, except trying to assassinate Korosensei)  
> -Ummmm… 7 Minutes in Heaven?! WHAT?  
> -One in the Assassin (Like One in the Quiver from Minecraft minigames)  
> -One versus One  
> -Mimic games  
> -Murder  
> -Hide, Seek, and Kill  
> -Dance Competition!  
> -Pocky Game  
> -Spin the Bottle  
> -Two Truths and a Lie  
> -Card Games  
> -Board Games  
> -Video Games  
> -More that I will make up on my own! :D
> 
> If you have games that I didn't know/added on, please tell me so that I may write a chapter about it!
> 
> That should be it, and now enjoy!

Assassination Classroom: Bonding Time!

 

Prologue: Surprising Announcement Time

     It was a couple of weeks before the class went to Okinawa Island when Korosensei came up with an amazing idea for getting the students to have more bonding time with one another, having fun, and possible relationships (Ahem). He wanted to see a deeper part of each of his students in this plan, and he wanted to see if they have hidden talents. After all, true friendships and classmates means learning a lot more about one another, in both good and bad times.  
————  
     “Alright everyone! I have gathered you all here for a special announcement!” Korosensei announced as all of the students went to their seats. Karasuma and Irina were standing aside of the classroom since they were called in as well.

“What is it Korosensei? You look very exciting today.”, Nakamura asked.

_‘Probably planning on something we will all hate._ ’, Everyone thought with grief.

“That you are correct Nakamura. In fact, it will get all of you guys together more!” The yellow octopus exclaimed. Something tells the class that they are gonna have a very interesting time on what this is.

“What my special announcement is… WE ARE GONNA BE HAVING WEEKS OF FUN GAMES TO LEARN MORE ABOUT EACH OTHER MORE!”

…

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!” All of the kids, even Karasuma and Irina, screamed, out of confusion? Shocked? Mistaken? Hormonal? Violated? None of them know.

“But don’t we already know each other Sir? I mean, we all learned where we came from, all of our strengths and weaknesses, talents, and how we act on situations.”, Isogai asked, still recovering from shock with the others.

“True, but we all know that we have some more interesting things and talents inside of all of us that even we do not know. A true place to call home, like this classroom, is where people will be open with all of their emotions and uniqueness to be understood, even if they are friends or acquaintances, maybe even strangers. It will be a true blessing to know each other more.”, Korosensei explained. Taking it into their thoughts, the students took the time to think of this.

_ He is right. _

_ He was always right. _

_ After all, he is our teacher. _

Nagisa took the moment to speak, “I think it will help us learn and grow more with each other, like family. So I will join.”

“I agree with Nagisa!” Kayano chimed. More of the students agreed and joined in as well.

“Sure!”

“It will be a new experience!”

“Why not? We have plenty of time before going to Okinawa Island.”

“I guess I will let it slide for this activity. Go on ahead and have fun.”

Karma spoke up as well, “I’ll join too. If Nagisa thinks it will help, then I’ll be there too.”

Everyone started having a lively conversation with each other, filling the room with laughs and happiness. But one secret was already out, yet hidden too. Nagisa looked at Karma for one look as he saw the red head smile. This made Nagisa blush a little, hinting to his teacher about one, major secret.

His secret crush.

 


	2. Chapter 1: The First Game Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game: Guess the Language  
> By Bitch-Sensei
> 
>  
> 
> Just some foreign language guessing, but with a bad twist on the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Some of them might not be accurate due to me not knowing all the languages except English, Filipino, and a little bit of Japanese. If you have the right translations, please comment, and I will fix it as soon as I can!
> 
> This one was created by my friends from different countries. We always tried to understand them, but it always ends in a failure. 
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is a bit of spoiler with Nagisa's past and the episode where he had to Crossdress. I am hoping I don't do a crossdressing chapter until the point AFTER the Okinawa Island Trip. Meaning this whole story will be before, maybe during the trip, and after the trip. I will say it may become a slight AU depending on what will change, but we'll see.

Chapter 1: The First Game Time

 

     It took about an hour for the class to calm down as Bitch-sensei came up to the front.

“It looks like the Octopus wants me to start it off, so what ever. We will be playing a game I like to call Guess the Language, and yes this will be extra credit in your English subject.”, She sighed.

Everyone noted that this game will be somewhat easy (since Irina taught some of them other foreign languages as well), but they know that it will be a challenge too since this is not a normal teacher.

“Here’s the rules. All of you must participate in this game with no excuses. One will speak a language, and one will try and guess what it is. If you speak a language that not everyone knows, then you get plus five extra credit points each for both you and the guesser. If the guesser understands the language, and they guess what you just said, then you would get another plus five extra credit points. You can also get another five extra credit if you sound fluent. Now if you do not get the language correct, or you did not get all of the sentence they are trying to say correct, then you will have to go to the corner with Ritsu picking all of your punishments. Got it?”

Everyone nodded with Korosensei and Karasuma blocking the doors,so the students can’t leave.

“Alright, let’s begin with an example. Nagisa! You guess what I am saying!” Irina shouted at him with an evil smirk.  
Nagisa perked up in surprise until he heard her sentence.

“Maganda Umaga. Ako ay si Irina Jelavic. Kumusta ka?”

Nagisa smiled, he knew what this language is.

“That is Tagalog, or Filipino*. You said ‘Good morning. My name is Irina Jelavic. How are you?’ Oh, and Maganda umaga Irina Jelavic. Ako ay si Nagisa Shiota at ako ay galing. Salamat Po.”, He replied kindly.

The rest of the class was surprised, or gapping, when he replied in clear, yet very quickly, Filipino accent, and even spoke Tagalog as well! Irina smiled at this with a nod.

“Excellent job Nagisa. Plus fifteen extra credit points to you, because you spoke back in Tagalog fluently, and you used the proper way to say it to an older person (although I am not old, but thanks for respecting me). Nicely done.”, Bitch-sensei praised.

“Thank you Bitch-sensei.”

“Now it is your turn Nagisa to speak in a language, and Sugino will be guessing.”

Nagisa and Sugino looked at each other, the baseball player worried at what he will pick. Knowing that Nagisa excels a little bit in English, he can pretty much excel in languages too.

In a rough cough to clear his throat, he said, “Ich sage, dass du ein Hausläufer Sugino bist.”

His Japanese accent was barely heard, and that caught everyone off, even Irina. Sugino was focusing on the outside, but on the inside, he is panicking. He has never heard of this language before! No one in the class, except the female teacher, does!

“Um…………… Is it Italian?” Sugino asked.

Nagisa shook his head no.

“It’s German, and I said ‘I say that you are a home runner Sugino.’”

“So no points for you Sugino! You go to the corner after your sentence. Next up to guess is Yukikio!” Irina chimed.

The game kept going until everyone had a turn to guess and speak in a different language. Few of the students used different languages like spanish, chinese, latin, french, turkish, russian, and italian. Others just went and did English instead.

“Alright, that is everyone! Game’s Over! Now then, onto serious business… I CAN’T BELIEVE THAT ONLY VERY FEW OF YOU TWERPS UNDERSTOOD MORE FOREIGN LANGUAGES! THE ONLY ONE THAT GOT THEM ALL WAS NAGISA! AND THE CLOSET ONE TO GET THEM ALL WAS KARMA!” Bitch-sensei yelled in annoyance. Everyone was in the corner for their punishment, except sweet,innocent Nagisa.

_‘Why does he know amlost all of the languages? Why can’t we be like him in English or Foreign Languages?’_ Most of them thought, except for Karma.

“Alright guys! Here is your punishment! You will be, on my part,… to have to persuade Nagisa for everyone to see in a dress*, BUT in a seductive and sexy way!” Ritsu announced with pride.

The kids went silent, even the bluenette, who had panic and fear in his eyes. What she just said almost broke Nagisa's wall of his past, and it wasn't the perfect time to do it.

…  
…  
…  
…

 

“WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????!!!!!!!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*Some people say Tagalog or Filipino, so I just placed both. Nagisa said: Good morning Irina Jelavic. My name is Nagisa Shiota and I am great. Thank you sir/ma'm.
> 
> 2*That's the small spoiler I am talking about there.
> 
> This chapter was a little bit rocky to do, so I hope that the next chapter kind of just settles it a bit. I wanted the first five chapters done and uploaded so I can pull out the epic moment, but I know when to have the suspension :P. Err... Anyways, I'll be placing a chapter at least once a week (Or sooner) in case you are wondering when I'll update, so just a bit time frame kind of.
> 
> Alright, I'll be updating soon, and see you guys all later!


	3. Chapter 2: Nagisa- Major Secret #1 Exposed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the major secrets revealed. The first one being Nagisa and music. Who knows how many more major secrets he has still, or maybe the other students as well?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remembered that Nagisa's club before he went to 3-E was the Concert Club, meaning music, so why not have a major secret about music? Any who, this chapter will be an example of when HUGE MAJOR secrets come out, and they are all gonna be seen again later in the future games. I hope you guys enjoy, because this took a lot of time to plot this chapter out!

  
Chapter 2: Nagisa- Major Secret #1 Exposed Time

     Nagisa feels his cheek burning up, and looking like he's gonna pass out at any point. If there’s somethings he doesn’t like, it was crossdressing and spotlight alone.

_'Oh God, why is he on the spotlight in the worst way possible? Why does he have to face all of the seductiveness of his classmates? Oh, why did he have to face the music that he is gonna be afraid or embarrassed to death?' Why crossdressing? Why…*_

There's too many questions from the back of his head that was messing with his brain so much that he ran out of the classroom.

"Nagisa?!”

"Wait up!”

"He doesn't like that Ritsu!"

"Where are you going?!"

"Are you okay?!?!”

"Hold on!"

“Wait!”

_'Sometimes... I can't even think straight out a silly, fun game. At this point, I might as well show them at least one of my secret talents to them... if they find me at the sanctuary’_ , Nagisa thought as he ignored their questions, grabbing a violin case from another room, and ran out into the woods, where a talent finally blossoms after a long seasonal break.  
————  
     "Ritsu! That was way out of line there!" Maehara exclaimed as the others hurried out to find the short boy.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was gonna be helpful to bond, but I guess not.", the computer apologized with a grim look on her face.

"We can worry about it later Ritsu, but right now, you'll need to track him through his phone, and tell the others.”, Karasuma assured as Rio hastily got out to join the search group.

“Right.”  
————

-Couple of minutes later: Outside in the woods-

     “Alright everyone. Nagisa is somewhere in the woods, probably hiding. From the looks of which part of the woods he went is unknown, and not even Ritsu can track him down.”, Isogai sighed as everyone looked concern for where the bluenette went.

“So let’s all split into groups of four, so that we can find him quicker.”, Katakoa commanded. The students nodded with determination.

“Alright. The main ones that will search the woods are as follows. Karma, Kayano, Maehara, and I will search around the rivers. Terasaksa’s gang will check around the mountains. Okuda, Kanzaki, Nakamura, and Kurahashi, check the openings in the woods. The last main group will be Megu, Hayami, Chiba, and Masayoshi, near the outskirts. The rest of you will take the minor parts of the forest or watch outside of the building if he comes back, got it?” Isogai asked.

“Understood!” The class replied.

“Alright, Operation Find the Snake is now go!”

“Right!”  
————  
     Somewhere in the woods, water was flowing out of the waterfall from a mountain, and into a small lake that flows to their pool. in that lake was a stepping stone path that leads to a flat boulder to stand on. Very few of the students come here, but they don’t see the beauty of it. Except one boy. This lake, he called it, is the “Blossoming Lake”, because of the cherry blossom trees surrounding it from the outside. He usually comes there after school to play music for comfort, focus, or relax out of stress. Holding a violin in one hand, and a violin bow on the other, the boy thought of something before he started playing.

_ It’s my sanctuary. _

_ My place to feel like home. _

_ Away from pain… _

_ Even if I want to call it my home… _

_ I couldn’t. _

_ All because of this secret. _

————  
     “This is Terasaka, nothing over here at our position.”

“Megu here. We can’t find him in the outskirts.”

“It’s Nakamura. No sign of him at the openings.”

“Then that just leaves us.”, Isogai sighed through the bluetooth ear piece. His group is following the upstream that goes to the mountain where the water flows to the pool.

“Seriously, how far did Nagisa go into the woods? This is literally getting us deeper into the mountains as we follow this stream.”, Maehara sighed as he pulled Isogai to catch up with Kayano and Karma.

“I don’t know about you, but do you notice that he sometimes go straight and follows the stream after school?” Karma asked them out of the blue.

“Now that I think about it, yeah. I sometimes see him go at night as well. One time Korosensei wanted me to look around at the classroom for a night patrol as some assassination practice. When I did so, I saw Nagisa in some sort of black tux, I think, and a case.”, The orange haired boy explained.

Kayano pushed around a couple of bushes until she heard a sound of a violin coming from their direction.

“Hey guys! Keep it down! Listen!” She chimed.

The guys listened, hearing the sweet melody from the violin.

“Could that be him?” Karma mumbled.

“Better start heading there now. Let’s go, and be quiet!” Isogai commanded.

“Alright!”  
————  
     Coming from the side where the stepping stone path starts, the group saw a violin case on the land, and a shocking scenery. On the flat boulder, like a stage, was Nagisa, playing the violin. He didn’t see them because his eyes were closed, deeply into the beautiful music he is creating. It is a very familiar, and popular song to his friends, as some of them heard it on the radio, or at a concert recently.

“Isn’t that 'RAY', by BUMP OF CHICKEN*?” Kayano asks quietly, not wanting to ruin the music played wonderfully by her best friend.

“Yeah, and the way he plays this song is quite magical… no… like a dream come true.”, Karma stammered softly, trying to hide a blush rising from his cheeks.

Luckily for him, no else noticed his blush as they were too focused on the bluenette at hand. He was almost done with the music anyways, but they were still amazed by how deep and beautiful it sounded. As the song was coming to the end, Nagisa let the last note fade away into the blossoms as he rose his bow up to the brilliant blue sky summer. He finally opened his eyes and was about to walk back to land, until he saw Karma, Kayano, Maehara, and Isogai staring at him with amazement, like they’ve just seen a god or goddess from above.

“Eh?! What are you guys doing here? I thought I managed to hide my tracks!” Nagisa stuttered with a small bit of panic in his voice.

“We were worried that you wouldn’t come back to class after what Ritsu picked out to punish us.”, Isogai said first.

“And that you would be avoiding us for a long time.”, Kayano added.

“Which is something I don’t want to happen.”, Karma sighed.

“So, will you forgive us for not stepping up for you?” Maehara asked.

…

     “You guys…haha… are so funny sometimes!” Nagisa chuckled, leaving them confused.

“What makes you think I would ignore you guys? We are all classmates and friends with somewhat of similar like traits, so I am not gonna give you all a cold shoulder out of some punishment. Even if you didn’t step up, I know you wanted to, so as long as you are trying, then I’ll always be friends with you guys. Besides, it is suppose to be fun with whatever plans and games Korosensei has, and it should be like that.”, He explained in a sweet, meaningful voice.

The small group smiled a few seconds later at his explanation, and relieved that he is okay.

“Ah! That reminds me!” Nagisa exclaimed before bowing his head down. “Do not tell anyone about this yet please! This is one of the very few places that makes me feel like home, and it is like my sanctuary!”

Noted by his immediate request, Karma walked up to him after hopping from stone to stone, and placed a hand on his shoulder. Nagisa looked up with shining blue eyes of hope.

“Don’t worry Nagisa, we’ll keep it a secret, right guys?” He said assuringly. Kayano, Isogai, and Maehara nodded.

“Right!”

“Yeah!”

“Don’t worry, we promise we won’t tell!”

“Thanks you guys.”, Nagisa says in a happy, relieved tone.

“Now, let’s get you back to the classroom.”, Isogai stated.

“Okay!”  
————  
     “Say Nagisa, since when did you learn how to play the violin?” Kayano asked him as they were walking back to the classroom.

She was eyeing the violin case that Nagisa was holding in his hands.

“Huh? Oh, I learned how to play violin when I was little. Actually, I learned almost all of the instruments when I was young.”, The bluenette answered with a stutter.

The group, except Nagisa, had there mouths gapping in shock, until Karma broke their shock. He was actually realizing something about this.

“That’s why they called you the Muse Genius! Back in first year, some of the students called him that nickname for some reason, and I thought it was just his hair.”, Karma exclaimed.

“You really thought it was my hair, and not my secret of playing music?! (Also, why did you think it was my hair?!)” Nagisa exclaimed with a freaked out look.

“Well you didn’t tell me that you can play instruments, so I did not think of it like that.”

“Even if I answered all of the Music tests flawlessly?!”

“Oh… I thought you just studied really hard on that section. Well it still didn’t catch my head.”

Kayano, Isogai, and Maehara sweat dropped, with the same thought in their head.

_‘Jeez, Karma can be so dense like us. No wonder why he didn’t kiss Nagisa yet.’_

“A-Anyways! Now that you guys know about my music playing skills, I guess I’ll have to tell the others as well since this is a new skill they haven’t seen yet from me.”, The short boy stated as he regain composure.

“And don’t worry about it. They will understand and be amazed at what you can do with music.”, Isogai assured him.

“Alright, if you say so Isogai.”  
————  
-Time Skip-

_When we got back, everyone was worried about where I was._

_None of the group members mentioned the exact location of where it is, but they did say it was near the water._

_After accepting everyone’s apologies, especially Ritsu's, I showed them my talent of playing instruments in front of them._

_Interesting that they were either shocked, amazed, or mesmerized by the music I performed, but overall, they all enjoyed and accepted my playing._

_They say it was amazing, and that it sounds like a professional musician._

_I still can’t believe that they accepted it so easily._

_I mean, not many of the students or people can play almost all of the instruments at a very young age._

_Then again, who says I was a normal person?_

_…_

_There is still a lot of secrets that I haven’t shown them yet, and one of them…_

**_Is for one specific guy alone._**  
————  
     “Okay class, now that we have everyone here, let’s all take a break, and wait until the next game! We still have two more to play today!” Korosensei chimed as Nagisa had placed the violin case away after a quick song for the class, and relaxed in the classroom, set for what's coming.

Everyone nodded with enthusiasm, ready to face the next game that will bring them closer together. Who knows what other secrets will pop up next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*: The questions are actually a bit based off of Nagisa's past, shyness, and barely being seen by others. He won't have these pop up in his brain a lot since these are just triggered by sudden force (Refer back to the end of Ch. 1).
> 
> 2*: I love BUMP OF CHICKEN so much, and I can't help but pick this song! Also, this is song is gonna be back again later in the story, so here's the link to how it sounds: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4BLiOP1aaY
> 
> So hope you guys enjoy this chapter! There's gonna be some fun things coming up next, and I'll see you later!


	4. Chapter 3: One Lie Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how about a game of Two Truths and a Lie, where you can't tell which one is a lie so easily?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my friends picked this one out, and she loves the fact that I did a twist with it. The twist is a pair telling Two Truths and a Lie together, having the facts be all about their relationships, which not many can pull it off. I think I gave it a shot, so let's put it to the test! Anyways, Enjoy!

Chapter 3: One Lie Time!

-Game: Two truths and a Lie

 

     It was an hour after mid-day when Korosensei picked the next game. Everyone took the time to prepare for what the next game is. Apparently, everyone will tell a little bit more about themselves that may shock others.

 

“Our next game is… Two Truths and a Lie!” Their teacher chimed.

 

“Two…”

 

“Truths…”

 

“AND A LIE?!” The class roared.

 

“Yep! For example to start it off, I have over one hundred tentacles, I have never been assassinated yet (Which is obviously true), and I know what is in all of Ritsu’s file and data!” Korosensei said.

 

The class dropped their shock and thought really hard for a minute, until Mimura tried to guess.

 

“Is it your tentacles?”

 

Korosensei had a red circle on his face as he exclaimed.

 

“Correct! Wow, in one guess too (which is quite rare if I say so myself). I actually have many! So just like that class. Now, who wants to go next?”

 

“I’ll go next.”, Nakamura immediately volunteered.

 

“Go on right ahead Miss Nakamura.”, The yellow octopus assured.

 

“Okay! My first one is I have an awesome fashion style. I can be a trickster, and I have perfect pitch!” She said with confidence.

 

_‘I am sure that they won’t get my lie!’_ The blond thought as a few of the guys were already giving up... except for one.

 

“You do not have perfect pitch.”, Nagisa bluntly said. Nakamura flinched out of shock.

 

“H-How did you know? I am sure I made it hard!” She asked with a stern look.

 

“Did you forget that whenever you sang the national anthem*, that everyone covered their ears because they screamed that you are sharp?” He asked her.

 

The rest of the students shivered at that memory. It was somewhere in the first week of the school year that they heard Nakamura’s hideous pitch during the song. Now they made sure that she doesn’t sing high ever again.

 

“Oh crap. Dang it! I forgot.”, She sighed with annoyance to herself that she didn’t remember.

 

“This game is too easy Sir with only one person. How about we do it as a pair?” Kimura asked with a dull look. He is right that it is too easy.

 

“Alright then, we’ll do it with pairs. Now let’s see… Ah! Karma and Nagisa, you show how a pair works first!” Korosensei agreed, and picked the two on purpose. Little did they know that this is all a secret plan that he has.

 

_‘Let’s see if we can get information on these two to get closer by exposing a secret or two about themselves and their relation.’_

 

“I guess it won’t hurt to give a standard. Shall we Nagisa?” Karma asked him, knowing that this is gonna be fun.

 

“Alright.”, The shorter teen agreed, walking up to him and started whispering in each other's ears on what they should pick as their truths and lies.

 

“I wonder what they will pick.”, Sugaya thought out loud.

 

“I’m curious about of how this will play out.”, Hayami added.

 

“I mean, they are close friends, and that they know each other too well.”, Sugino said.

 

“But then they know how to trick us since they work together so well.”, Yada countered.

 

“You’re right, so how do we find out which is true?” Kayano questions.

 

“Umm… You know we can hear you guys, right?” Karma and Nagisa asked the class. The rest of the students squeaked or panicked at their perfect unison.

 

“S-sorry!”

 

“It’s fine. Anyways, we are ready now.”, Karma said calmly.

 

“We’re all ears!” Korosensei exclaimed.

 

_‘You don’t even really have ears Korosensei!’_ The class thought with a sweat drop over their heads.

 

“Okay! Here is OUR three facts!” The two best friends chimed together.

 

“One, we both have an interest in the same comic books in the same comic book store.”, Karma stated the first one.

 

“Two, we have been to almost everywhere in town, that even most of the citizens know that we are best friends.”, Nagisa added the second one.

 

“And three, we both like the opposite’s favorite flavors of any desserts that we don’t always get!” The duo said in unison for the last fact.

 

Their classmates, even the teachers, are having a hard time to figure out which is the one lie. They all had the same thought on them going through their heads.

 

_‘How are we supposed to know which two are true, and one the lie?!’_

 

“Ah! I got it!” Irina bursted out, “Is it the last one?!”

 

“… Nope!” Karma answered with an identical smirk on his face that Nagisa has too.

 

“Wah-? You brats! That’s right! I’m sure of it!” Bitch-sensei yelled.

 

“Umm… hey class, where is my blueberry and strawberry popsicles? I left it in the mini cooler box.” Their homeroom teacher asked his class, checking his mini cooler box under the podium.

 

Everyone immediately stared at the red and blue haired boys, eating the opposite colored popsicles of their hair happily.

 

“You mean these, Sir?” Karma asked with a devil’s smile.

 

Korosensei began to scream and moved his tentacles crazily.

 

“AHHHH! WHY DID YOU STEAL THEM YOU TWO?! THEY WERE THE ONLY FLAVORS I HAD OF THOSE TWO! NOW I HAVE TO BACK TO CALIFORNIA TO GRAB MORE!”

 

“One, I was the one that stole them, not sweet, innocent, cute Nagisa (this made the said boy blush lightly, but tries to hide it), and two, it is for proof that we do like the opposite flavors that is our favorite.”, the tall teen countered.

 

“So that leaves with facts number one and two.”, Isogai stated. This is really hard when it comes to two people, especially those that know each other back and forth like a book. Heck, maybe their own flaws and tiny details too.

 

“I got it now! This has to be the lie! The first one about the comics!” Hazama exclaimed with a “For sure!” look.

 

“Nope. We both went to the same comic store after school sometimes, and-“ The bluenette started while he and Karma pulled out the same comic book from their bags.

 

“Got the same books as well.”

 

“What?! Then that means the second one was the lie!” Okuda yelped.

 

“That’s right! Now here is why.”, The red haired congratulated them.

 

“It’s actually me that almost everyone knows about, not Karma. He only comes with me in places that he think is fun, like a very dark alley or comic stores for example.”, Nagisa explained.

 

“Now that makes much more sense.”, The class all said with a face palm.

 

“That was actually a difficult round you guys. Even I didn’t know which one was the lie. Both of you are probably the most dangerous duo around in this class, whether you're assassinating, tricking someone, or protecting one another.”, Karasuma finally said after a long time of analyzing their teamwork.

 

He is right, and they all know it. Nagisa is like a snake that will stay hidden to strike, but a few times they can be seen too. Which is why a devil, Karma, will be around him to be the first thing that enemies will see as a threat first before the snake bites its prey from the shadows. Everyone can tell that they will be the trump card in a worst case scenario, but also the most cute OTP pairing in their classroom.

 

“Alright, now that they gave us a very high standard to try and go beyond it, who wants to go next?”, Korosensei asked as he broke the silence.

 

“We’ll try!” Chiba and Hayami exclaimed, determined to break that high standard now.

 

“Alright! Let’s see if you can break it!”

————

     After going through all of the students, except Ritsu (since she wanted to take more time to understand the game), none of them could break the standard that Nagisa and Karma gave them. They felt amazed at how the two best friends work together, and want their bonds with each other just like that. The game made the students more connected to one another, earning the fact that this idea that Korosensei had is really fun and enjoyable. So what can go wrong in his plan again?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The National Anthem is actually the Japanese's National Anthem, not U.S's (Which is Obvious).
> 
> Before I go: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS! You're all amazing, and I am glad to see you enjoyed this!
> 
> And I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!


	5. Chapter 4: Card Games Time! 1st Period -BS!-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka, Bull Shit. Oh the rage and lies in this game makes me crack up :P.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I just played a game of this already today, and let's just say I am done with this chapter. Done. No more. Gone and done. Just no. I will edit this later if something is wrong with it, or if I missed an important detail, but today. No. I am just out of here.

 

Chapter 4: Card Games Time! 1st Period -BS!-

 

 

-The Next Day-

     “Card games?” Sugino asked. They were all in the classroom when Karasuma was holding four red decks of cards. (Fun fact! The actual number of four decks would be 208 cards, and dividing it to each of the students would equal 8 cards in each of their hands, except Ritsu. -Korosensei).

 

“That’s right. Games are not just all guessing and translating. These card games are to challenge your assumptions and brain. It's also on how well you can tell a bluff or a fake out.”, Karasuma explained, “Now the first game will be a game of Bull Shit, or BS for short.”

 

_‘Oh crap.’_ Some of the students thought with a shiver behind their back.

 

Not all of them can lie with a pokerface on what card they placed down, heck, even some of the students are an expert in knowing who is lying or not.

 

“Alright, since we have a request from someone -Cough- the Octopus -Cough-, we will have one of you guys to follow him real quickly.”

 

No one was dumb enough to notice his fake coughing, hinting that this is gonna be interesting.

 

“heheheheheheheh! Let’s get started now! Nagisa? Are you ready?” Korosensei asked the bluenette with a laugh.

 

“Yes Sir.”, He said with determination as he stood up, and went to the front of the classroom.

 

Most of the class just noticed that he was wearing a long black robe that covered his clothes, and became curious of what he is hiding.

 

“For the card games, Nagisa here will be the main dealer.” The yellow teacher explained, taking off the robe on the boy.

 

It was last night when Korosensei asked the bluenette to be the dealer for this game because of a "tiny" trip to Canada at one point before a school day.

 

Everyone was hooting and whistling when they saw Nagisa in a very nice dealer outfit. It consists a white dress shirt, black slacks, black dress shoes, a red bowtie, and a black buttoned blazer. Karma, on the other hand, may or may not have a small bloody nose from how sexy Nagisa looks (Wait, did he just thought that he was sexy?).

 

“Alright, now that you know who the main dealer is, none of you can bribe him, test him, or tease him to get your win. We’ll be watching for that too.”, Karasuma added as the boy picked up the decks, and shuffled them like a dealer does. The boys were amazed at how elegantly Nagisa can shuffle cards, that it even got the girls eyeing him with amazement.

 

“Since this is a game of BS, we will do it with groups of five people in them.The Dealer and Ritsu do not count, but Karasuma and Irina do.”, Korosensei stated as he chose Terasaka, Kirara, Yoshida, Takuya, and Sumire, who came up to Nagisa as the first group to play. Somehow while he was explaining, he grabbed a card game table for Nagisa and the others to play, and sit on, and moved the desks and chairs over.

 

“Sir, when did you get the card table?!” Yada and Kayano exclaimed, but the game has already started.

 

Nagisa took only one deck and gave out an equal amount of cards for the five, and waited for the first person to drop an ace of spades, which Terasaka had first.

 

"Alright, we'll go clockwise. Kirara, you’re turn.”, The shorter male said as everyone else watched the game started.

 

Kirara nodded, and placed down a faced down card, saying, “One two.”

 

Then Yoshida, “One three.”

 

And Takuya, “One four.”

 

Finally Sumire, “One five.”

 

Then they repeated one more time until…

 

“Two jacks.”, Sumire mumbled, nervously putting down two cards.

 

“BS!” Terasaka yelled with an evil look at her.

 

“Awww man. Was I that easy to read?” She sighed as she took all of the cards from the pile as the light highlighted brown hair boy smirked with pride.

 

“Unfortunately, yeah Sumire. You usually don’t like to lie after all.”, Yoshida admitted with a flush face, making Sumire blush.

 

‘ _That’s one pair blossoming! Yes!_ ’ Korosensei thought as he saw that in action, checking something off on a piece of paper at Mach 20.

 

“Alright, next card is a queen.”, Nagisa stated as he shuffled the other three decks out of boredom.

 

“Right. Two queens.”, Terasaka said as he calmed down his pride.

 

The game kept going until Terasaka won, with the game’s total number of thirteen called BS’s, seven where it was a lie, and six being true.

 

After that, four more groups went in and had a winner in each one without a lot of argument. The five winners of their games in order were Terasaka, Karma, Kayano, Nakamura, and Karasuma. Karma came out with a smirked victory, leaving a demolished Sugino in the corner. Kayano won through pure honesty, which was a very rare win. Nakamura got her win by two easy bull craps, and that the rest of her cards were all true on her turns. As for their male teacher, Karasuma, he had a very chilling way of telling who is lying by pure hand shakiness (even the tiniest motion), which was quite amazing for the others, and now Bitch-Sensei was also in the corner, who was depressed that her sexy attitude didn’t get him. Now that there are all five winners, it is time to see who really is the best Bull-shit player in the class.

————

     “Alright guys, this is the last round. No cheating, seductiveness, bribery, and disrespecting one another. Winner takes all bragging rights, a surprise gift, and the title of the Best Bull-Shitter in the class. Good Luck.”, Nagisa and Korosensei said in unison as the bluenette passed down the cards to all five of them. All of them nodded as Karma placed down the Ace of Spades, making Kayano start off with a faced down two, then Nakamura, then Terasaka, and so on.

 

“Two kings.”, Karma said with a smile on his fifth turn.

 

“I say Objection- I mean Bull-Shit!” Nakamura exclaimed with a finger of objection.

 

“Overruled!” He chimed, showing the two kings in the pile.

 

“Damnit! Nooooo!” She screamed as a random gust of wind blew her hair back and slapped the pile of cards in her face.

 

“Why did I get the feeling that you guys just repeated quotes from a different game or anime?” Nagisa asked with a sweat drop above his gloomy tiny head.

 

“What ever do you mean Nagisa? I mean, you could be _Wright_ or _**Wrong**_.*”, The red headed snickered.

 

‘ _He did it again.’_ , The whole classed thought with squinted eyes.

 

“C-continuing! Kayano, it’s your turn.”, Nagisa stuttered, making the game continue in order to escape the endless cycle of Karma's references and puns.

 

As the game continued, there was another few calls on Nakamura, who had the largest amount of cards so far, and Terasaka, who got the second most amount. It all came down to one card that Karma needs to dispose to win.

 

“One, queen.”, He says smoothly in his turn, placing the last card down.

 

“THAT’S BS/BULLSHIT!” The others yelled at him, not wanting him to win.

 

“Nagisa, flip the card for me.”, Karma commanded with a smile.

 

Nagisa did as he was told, flipping the card to reveal a queen of hearts. He smiled at the fact that his best friend/crush won.

 

“He wasn’t lying, so that means Karma wins the whole game.”, The blue haired dealer announced with his friend’s shared pride.

 

“THAT WAS THE WORST ROUND I EVER HAD!” Nakamura screamed, throwing the cards in the air.

 

“DANG IT!” Terasaka yelled, and slammed his head on the table.

 

“I almost won.” Karasuma grumbled with agitation, crossing his arms as he said so.

 

“Awww man!” Kayano sighed with frustration.

 

“Well done everyone! You have now gotten used to each other's ways of lying, and congratulations to Karma for being the Champion of BS!" Korosensei chimed, but then he was panicking when there was BB bullets in the air, targeting him.

 

He dodged them at Mock 20 with sweat coming from his face as his students were yelling at him.

 

“That was a very bad idea to play this card game Korosensei!”

 

“It didn’t get us to tell who is lying or who is not!”

 

"And it made us frustrated!"

 

"YEAH!"

 

“Also that Nagisa didn’t get to play a game!”

 

“Umm… about that.” Nagisa interrupted them, halting everything.

 

They all looked at him when he pulled out a card with a golden back, and written on it “King of all Tricks”. The bluenette flipped the card around to reveal the Joker, but holding two crowns in his hands and a smile on his face. Everyone, except the teachers, were shocked, even Karma was amazed too.

 

“I got this from Daniel Negreanu (Famous canadian poker player. He is good), as a trophy for ‘Youngest Player with Tricks and Lies’ on the day after midterms. Korosensei wanted a student to watch a game of poker for some reason, and chose me since I was the only one here after school. When we got to Canada, they had a mock poker competition for younger people, so I gave it a shot while Korosensei watched the professional game. That was when Daniel Negreanu saw me play against a couple of teens at the competition, and he saw my tricks and bluffs. He was quite impressed by my trickery, and gave me the card after beating them. Mr. Negreanu asked how I am so good, and all I said was 'My Best Friend inspired me.'”, He explained with a familiar devious smile.

 

The class looked at Karma with a _'I should have known'_ face, who shared the same smile as Nagisa as the bluenette tossed him the card. They also noticed that the shorter male wanted to give him the card for quite some time now.

 

“It’s now yours Karma, since you won the game. You better take care of it.”, Nagisa warned him.

 

“Don’t worry, I will.”, Karma says with a calm smile, hiding the card in his bag, as a token of friendship… or is it a token of found love?

 

“Alright, alright. Now that we finished this long gruesome game of BS, Nagisa, you can go change while we play our next game.”, Their creature they call their teacher interrupts everyone’s thoughts.

 

“Right. I’ll be back, but don’t wait for me.”, The smaller boy agrees, and heads out of the classroom to change.

 

“Nyunyunyunyu! Now that he’s gone for now, let’s play a game that will get you all embarrassed!” Korosensei laughed, leaving a bad feeling for the students about what this next game will be.

 

“The next game is…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please tell me someone got that Phoenix Wright scene and joke! It's a classic! :P
> 
> Fun note: Nagisa's dealer outfit is actually the card from the Assassination Classroom mobile card game.
> 
> So what do you think the next game will be? It's embarrassing alright, I'll give you that much! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you later!


	6. Chapter 5: Dance Time! 1st Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's more embarrassing than dancing in public?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep... Let's all dance boys! Just kidding!
> 
> This chapter took me a while to think about because one; I had to recall all of my moments of dancing, and two, re-write some of the parts. I also had to think of good songs to start it off since this IS the 1st part of the game. Without further ado, here's the chapter!

 

Chapter 5: Dance Time! 1st Period

 

     “The next game is… A DANCE COMPETITION!” Korosensei exclaimed with excitement. He was waiting for a good time to have all the students try this.

 

"... Wait..."

 

“EHHHHHH?!”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“NO WAY!”

 

“NOT IN OUR LIVES YOU DAMN OCTOPUS!”

 

The class roared with blushing faces. This is probably the most embarrassing game they will ever play. Worst of all, some of them don't know HOW to dance!

 

“Remember, it’s a mandatory game if you get chosen! Hey, maybe you won’t be picked for the first time!” Bitch-Sensei chimed with a smug smirk on her face.

 

 _‘For some reason, she’s really liking this as some sort of torture for us.’_ The class thought as they forced a nod.

 

“Now then, I shall put all of your names in this box that I just created, and pick out twelve people to do a six versus six dance!” Korosensei explained as he placed a box on the podium.

 

He took 27 names on pieces of paper, and stuffed them in it. Next, Korosensei shook it at mach 20 for a minute and stopped.

 

“Now then, here is our first student to dance!”

 

Everyone had their fingers crossed behind their backs as a tentacle pulled out a name.

 

“And the first one is Kataoka!” The yellow octopus chimed.

 

“Aww man.”, Kataoka sighed.

 

She knows how to dance, but she likes to do it alone since it’s sort of weird to dance in public.

 

“The second student is… Chiba! Following up, the third student is Takebayashi!”

 

“O-okay.”, Chiba faltered.

 

“S-s-s-s-sure.”, Takebayashi stuttered, knowing that he is gonna embarrass himself since he can’t dance.

 

“Our Fourth and Fifth students are… Sugino and Kanzaki!” Korosensei exclaimed, for that he actually chose those two for pairing reasons.

 

“Are you serious?!” Sugino screamed with large eyes and mouth.

 

He maybe a baseball player, but he doesn’t dance! Well, maybe a little. As for Kanzaki, she was actually happy that she got called, because she gets to show off her dance moves like in those dance video games.

 

“The next three students are… Fuwa, Terasaka, and Karma!” The alien creature shouted.

 

“Alright!” Fuwa chimed.

 

“Ehhh?! Why me?! I don’t want to play this torture!” Terasaka screamed.

 

“Oh relax fancy pants, it’s only a game.”, Karma retorted with a smirk.

 

He never thought that he gets to dance again. The last time he did was last year at a classmate’s birthday party, and they were all swooning over him at how amazing he was, like he was a professional or something. Even a specific bluenette said so as well.

 

“What did you just call me?!” Terasaka growled, but no one paid attention to him as their teacher called up the next few students.

 

“Next students! Kayano! Yada! And Hayami!”

 

“Eh? Okay then…” Kayano replied, not caring if she gets embarrassed or not.

 

“Not a challenge, but alright.”, Yada stated, since she was in a dance competition before.

 

“I’ll try.”, Hayami said with a confident look.

 

“And the last student is…………!” Korosensei stopped and looked around quickly with bullets of sweat.

 

“Well? Who is it?” Karma asked.

 

“I wasn’t expecting this, but Okajima!”

 

“WHAT?!” Okajima screamed, “I CAN’T EVEN DANCE! DON’T I GET A SAY IN THIS?!”

 

“Nope.”, The class said, letting him cry uncontrollably.

 

“Now then, Kayano, Karma, Hayami, Chiba, Kanzaki, and Sugino, you are Group A. Terasaka, Takebayashi, Okajima, Fuwa, Kataoka, and Yada are Group B. Now let’s begin with the rules!” Their teacher chimed as he moved all of the desks and chairs to the side, leaving a lot of open space in the class.

 

Karasuma and Irina came in front to explain the rules.

 

“Rules are simple. Each person from the two teams will go one on one against each other. A random song will play, so that means you’ll have to make up a dance without choreography. If the judges, Irina, Octopus (It’s Korosensei! >.<), and I, like it, then you get a point, but if we don’t, then no points. Whoever gets four or five points will go on to a final challenge.”, The man explained with a clear voice.

 

“A-alright, but what about the others? D-do they still have to do it?” Okuda questioned.

 

“Yes, but at a later time.”, Bitch-Sensei answered for Karasuma’s sake.

 

The rest of the students were relieved, yet scared for later.

 

“Now here’s a major twist!” Korosensei exclaimed as he just pulled out six other papers with students’s name on it.

 

“This is not only gonna get you to enhance your dancing skills, but also awareness through communication with teammates. These six students that I just pulled out from the box will be on the eye for Nagisa. The reason why he isn’t gonna take part of the dance competition is because he is gonna be part of the overall challenge of communication and warning. When one of these six students see him, they will give out either a warning, code word, or anything to all of you guys to act soon. If Nagisa comes in and looks around, or in sight, act NORMAL! That means no dancing when he’s in range! Once he leaves the room or these six students' line of sight, we’ll resume where we left off. However, if Nagisa DOES catch you guys, that will be an automatic fail for one of the team’s dancers if he calls out your name. A fail for the Warning Group is possible if he calls you out, or if you did a poor job with communication. Everyone got that?” Their alien teacher explained.

 

 _‘So that’s the reason why Nagisa said not to wait for him. Heh, I guess this will be a challenge then to be under cover. Well then again, we are assassins.’ ,_ Karma thought with a mental smirk in his head.

 

“Now the students who are in the Warning Group are… Isogai, Sugaya, Kurahashi, Kimura, Muramatsu, and Okano!” Korosensei called out.

 

Isogai, Sugaya, Kurahashi, Kimura, Muramatsu, and Okano nodded with a serious look on their face. Knowing that it would probably bring one or all of their classmates down if they were caught, like a mock trial for assassinating someone. They can’t have exact failure here.

 

“Everyone got their roles?” Irina asks, double checking if everyone got it.

 

The class nodded.

 

“Then let’s begin the dance competition!”

————

     Karma and Terasaka were the first two dancers up while each member of the Warning Group got in position near the windows and door. A game with skills, embarrassment, pride, communication, and competition all in one is gonna be one heck of an interesting time of their lives.

 

“Ready? Begin!” Karasuma shouted as the song, “Eh? Ah Sou” (Hatsune Miku) started playing from the speakers (that Korosensei somehow got a hold of).

 

Karma immediately knew the beats to the song as he swished his whole body smoothly as the piano solo came out. He then started doing sexual like body gestures to the song, since it is talking about sexual things*. Terasaka was looking at him with wide eyes at how smooth each dance move came out. How was he supposed to beat that?!

 

“Come on man. Dance to the rhythm!” Yoshida exclaimed at the stand-still Terasaka.

 

Karma smiled at this as his opponent tried doing high knees dancing, but failed.

 

“Not feeling the groove now? Come on you stick figure, pull something out of that hard head of yours!” the red head teased him as he bent his body forward and back with a grin, pissing of the brunette-blond head now.

 

“Why you!” Terasaka screamed and tried to shake his hips inelegantly and gross.

 

The girls and judges looked at him with disgust and automatically gave the win to Karma, who high-fives his teammates.

 

“Dang it!” The fuming male sighed as he sat next to Yoshida and Kirara.

 

“That’s one point for Team A, zero points for Team B, and no one was caught! Excellent! Now the next match is Sugino and Okajima!” Ritsu chimed as she is keeping scores, penalties, and warnings on her screen.

 

“Alright, let’s do this!” The two boys exclaimed as Irina picked the next random song for them.

 

She picked “Daze” (From Mekakucity Actors, the Anime), which was not sexual and more upbeat.

 

Sugino went with the song and pulled an air guitar dance style while Okajima just shaked his whole body around wildly. It wasn’t a good idea for the bald boy as Isogai yelled in the class, “23 19! (references to Monsters Inc. anyone? :P) Code name Blue is at range on DR2 in four minutes!”

 

Sugino immediately stopped and sat on the chair, pretending to talk to Kanzaki, who caught his idea with a gentle smile. Korosensei stopped the music in a flash, but poor Okajima was spinning with dizziness and fell to the ground. As everyone tried acting normal, Nagisa, dressed normally now, opened the door, and came in with a sigh and his eyes closed. His regular pigtails were now in a long ponytail.

 

“The one time where one of my hair ties actually breaks on me.”, He mutters quietly as he walks to his bag at the wall, eyes opened now.

 

So far, he didn’t make a comment about the room being more spacey now or what Okajima is doing on the floor.

 

Wrong.

 

“Okajima, why are you on the floor?” Nagisa asks as he pulled out a spare hair tie from his bag, not looking at the said teen.

 

Kayano immediately tried to cover Okajima, saying “He got spun around by Nakamura for taking a picture of her panites!”

 

Nakamura was about to yell “no”, but immediately recognized it was a cover up so no one loses points.

 

“Really? Well, that’s not really a shocker since he is a pervert.”

 

The class mentally sighed with relief as they passed his suspicions.

 

“Anyways, I’ll be back in a little bit.”, Nagisa says as he left the room, and closed the door.

 

They all waited for a tap on the other side of the wall to make sure he’s far away now.

 

-Tap-Tap-Tap-

 

“That’s the coast is cleared. Continue guys!” Isogai explained as he tapped on the wall in reply to the previous sound.

 

‘ _The plan to warn the others is quite simple. Four of us will stay in the room, each taking the windows and doors, as the other two will be in the next door classrooms to knock on the wall for coast is clear. They will only do it if Nagisa comes in from the doors, not from outside of the windows. It’s simple, yet a bit risky with only one pair of eyes in each corner of the classroom and not out in the halls, but I think we can pull it off as long as Kimura and Muramatsu knock for the signal to resume the game.’_ The male rep thought of his plan as Sugino and Okajima resumed their battle.

 

The battle didn’t last long as Okajima fell again from dizziness and throw up soon in a trashcan, making him unable to continue the battle.

 

“Two points total for Team A and zero for B! We got no one caught, and a successful pass-off! Now the next battle is Kataoka and Hayami!” The computer student reported as the two said girls faced each other.

 

It was Korosensei’s turn to pick a song, and he chose one that wasn’t actually horrible. It was “Shake It” sung by Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len and Rin. Hayami picked it up first as she started swaying her body and sidestepping to each beat while Kataoka clapped, snapped her fingers, and moved her hips with each clap. They were really dancing hard on that the judges couldn’t even pick who’s better; the female rep or the female hot sniper. As the song ended, everyone voted that it was a draw, meaning no points for either team.

 

“Score: 2-0 and 1 tie. No penalties, warnings, or getting caught by Nagisa.”, Ritsu states.

 

“Gotta say, you guys did very well. All of your emotions in the dance was very strong, and we can’t choose one or the other.”, Karasuma explained to Kataoka and Hayami as Kayano and Yada were the next to dance.

 

The song that they were given was actually a song that the class didn’t expect out of the list of songs Korosensei has. It was “Senbonzakura”, another Hatsune Miku song. This song’s meaning does have some of the history of Japan around World War one and two*, which is why it wasn’t what they expected. Either way, Kayano and Yada tried their hardest to dance to the song. It’s another close one, but Yada was the one who got the win as she did a jump dive from a desk, and landed on her feet perfectly. The score is now 2-1-1 (A, Ties, B), and no penalties, which is very weird.

 

“We now have two battles left, and it’s still game for all members! The next one is Chiba and Takebayashi!” Korosensei exclaimed as Chiba and Takebayashi got in the center of the room with the song “Clattanoia” (From Overlord) playing. They started dancing full on with no dignity until…

 

“The Naga is in the Outa! Meaning our predator is coming to view from outside in T-2 Minutes!” Kurahashi shouted from the right side of the window.

 

Everyone except,Takebayashi, acted normal on que. He was still thinking that it was still going due to him being half deaf from the song. When Nagisa saw him trying to do the Sprinkler, he immediately knew what to do.

 

“Ummmm….. Takebayashi… You shouldn’t be dancing at all.”

 

This the spectacle boy off guard, sending him to a spiral of shame in the corner.

 

“Errrrr… Anyways, I just wanted to say that Lovro is here for some reason, so I’ll go talk to him for a little bit.”, Nagisa hastily says as he ran away from the window to talk to Lovro.

 

“Well Chiba automatically wins that round due to Takebayashi getting caught. The scores is now updated; Team A with three points, Team B with one, and one tie. There’s one penalty from being caught Nagisa due to Takebayashi’s half hearing, but none of the Warning Group members are eliminated since they got everyone else’s attention.”, Ritsu updated as the final dance battle came.

 

The last battle is Kanzaki against Fuwa, with the song “River Flows in You” by Yimura. This song caught everyone off guard because it is a piano composition, meaning no vocals or any other instruments except piano. It was very quiet and gentle at first, bringing calmness to all of the students. Kanzaki started dancing in an beautiful flow like an ice skater would do in a ballad song as Fuwa danced like it was in a ballroom scene alone. They were dancing so well that the kids started having images of water and flowers flowing along a gentle path to a home in their minds. There was no way they can tell who will win for quite a while, until Fuwa stumbled on her feet as she tried to put a bit of ballet to her dance. As the song ended, everyone clapped for their performances while Korsensei huddled Team A in the center of the room. That means Team A won, and they are now heading on to the final challenge!

————

     “Now then, this will be the final challenge for you guys! Are you ready?!” Their homeroom teacher exclaimed, looking at all of the Team A’s eyes.

 

“Yes Sir!” Karma, Kayano, Kanzaki, Chiba, Hayami, and Sugino replied with loud and proud voices.

 

“Good, now the last challenge will be… To try and kill me while dancing!” He chimes as the song, “World’s End Dancehall” (Sung by Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku), starts playing.

 

Which means their final challenge has begun. Karma was the first one to try as he sassy danced his way towards their target, anti-sensei knife behind his back. He lunged at Korosensei, but missed as he swayed his hip away from the strike. Everyone else from the team joined in as well in dance steps, knives hacking and slashing to each beat of the chorus for a cut on the yellow octopus’s skin. Nothing was working, until three flying anti-sensei knives scared their teacher, causing a certain blue haired pigtail boy to kick him to the ground from an opened window.

 

“NAGISA? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!” The students roared with shock.

 

“Did he forget to mention that I would join the winning team’s side once the final song was playing?” Nagisa asks as he tapped and sway danced on Korosensei’s squishy body to keep him down.

 

The class looked at him in shock at his dancing skills, but that could wait until later. Right now, they have an upper hand to this since their target’s pinned down by tapping feet.

 

“Now!” Karma exclaimed as they all tried to stab him in the back, but what they stabbed was dust and wood.

 

As soon as the dust cleared away, they see Korosensei perfectly fine and chilled on a chair as the song ended. They failed to kill their target, AGAIN.

 

“Now that’s what I call a nice back massage Nagisa! Although your tap and sway dance is spot on, I still got the power of speed with me to grab on to something and quickly send myself out of striking range! Nyuyuyuyu!” He laughed as a deadpanned Nagisa stared at him.

 

“Well at least you tried young lad.”, A familiar deep voice came from the window.

 

It was Lovro, who has a thin smile on his face.

 

“Yeah, but there goes another good assassination plan down in the drain.”, The shorter boy sighed with a small rain cloud above him as everyone set the classroom back to way it was.

 

“Maybe next time we’ll get him. I know it!”, Maehara tried to cheer him up.

 

It took some of the students to cheer Nagisa up, forgetting about how he knows how to dance, which was a relief that he didn’t need to explain in a few minutes, as the final game of the day was coming up.

 

**_And before we know it…_ **

 

**_On that day…_ **

 

**_That final game…_ **

 

**_Was the end of the most important, and deadly secret for me…_ **

 

**_And that true love is fully blossoming from its bud._ **

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* "Eh? Ah Sou" Is actually an explicit vocaloid song on sex, which is why Karma dances it sexually.
> 
> 2* "Senbonzakura" has lyrics that talk about Japan during or after the World Wars.
> 
> I may edit this later on in the future, but let me just say that I am actually gonna do an update tomorrow as well! Why? Well next week is my mom's birthday, and I want to update my favorite two parts of the story on that day. So hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you guys tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 6: Truth or Dare Time... 1st Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Major Secret Exposed #2. Who's? You will see soon :P
> 
> That one game that changed everything about each other's relationship. The game that made two secrets from two different people into one major secret exposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said in the last chapter, I am posting another one today! This has to be one of my favorite chapter I wrote for this story because this was based off of how my two best friend's relationship started. It was honestly adorable, but moving on to the good part, hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 6: Truth or Dare Time… 1st Period

Also known as Major Secret Exposed #2. Who’s? You’ll See :P

 

“This last game will be a very fun and exciting one, that’s for sure!” Korosensei exclaimed with energy in his voice as he scooted Karasuma and Irina calmly outside to talk to Lovro for a while about something.

 

“And why is that?” Kirara asks out of curiosity of the whole class.

 

“It’s the game of Truth OR Dare! And with a bit of a twist of course, Or is this or that questions!” He answered with enthusiasm.

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Hold on_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Wait_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

_Eh?!_

 

_…_

 

_…_

 

 

“EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?!” The class of 3-E screamed.

 

“Yep! It’s time to hear all of your secrets and quirks now!” Their teacher chimed until BB bullets were flying everywhere in the room.

 

“WHAT KIND OF TIME IS THIS TO HEAR ALL OF THESE TRUTHS ABOUT EACH OTHER NOW?!”

 

“ALSO BEING PUT TO A DARE WE DON’T WANT TO GET KILLED OR BLACKMAILED FOR LATER?!”

 

“AND CHOOSING TWO PEOPLE OR DECIDE ON THAT WE CAN’T DECIDE ON THAT COULD LEAD TO ISSUES IN THE FUTURE?!”

 

“YEAH!”

 

All of the shouts and screams were joined by the sounds of gunshots as their target was dodging at his top speed clumsily.

 

“Well either way, you will have to play this game, or else you won’t be able to go home later!” Korosensei shouted back as the gunfire started to fade away slowly.

 

It wasn’t very long until all of the students accepted the terms he gave them.

 

“Alright, now that we finally agree on the game, who will start this it off first?”

 

————

 

Since no one wanted to volunteer as first, Isogai started the game first. He is the Male Class Rep anyways.

 

“Kayano, truth or dare?” He asks her.

 

“Truth.”, Kayano replied.

 

“Name three classmates you would want to know more about. As in friendship.”

 

This was just a start, so it wasn’t gonna be very serious… yet.

 

“Three classmates… hmmmm. I would want to know more about… Kurahashi, Kimura, and Sugaya.” She answers with a thought before asking someone else the next truth or dare.

 

“Maehara, truth or dare?”

 

“I ain’t a chicken, so Dare.”, Maehara says confidently.

 

“Alright then. I dare you to sit on Isogai’s lap until you or him get called for another truth or dare.”, Kayano dares him with a smirk on her face.

 

The two said boys were blushing very hard, like raspberries. They can’t take it back now since IT is a dare, so they did as they were told; Maehara sitting on Isogai’s lap. Some of the girls were all thinking of them as a cute couple while some of the boys thought that they were already meant to be. Well, it’s pretty much obvious that those two clearly have a crush on each other now.

 

“Moving on now please… Terasaka! Truth or dare?” Maehara exclaims at him, wanting to get this over with.

 

“I ain’t gonna do any of that crazy crap right now, so Or.”, Terasaka says with a vein mark on his head.

 

“Okay. Ryuji Suguro, or Shima Renzou from Blue Exorcist?”

 

“Easy. Ryuji Suguro.”, The “Ryuji Look-A-Like-Kinda”* answers smoothly.

 

“…Because you look like him?” The rest of 3-E asked him with a sweat drop on their foreheads.

 

“NO! I just think he looks cool, that’s all.”, He growled with annoyance.

 

_'Sssssssuuuuurrrrreeee.'_ The other students thought with a mental eye roll and smirk.

 

When it was Terasaka’s turn to ask someone, he did the unthinkable.

 

“Karma, Truth or Dare? And don’t you do Or for no real reason!” He yells.

 

Karma thought for a very quick second before saying, “Dare”.

 

…That's when it happened.

 

“Ha! I knew you wouldn’t back down! I dare you to kiss the person you have a REAL crush on in the lips! So no fake crushes!”

 

All of the students, except Karma, gasped. This is gonna change everything in 3-E!

 

_‘… Well…Shit. This isn’t good.’_ Karma thought as he secretly bit his bottom lip.

 

He’s not in the best position to cover up his most important, deep secret.

 

_‘If I do kiss my crush, then HE will know I like HIM. I can’t pick anyone else to cover this up, because Terasaka will know I am lying, and that the others can back him up on that… Great…What should I do?!’_

 

The class stared at him for a sometime for his answer, especially Nagisa, who was scared at what he’ll do. If Karma picks him, then he is probably gonna be shocked and happy at the same time. However, if Karma doesn’t pick Nagisa, then there’s a chance that his heart will break into millions of pieces that may never be repaired for trillions of years.

 

**_‘It’s now or never.’_ **

 

Everyone felt like time itself has slowed down to the point of very slow motion when Karma walked towards his crush. His crush looked at him with wide, stunned, beautiful eyes. The red haired took a deep breath as he grasped onto the person’s waist and back of their hair, slowly leaning in for the kiss. Then… time fully stopped as two lips touched each other into a kiss. Red, amber eyes were staring into the blue, sapphire eyes until both of their eyes were closed to deepen the blissful kiss as if it was a dream. It was only for a short amount of time when they decided to break the kiss for air, and stared at each other's eyes once more. This felt too real for both of them.

 

**He, Karma Akabane, had a crush on the one and only…**

 

**_Nagisa Shiota._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Seriously, Terasaka acts like Ryuji from Blue Exorcist!   
> Because One: They BOTH have the same hair color.  
> Two: They have short tempers.  
> And three: They can be somewhat of an idiot at one point!
> 
> So like I said from last chapter, I will do one more post of two chapters again next week, and I will see you next time!


	8. Chapter 7: Confession Time! Nagisa and Karma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Time for the Dream to Come True!!!
> 
> Continuation of Chapter 6’s Major Secret Exposed #2! Who's? Nagisa and Karma's!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a bit shorter than what I expected, but I have the next chapter ready for tomorrow! This is gonna be the last time (for now) of double updates, so don't expect them for a bit (Unless otherwise). Note that whenever the title says Confession Time! and two peoples' names, then that means it is a love confession (Unless stated that it's a different one) of those two ONLY! So without further ado...
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Believe me, I did! :)

Chapter 7: Confession Time! Nagisa and Karma!

 

     Nagisa Shiota couldn’t believe it. He just couldn’t. His crush, Karma Akabane, just kissed him, right on the lips! Was it really real? Is it fake? A lie? A cover up on who he really likes? Could it be a prank? Or not? He isn’t sure. Nagisa can’t think now because all of these thoughts were running wildly in his head, telling him that maybe it is real or it’s all a lie. It wasn’t long until all of his senses came back to his body in a snap after that kiss, making him run as fast as possible outside to his secret place again.

 

“Wait, Nagisa!” Karma yelled as the shorter boy escaped the old building.

 

He didn’t waste time to go run after him to find out why he is running away from the scene, leaving the rest of the class in shock for a moment.

 

“… You don’t think that those two had a crush on each other… right?” Dummy Terasaka asks.

 

“Korosensei/Class 3-E CHOP!” The students (except Karma, Nagisa, and Terasaka) and Korosensei shouted as they had random heavy books from somewhere in their hands and chopped Terasaka’s head*.

 

The brunette-blond had about twenty-six gigantic red lumps on his head in a form of the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

 

“Sometimes you are a very big idiot Terasaka. They did have a crush on each other for some time!” Nakamura sighs harshly with the rest of the class agreeing with her.

 

“Well, we can’t interfere with their situation right now since it’s there’s alone, so we might as well continue the game until they come back.”, Korosensei explains, knowing that it’s just the two alone that have to solve their problem.

 

“Alright.”, The rest of 3-E agreed, continuing the game and trying to act like nothing happened with that dare.

 

Besides, Nagisa and Karma both needed their privacy to figure things out by themselves.

————

 

-At the Blossoming Lake-

 

     It wasn’t very long until Karma made it to the lake where Nagisa would hide at for peace and focus. Knowing that it was a lot to take in, he knew that the bluenette would come here. Speaking of the shorter teen, Karma sees him sitting at the stone platform in the middle of the lake, staring at the horizon where the sun slowly sets. The taller teen stepped onto the platform, and sat down next to him.

 

“…You really like this place, don’t you?”, Karma asks softly, not wanting to push Nagisa in an even more uncomfortable spot of the situation they are in.

 

“…Yeah. Makes me think of the beauty of this world despite all of its chaos right now.”, Nagisa replied quietly.

 

The silence was somewhat bearable, until another question came up.

 

“…Did you really have a crush on me?”

 

This caught Karma off guard for a second, until he looked at the bluenette seriously. He needs to show that he really does like… no… **_Loves_** him.

 

“Yes. Ever since first year when we started hanging out.”

 

Now it was Nagisa’s turn to be off guard for a minute, until he asked the red head again.

 

“Then why did you not ask me out?”

 

Karma looked at him with a frown and made Nagisa face him, lifting the shorter male’s chin with his hand. His voice was shaky, like he was about to cry, but it wasn’t.

 

“Because I was afraid that you’ll reject me. You’ve always been so kind, good and gentle to me, yet I have always pushed it away with my devilishness, rashness ,and coolness before this year. I feel like I would be a horrible, shitty boyfriend for you-“

 

Before he could finish his sentence, his lips were shut by the bluenette’s sweet lips. This time, the feeling was more calm and understanding, not shock or tense from the dare. As Nagisa broke the kiss, he laid his head on Karma’s chest with a soft sigh.

 

“Sometimes you are too dense Karma. You are NOT gonna be a horrible, shitty boyfriend, I know that. You maybe like a devil, and you are cool at the worst times, especially the year before, but you are nice and caring about me. I can tell by that time when you protected me from those gangsters. Every time you laugh a real laugh, smile gently, or talk to me with fondness, it makes my heart feel warm and happy when I am around you that I didn’t noticed until later. That’s when I knew that I like…no… **_Love_** you.”

 

Nagisa felt Karma’s gentle arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug.

 

“You really are something Nagisa, and that’s what I like about you a lot.” The red haired started explaining, “You’re observant, kind, determined to explain what is going on that other people don’t know (which is still part of observant, but I don't care), and beautiful. You can understand someone’s emotions without knowing what is going on in their lives. Not only that, but you noticed me as a person, not some weird monster crap, and that’s when I realized I **_Love_** you too.”

 

Their confessions were clear enough to them that it was true that they love each other. As the sun was changing to a beautiful sunset, Karma and Nagisa looked at each other with love in their eyes, certain that their answers are clear to one another. Both of them had their foreheads touched together, ready to kiss and confess once more.

 

“I love you, Nagisa.”, Karma says with a sweet, soft voice.

 

“I love you too, Karma.”, Nagisa replied with a soothing, gentle voice, matching his now boyfriend’s voice.

 

With that, they kissed again, but more passionate and deeper as the sunset’s colors mixed with the purple twilight sky.

 

_It was a true blessing._

 

_A gift that I was hidden away from until the day I found it._

 

_A gift of_ **_Love._ **

 

_On a day where it wasn't meant to be intentional, but it did anyways._

 

_Because of luck..._

 

_And faith._

 

_I found where I truly belong..._

 

_To be_ **_loved_ ** _, and cared for…_

 

**_With him._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Anyone got that reference from Soul Eater? Maka Chop or Reaper Chop? :P  
> Also: Anything the students do, Ritsu does it digitally on their phones.
> 
> There's gonna be more Confession Times! later on in the story. The next one I will do soon is (most of) everyone's second favorite pairing soon. Who are the two? I'll give you one hint: Look at the last chapter, and read it carefully. That's all!
> 
> I'll see you guys tomorrow with the last double update!


	9. Chapter 8: Moment Time! Can I have this Dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Moment Counts.
> 
> -Quick explanation: Moment Times! are focuses on a pairing or character's scene of how they are doing, or progress in a way. Some of these times may connect to the main plot of the story, unless otherwise stated. It may not connect to a Confession Time! very quickly like now and the last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will never understand why error 502 does this to us/me.
> 
> Sorry about the late update for last week! I won't do a whole lot of explanations now because of this error, and I hope you guys can kind of get what I am going at. If not, I'll put them in the comments if this problem is still going on for a while. So there is a song that you can listen with the story for effect, and that is High School Musical 3: Can I have this Dance? I thought about how most of the Karmagisa Fanfics involve a bit of very adorable things they do together, so I came up with the plot points of Moment Time! and some extra fun/funny scenes at the end of the chapter.

> Chapter 8: Moment Time: Can I have this Dance?  
>  Note: Nagisa’s lyrics is Italic, Karma’s is Bold, and both of them is both Italic and Bold.

Some time at the beginning of night, they finally broke the kiss and just looked at the starry night sky. Nagisa smiled warmly as he rest his head on Karma’s shoulder. He soaked in this moment as a lot of fireflies slowly appeared out of the woods, which caught his boyfriend by surprise.

“Do all of these fireflies always come here at night?” Karma asks out of curiosity.

“Yeah, but they’re usually everywhere in the forest, not in just one place. I guess they want to see or hear something from us.”, The bluenette answers with a calm look.

“Then let’s do it.”, He replied, making Nagisa look at him with wonder.

“But what SHOULD we do?”

“Dance.”

This made Nagisa curious of what he is gonna do, but he obligated to it with an idea in mind.

“Alright, but I am picking the song.”, The bluenette says as he took out his phone to pick a song they will dance to.

“Okay, but if it’s some kind of ballroom or slow dancing song, then I am gonna fail at that.”, Karma laughed a little at the end as Nagisa got the song, and pulled out a small bluetooth speaker from his pocket.

He connected the bluetooth to his phone and placed it at the stepping stone to land. As he placed his phone away in his pocket, the music started playing. It was soft, and calm, making Karma realize that it was a slow dance song.

(Start playing Can I Have this Dance, from HSM3)

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?” He asked Nagisa as an adorable pout was on his face.

The shorter teen chuckled a little bit before replying with an innocent smile, “Maybe, maybe not, but I do know that this will be a perfect way to start our relationship, and that's teaching you slow dancing.”

Before Karma could ask, Nagisa started singing with a hand out, which he grabbed with a warm smile as well. This was different from what he expected as the bluenette sang in a glorious sweet voice.

 _Take my hand, take a breath_  
_Pull me close and take one step_  
_Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide_.

They slowly started to dance together with Karma catching a glimpse of their feet before singing with Nagisa, which made the shorter teen melt and blush at his comforting, warm voice. Their voices harmonized as one perfect, charming, melody with the dance.

 **Won't you promise me** _(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)_  
**We'll keep dancing** _(to keep dancing)_ _**wherever we go next**_

With the next lyrics being the chorus, they changed the rhythm of their dance steps to a more flowing and romantic style. Soon, the couple started spinning and holding one another in the air.

 ** _It's like catching lightning_  
_the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million,_  
_the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together,_  
_we just keep on getting better_**  
_So can I have this dance_ **(can I have this dance)**  
_**Can I have this dance**_

Karma separated themselves for a moment, and copied the exact same thing Nagisa did at the very beginning. This time, they hopped back onto the land (Making sure they got the bluetooth in Karma’s pocket), and danced their way back to the building. His voice was very strong and gentle at these lyrics:

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all**

As they were dancing down the path, the fireflies were following them in a wave motion, enjoying their love that the couple is pouring out from the dance and song.

 **And you can't keep us apart** _(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)_  
**'Cause my heart is** _(cause my heart is)_ _**wherever you are**_

The forever crescent moon above them shined the night sky as Nagisa ran on top of a fallen log with Karma holding his hand, then jumped towards him. The taller boy grabbed the smaller boy and twirled him on the ground before continuing down the path, slow dancing in unison.

 ** _It's like catching lightning_  
_the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million,_  
_the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together,_  
_we just keep on getting better_**  
_So can I have this dance_ **(can I have this dance)**  
_**Can I have this dance**_

Clouds started covering the sky, but the stars shined through it as Nagisa placed a hand on Karma’s cheek, and Karma doing the same on Nagisa’s cheek. As they were halfway down the trail, Karma pulled off Nagisa’s hair ties while they dipped down, letting his long blue hair flow from his head as they sang the next lyrics.

 _Oh no mountains_ **too high enough,**  
_**oceans too wide**_  
**_'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop_**  
_Let it rain_ , **let it pour**  
**_What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_**

Karma picked up Nagisa and twirled themselves around a couple of times, foreheads touching. As he stopped spinning and went back in step, thunder roared and rain started falling from the night sky clouds. They laughed as they started getting wet while the bluenette spun with the red hair’s hand above him and dipped down the floor once more before continuing to dance towards their class.

 ** _It's like catching lightning_  
_the chances of finding someone like you_  
_It's one in a million,_  
_the chances of feeling the way we do_  
_And with every step together,_  
_we just keep on getting better_**  
_So can I have this dance_ **(can I have this dance)**  
****_Can I have this dance_

As they finally made it to the grounds of their class, Karma pulled Nagisa closer to his chest and stared at him with a gentle smile and beautiful eyes looking at him. Reaching to the end of the song, Nagisa spun one more time until he laid on Karma’s arm, his other hand still holding the other one.

 _Can I have_ **this dance**  
**Can I have this dance**

Knowing how to end the dance and song, Karma dipped his head down, still holding Nagisa in the same position, and kissed him on the lips with all of the love inside of him pouring out in this kiss. Both of the boys’s eyes were closed as they grew deeper into their love and kiss, not caring about who’s watching right now, nor what time it is.

**_ After all, this was their moment and memory, and theirs alone. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick extra scene somewhere in the instrumental parts of the song (Because it may ruin the moment if I wrote it in):
> 
> Nagisa: And you said you couldn't dance to a slow song.
> 
> Karma: Well... If it's not with you, Babe.
> 
> Nagisa: B-babe? Oh shut up and sing Honey!
> 
> Karma: As you wish.
> 
> Well that's it, and I hope I covered some of the things that might need explanations. I'll see you all later!


	10. Chapter 9: One "Hell" of a Morning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A filler/lead-in on the next game, involving one "Hell" of an event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a funny filler for a my friend's idea on the next game, so it's kind of a lead in to it I guess? Anyways, I didn't have a lot of time today (Due to a lot of stuff going on at school) to do a big chapter, so I just did this instead. You may notice this isn't beta'd yet, so sorry for the mistakes!

Chapter 9: One “Hell” of a Morning Time

Sort of a filler lead-in

 

-The Next Day-

 

It was another day, and another group of games to play. From what happened yesterday, the class of 3-E aren’t sure if today is gonna be a very happy, or a very tense day. After the last dare with Karma, and Nagisa running away, no one is sure how this will play out.

 

“Do you think they aren’t friends anymore?” Okajima asks out of the blue.

 

“No, I think they’ll still be friends, but more awkwardly than before.”, Said Kirara.

 

“Hey, now’s not the time to think negatively about what the possibilities will be. Let’s just see how this will all play out, and when we need to join, we will join. Got it?” Isogai hisses, knowing that now is not the time to think of negative outcomes.

 

“Yes Sir.”, The rest of 3-E replied, now waiting for two specific students to join them.

 

Just as if it was on cue, Nagisa and Karma came inside the classroom. However, they look very happy, and the class means VERY happy. As if all of their dreams and fantasies came true (Which it did happened. :P -Karma). It took them one minute to notice why they are extremely happy, and it was from one gesture.

 

…

 

They are very close to each other, and holding hands. That’s the best thing that could happen for the girls; their OTP coming true.

 

_‘NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!’_ The whole class thought with screaming faces, but no words coming out of their opened mouths.

 

“Ummm… guys?” Nagisa asks, waving his free hand around in front of some of their faces.

 

“Looks like we froze them with the outcome of yesterday neh, Nagisa?” Karma chuckled as they sat on the front desks, still holding hands.

 

“Guess so.”, The shorter teen agreed with his tall boyfriend.

 

It was a few seconds later when Korosensei, Karasuma, and Bitch-Sensei came in to see there students (except Karma and Nagisa) frozen in place.

 

“What’s going on you guys…”, The female teacher first started, until she saw the couple holding hands.

 

Like the rest of her poor students, she froze with shock. Karasuma took one sharp quick look at them and did the same thing as the others did.

 

“Are they really just following what the others are doing?” Nagisa whispered in Karma’s ear, not wanting to see what will happen after they are unfrozen from shock.

 

“Don’t ask me, ask the one’s who are outside of this world.”, Karma grumbled as Korosensei fell for the “Frozen Time” boat with the students*.

 

“Ahem… YOU GUYS! WAKE UP!!!” Nagisa screamed, causing everyone to finally revert back to normal.

 

“Ack! Sorry guys!” The class exclaimed with embarrassment as they quickly bowed their heads and looked at them.

 

“I-It’s okay… Now can we all start playing a game please?” Karma quickly answered, trying to avoid any starts of asking questions on how their relationship started.

 

“Errrr…I guess?” Kataoka replies hesitantly, having a “not sure why, but alright” face.

 

“Awww, so we won't know how you two became a couple now?" Muramatsu whines with Terasaka's group.

 

"NO! It's called privacy and belonging!” Karma snaps before protectively hugging Nagisa, who had his eyes staring at the floor anime-like style (Where it’s just squinting, no exact eye colors. I can’t really describe it).

 

_'Such a rare Yandere Male.’_ , The whole class thought with a nervous laugh and sweat drop, not wanting to say anything that might get the red haired boy to kill them in one shot.

 

“Anyways, let’s get onto the games today! It’s gonna be a one “Hell” of a day!*” Korosensei exclaims, wearing some sort of butler outfit in his size and white human gloves that don't fit his two tentacles.

 

“WHAT THE HELL???!!! WHY ARE YOU WEARING THAT KOROSENSEI???!!!” Everyone screamed at him with panicking looks on their faces.

 

“What? Can’t I just show you guys what today’s first game is gonna be based on?” Korosensei whined as he changed to his regular outfit, “Well either way, Let’s begin our games for today!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Should I have even put a reference on Frozen? 
> 
> Next chapter is a game my friend likes to do, so it's an honor chapter for her! I hope you guys enjoy this filler (even if you don't like it being very short), and I will see you all later!


	11. Chapter 10: Impersonate the Character Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely day to Cosplay, right My Lord?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not gonna go through all the characters in Black Butler because that would be dull to do all of them (Also a lot of time to research them... again), and it would repeat the same thing the others are doing. I can make a long version of this in the future, but for now, I’ll just stick with the main points of this game.

Chapter 10: Impersonate the Character Time!

-Anime Reference: Black Butler

     It wasn't very long until the students recognized what the very first game is gonna be based on when Korosensei pulled out cosplay costumes from a chest under the podium. What the costumes are referring to you ask? From the famous anime, Black Butler.

 

"So we'll be playing games that involves Black Butler in it?!” Fuwa asks with excitement as their teacher handed them a set of costumes, a couple of wigs, makeup, different colored contact lenses, and a piece of paper to each student.

 

"Yep! And this game will be acting and impersonating the character of the costumes I gave you!" Korosensei chimes.

 

The class looked at one another with either a confused or interested look.

 

_'Isn't it called Cosplay for a reason?'_

 

"Anyways, we will start now! Note that it’s ANIME AND MOVIES only! Meaning no later on manga characters unless otherwise! Now let us begin with the minor characters. Whoever has the papers that says “Minor” and a name under it, go change outside of the classroom and come back when you are ready! Remember to act like that character on the piece of paper!” The yellow octopus exclaimed.

 

As he finished talking, Yada, Sugaya, Muramatsu, Yoshida, Kirara, Terasaka, Okano, and Takebayashi stood up and walked out of the classroom with their outfits in hand. It wasn’t very long until they all came back in their costumes, already acting the role they got on the paper.

 

“Already started acting your roles. Nicely done.”, Korosensei praised as the eight came up in front of the class.

 

“Let’s begin separate acting with Miss Yada! Act like your character now!” He chimes, not noticing how many faces of horror and dread were staring at him.

 

“… Mew… Lau…?” She mumbles without a lot of emotion.

 

Some of her fellow classmates noticed that her breasts were much more… large thanks to the Chinese-like outfit. It was now obvious that she is cosplaying as Ran-Mao, which some guys (Mainly Okajima) had a nose bleed. Once she steps in front of the line, Takebayashi stepped in as well, making him noted as Lau. What’s very interesting is that he isn’t wearing his glasses, his hair is more messy and shaggy, and his eyes are squinting.

 

“Yes, my dear Ran-Mao?” He acted smoothly as Yada held his arm.

 

Everyone didn’t expect him to act perfectly as Lau, even himself!

 

“OKAY! That’s enough now! I think we get the whole gist now. Please go to the next people Korosensei!” Nakamura quickly screams, not wanting to be the last person to act her character she will play as.

 

It was also the fact that this was all very weird for other students to act differently from their own personalities.

 

She also doesn’t want to see what Terasaka’s group will be acting as since they don’t really have much of a skill to begin with (“HEY!” -Terasaka), and that it may scar them for life.

 

“Well we do have more games that can’t wait any longer, so we’ll just pick up the pace now. Next!” Korosensei agreed with her.

 

He actually wants to get to the last group of characters, because one, it has a specific (couple) pair being played by , and two, it will be one “Hell” of an act.

 

————

-Cut to the last group, because the rest did either good or bad. You decide who did good or not!-

 

     A few minutes past as the final few students went out of the class to change into their costumes. Everyone else was very excited to see them come since it's the famous characters from Black Butler.

 

“Now our last group of students will be up and act as the main and/or support characters! Come on in you guys!" Korosensei announced as the last group came up to the front of the classroom.

 

Most of them were amazed at the groups’ outfits, and how closely they resembled to their characters. But what attracts them the most was the short male dressed perfectly in a navy blue and black noble outfit with a black top hat wrapped with a dark blue ribbon on the bottom, black studded earrings (Fake ones, not pierces), two rings; a signet and a blue sapphire, with a dark blue short wig, a black eye patch covering his right eye, and a dark blue contact lens on his left eye. An exact copy of Ciel Phantomhive, impersonated by none other than Nagisa Shiota. It has to be the bluenette because one, he has almost the same height as the character (Ciel is 5’0, and Nagisa is 5’3, so it’s close enough), and two, they are both bluenettes and stubborn-like.

 

“Oi, whatever you are, Octopus-Weird-Thingy. What in the queen’s name did you bring me here for in this rutty place? It better be reasonable too since you did not sent me a notice early.”, Nagisa says in a very deep, true British accent, sounding like Ciel, that many people were shocked to hear.

 

They all know that the bluenette’s voice can go very high like a screaming little girl, but none of them knew how deep his voice can go until now! Even Korosensei, Karasuma, and Bitch-Sensei are gapping with shock at him too!

 

_‘Seriously, how much can you do Nagisa?!’_

 

“Now now, my Lord. We mustn’t be rude to the ones who request for our help, and you did come here for your own entertainment.”, Karma says sweetly, acting as the famous “Black Butler”, Sebastian Michaelis.

 

It’s a second surprise for the class, because Karma literally just sounded like Sebastian with his seductive, low voice, another excellent British accent, and the way he talks like the character too! Not only that, but the butler outfit and black wig makes him a splitting image of him too, just like Nagisa. There was also the fact that they acted out Ciel and Sebastian's relationship like it was always been like that!

 

"Not exactly entertainment. Remember we brought everyone else here from the manor so we can keep an EYE on them. Unlike last time when we left them home.”

 

“M-Master! W-what brings us to this place!” Kayano exclaimed with a high pitch British accent, pushing the foggy-like glasses up her nose for her hazel contact lensed eyes to see through.

 

The way she stuttered made her a convincing Mey-Rin without a doubt, and her flat chest with the maid outfit fits the look too.

 

“Y-Yeah! Also, who are these people my Lord?!” Isogai stammers in a somewhat high cheery-like voice too, sounding like Finny.

 

It maybe shocking to some people, but Isogai can change his normal pitches like Nagisa too, except he can only reach to a girl’s yell, not a high pitch scream. That may come in handy later actually…

 

“And what do you mean by an ‘eye’ on us? Aren’t we able to be okay on our own?” Sugino asks in a rough voice, like Bardroy.

 

Even though he isn’t really tall like the role he’s playing, Sugino still did excellent in the sound of him, and the look of him too with the make-up on.

 

“Ho,ho,ho.”, Maehara chuckled a Tanaka laugh as he took a sip of hot tea from a green cup under the fake white mustache, like Tanaka would do in the show.

 

“I gotta admit, you guys can manage these characters so well (and unexpectedly) that I can’t even think of any replacements for you!” Korosensei chimes, noting that it is worth to praise about.

 

“Why thank you Sir, but we still can’t match them perfectly.”, Nagisa says, voice still sounding like Ciel.

 

“Or be like them.”, Karma added smoothly.

 

“True, but you have to admit that being able to ‘almost’ flawlessly impersonate a character that you may or may not know takes a lot of time, or natural talent even to do so! It is something that not many people will do, so continue to nourish this new skill, because you may never know when to use it for disguises.”, Their homeroom teacher lectures them.

 

Something about that lecture triggered a small memory in Nagisa and Kayano*, but it wasn’t seen on their faces.

 

**_‘Not yet. Not when everything is so fun and joyful right now…’_ **

 

“Anyways, let’s get you guys out of costume, and begin our next game soon! We had all our fun for the first one, but the next one is gonna be taking up the rest of the day!”

 

“Oh? What would that be?” Kataoka asks as the last group hurried to change out of their costumes.

 

It didn’t take long for the said group to finish and come back in the class to hear Korosensei’s answer.

 

“It is… a Group Karaoke Contest!”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“SAY WWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * If you have already watched season two of Assassination Classroom, then you'd probably know why I picked both Kayano and Nagisa to react differently from the others.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! I had a very tiring week today, so sorry if it's a little bit off of the story. Anyways, I'll see you all later!


	12. Chapter 11: Karaoke Time! 1st Period -Groups-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai, and Maehara- Major Secret Exposed #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual: -SONGS AND LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL!-
> 
> My friends and I just finished a karaoke contest this week actually with these these songs in this chapter. It was kind of funny, because I wrote this through out the contest, meaning I did not plan this all out! Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Note for first song lyrics: The first song isn’t a lot of details because I don’t have specific dance moves for it, and I find it very hard to make a special one since the opening itself already covers it, but the second song I do.

Chapter 11: Karaoke Time! 1st Period -Groups-

Also known as Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai, and Maehara- Major Secret Exposed #3

-SONGS AND LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME AT ALL!-

 

     “SAY WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!” The class of 3-E screamed from the top of their lungs.

 

Okay, dancing was enough to embarrass them, but SINGING?! That’s out of the nonexistent line of embarrassment!

 

“Sorry Sir, but some of us CAN’T SING!” Sugaya yelled first.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“It would sound horrible!”

 

“Now now class. Like I said, it is a GROUP Karaoke Contest, not SINGLE Karaoke, although that is for later.”, Korosensei says before mumbling the last few words.

 

“We would still sound bad either way!” The class retorted.

 

“And I don’t care! Now here are the groups!” Korosensei fumed, pulling out the box with their names inside again.

 

He took them out in order and set them in pairs of five or four per group.

 

“Kanzaki, Sugino, Sugaya, Nakamura, and Mimura! You will be the first group!” He called first.

 

The said five looked at each other and grouped up.

 

“Terasaka, Muramatsu, Kirara, and Yoshida is the second group!”

 

 _‘That’s not a surprise.’_ , Some of the students thought.

 

“Hayami, Fuwa , Yada, Kurahashi, and Kataoka is the third group, and a girl one too!”

 

“I’m down with that.”, Yada chimed as the girl group all huddled up.

 

“Chiba, Kimura, Okajima, and Takebayashi will be the fourth, and boy group!”

 

The said boys nodded and sighed at the same time.

 

“Ritsu, Okuda, Hara, and Okano is another girl group, and fifth one as well.”

 

“Alright!” Ritsu and the group exclaimed together.

 

“And last, but not least; Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai, and Maehara are our last, and sixth group!” Korosensei exclaimed as the last group was called out.

 

Nagisa and the others in his group looked at one another and smiled. This is something that the other students caught and were curious of why they were smiling.

 

_Looks like this game wants us to expose our group secret to the whole class now._

 

_And I don’t disagree with it because…_

 

_It’s gonna be a blast for us!_

 

“Alright everyone! Now that you know which group you are in, you have at least five hours; one hour for song choice, one for practice, one for choreography or stage sets in the classroom, one for costumes, and one for dress rehearsal. You can have one or two songs to sing with the group and dancing. The more creative and polished it is, the higher chance of winning! Any questions?!” Their homeroom teacher explained.

 

“What will the group win?” Isogai asks for the whole class.

 

“Five of my tentacles for free tomorrow and bragging rights on that too! Also a free chance to see Anime Expo in LA, California before we go to Okinawa!”

 

Now that is something they want to fight for now. Everyone is now fired up to win that award.

 

“We of Class 3-E, accept your competition Korosensei!”

————

 

_After the five hours, we all stood outside on the track to see Korosensei setting up an audience area and a large stage with fancy lights, speakers, microphones, and instruments._

 

_The first five groups that came up picked out nice outfits and costumes for their shows._

 

_Some even played instruments, but not all of them were good at it._

 

_It wasn't long until we came on stage next._

 

_Seriously, the first three groups picked two short songs from Anime Openings._

 

_In order, they all sang (in groups): "Black Rock Shooter" and "Let me Hear", "Clattanoia" and "Golden Time Lover", and the third group singing "My Soul, Your Beats" and "Again"._

 

_Out of honesty, Terasaka's group did bad because of the low notes going flat and how it sounds more like screaming rather than actual singing, but the first girl group did pretty well… except that they didn’t sing all of the right notes at the end._

 

_As for the next two groups they picked one long songs only. It was “Core Pride” and “Wired Life”, which was kind of interesting since they are from the same anime._

 

_Now it's our turn to come on stage._

 

_Most of the class thought it was gonna be bad like the others since most of them couldn't sing in harmony with one another._

 

_However..._

 

_For Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Karma, and myself though, that is never our problem._

 

_Because of how it all started with that Kyoto incident a couple of months ago..._

 

_But that story is for later…_

 

_Right now, it’s time for us to show our band-_ **_The 3-E Assassins Squad!*_ **

 

————

 

     “And the last group of the competition! Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Maehara and Isogai! Let’s see if you can wow us!” Korosensei announces as the last group came up with microphones in their right hands.

 

The rest of 3-E were curious of why they were wearing their school uniform from the beginning of first term instead of costumes.

 

“For their songs, they will sing… Um… what are they singing?” Irina asked out of confusion since she was announcing the songs that each group will sing.

 

“Apparently their own songs they created.”, Karasuma answered, confused as well.

 

Some of the class mumbled to each other.

 

“Their own songs?”

 

“I wonder what it sounds like?”

 

“Probably worst.”

 

“Says the guy who failed at every high and low note of their performance.”

 

“Hey! Keep it down!” Isogai says through his microphone to gain everyone’s attention, which was successful.

 

“That’s right!” Maehara chimed through his microphone too.

 

3-E all calmed down to wait for what else they have to say.

 

“Anyways, you’re right that we are doing songs we created.”, Kayano started.

 

“Because we want to show two things. One, we all like this class very much, and we dedicate these songs to all of you guys.”, Karma added with a grin.

 

“And two, this is our secret that we only want you guys to know, because we are like one whole family.”, Nagisa finished with a gentle, soft smile.

 

This made everyone awe in wonder and touched by their kindness (which is surprising when it’s Karma, who is actually showing that right now).

 

“We will be singing two full songs.”, Isogai announces.

 

“The first one is called… Seishun Satsubatsuron! Enjoy!” The five exclaims, and runs to their spots.

 

The lights turned off for a moment, until they came back on with five different colors on five different singers. Karma had the white-grey light, Isogai with red, Maehara with pink, Kayano with green and yellow stripes, and Nagisa with solid yellow. Everyone, except the said five, gasped at the colors because those are the colors their homeroom teacher has for his emotions. Music started playing, and the singers on stage raised their free hand to the sky, and their microphones near their mouths. They started singing and jumping once the beat picks up (Like the anime opening and live performance that they did. There’s not much a special scene I can do with this song, so use the videos as a visual of what it’s suppose to be).

 

_All: Seishun... Satsubatsuron!_

 

_Nagisa: Kuchi ni dasu no wa_

_Karma: jikkō suru toki_

_Maehara: Sore ga kakkoī koto_

_All: shitteru sa (TARGET, sagashite bokura wa satsubatsu)_

_Kayano: Omoi wa mayou_

_Isogai: mayoedo susumu_

_All: Migite to migiashi issho ni de sōda_

 

_Nagisa and Kayano: Nan nanda iraira no hadō wa_

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Bokura no sonzai no shōmei?_

_All: Tsuki wo miagetakamaru_

_Sā sā! Sa-sa-sattō START!! (Background-Karma Laughing)_

 

_All: Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai_

_Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai_

_Genjō daha wo chīsana koe de yagate zekkyō shitaku naru_

_Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai (Yareba dekiru sa)_

_Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai (Kitto dekiru sa)_

_Dōse, to iu no wa kantandakedo_

_Ima wa agaite mitainda kimi to hajikete mitainda_

 

_Maehara: Ketsu wo tatakare_

_Nagisa: nigetaku natte_

_Karma: Sore wa kakkowarui nda_

_All: jā dōsuru? (ASSAULT, mottara bokura no unmei tenkan)_

_Isogai: Susumeba manabi_

_Kayano: manabeba kawaru_

_All: Gikochinai ugoki ga yagate koyū no STYLE_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Nandeda giragira to neraitai_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Bokura ga umareta kono shunkan_

_All: Tsuyokunare to ishiki ga_

_Sā sā! Sa-sa-sattō BURST!! (Background-Karma Laughing once again)_

 

_All: Furikitte mitakerya furikirero_

_Furikitte mitakerya furikirero_

_Rinkaiten toppa de nagameru keshiki chigau ondo no kaze ga fuku_

_Furikitte mitakerya furikirero (Sore ga dekiru sa)_

_Furikitte mitakerya furikirero (Minna dekiru sa)_

_Ashita, ni sureba rakuchin da kedo_

_Jibun best nuri kaete miseru kimi mo chōsen shite miro yo_

 

_Nagisa: Shizumare kodō (All without Nagisa: Batsubatsu satsubatsu)_

_Nagisa: Ayaui shidō (All without Nagisa: Marumaru satsubatsu)_

_Everyone else except Nagisa: Haigo ni chikazuku seppakukan_

_All (But Nagisa and Kayano start first, then Karma, Isogai, and Maehara come in next): Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai_

_Furikitte mitakerya furikirero_

 

_All: Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai_

_Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai_

_Genjō daha wo chīsana koe de yagate zekkyō shitaku naru_

_Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai (Yareba dekiru sa)_

_Yari kittenaikara yarikirenai (Kitto dekiru sa)_

_Dōse, to iu no wa kantandakedo_

_Ima wa agaite mitainda kimi to hajikete mitainda_

_Saredo seishun wa mirai he GO!!_

 

_Sā sā sā! Seishun satsubatsuron!_

 

————

 

Ending with them pointing at their whole class, everyone roared with cheers and excitement. There were so many comments and compliments flying by at their faces.

 

“HOLY CRAP!”

 

“That was awesome!”

 

“Truly spectacular!”

 

“Outstanding if I do say so myself!”

 

“Wow!”

 

“You guys were amazing!”

 

“That’s such a huge surprise, and a good one too!”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us that all five of you can sing?! You guys did way better than Terasaka’s singing!”

 

“HEY! AT LEAST I TRIED HERE!”

 

“Seriously, you guys were so cool on stage!”

 

“Thanks guys, we mean it.”, Isogai chuckled as his group all huddled together for a quick break until the next song.

 

“Out of curiosity, how are you guys so… connected and cooperative? I mean, most of our groups have awkward relationships and personalities clashing one another, but you guys make it look like a solid team on stage right now.”, Kataoka asked them with the others nodding in agreement.

 

“Well…” Kayano started.

 

“How should we say this guys?” Maehara asks them.

 

“Easy. Nagisa?” Karma assures him.

 

“Sure. The reason why we are so connected and cooperative is because we are a band together known as **_The 3-E Assassins Squad_**!” Nagisa chimes with a smile at how shocked the rest of his classmates and teachers are.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO WWWWWAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!” Everyone, except the five on stage, screamed.

 

“Coincidence you guys?!” Sumire squeaked.

 

“I think not!” Muramatsu added.

 

“And I thought it didn’t involve about us!” Sugaya exclaimed.

 

“Well there’s only one 3-E that has assassins in them!” Mimura retorted his statement.

 

“I knew you guys sounded so familiar!” Nakamura shouted with realization.

 

“If I am correct, you five became famous during our field trip in Kyoto, correct?” Korosensei asked them as he calmed the students down from the revelation.

 

“That’s right Sir. However, it’s a long story of how it happened.”, Kayano replied.

 

“Ahhhh. I see. Well we will hear about it later, let’s listen to your last song now!”

 

“Right. This last song is called Jiriki Hongan Revolution, and we’ll be actually singing this at Okinawa soon!” Isogai exclaimed.

 

“So sit back, and enjoy this exclusive performance for you guys only!” The 3-E Assassins Squad added with happiness, and turned their back to them, same colored lights on them.

 

As the song started, they immediately hopped around to see them, and started their performance. All five stood, bowed, and took pointed their hands like guns to “shoot” Korosensei while singing the first few lines.

 

_All: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_

_Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Sensē! Target On!_

 

All five scattered on stage with Nagisa in the middle, Karma on his right, Kayano on his left, Isogai on the far right, and Maehara on the far left, swaying to the beat.

 

_Nagisa: Potential takai_

_Karma: Hodomendokusai_

_Maehara: Droupout_

_Isogai: Mentality_

_Kayano: Hi nichijou o ryōgashi_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Bokura wa utatanegao shite_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Knife kakushimotta_

 

_(All: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

As each sang their part, they took a step forward and back until the last lyric to point to the sky.

 

_Karma: Hottokeba_

_Isogai: kitto dareka_

_Maehara: yattekureru to_

_Kayano:Dokoka_

_Nagisa: tanin no to datta..._

_All: dakedo_

 

Making it to the chorus, they stood in place and swayed their upper body and free arm like they are running (Like the summer version of this opening).

 

_All: Mr. Teacher oshiete mikansei no bokura_

_Anata to iu furaku no Target uchinukeru deshou ka?_

_Idomu kagiri... (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

_Kanousei wa Half & Half (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

_All: Mr. Teacher miteite mayoi ooki bokura_

_Dare yori mo anata no tame ni mou benkyouchuu sa_

_Satsui dake ga (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

_Anata e no Message (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

The five on stage simultaneously swayed their hand to the class, and then had their hand forming a gun again, but pointing to the the sky at the end of the verse.

 

_Nagisa and Kayano: Jiriki (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: gachide)_

_Nagisa and Kayano: hongan (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: ikuyo)_

_All: Revolution_

 

They all repeated what they did in the beginning and did so until the second verse.

 

_All: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_

_Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_

_Oh yeah!_

_Sensē! Target On!_

 

_Nagisa: Hana no inochi to_

_Karma: Time Limit_

_Maehara: Naze ni_

_Isogai: sonna ni_

_Kayano: Mijikai setteinano?_

 

_Karma, Isogai and Maehara: Zasetsu kara wo V-ji seichou_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Bokura inoru bakari_

 

_(All: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

Each of their respected lights came as they sang their lyrics. At the end of the solo lyrics, all the lights created a rotating dotted circle until the end of the chorus.

 

_Karma: Tanin kara_

_Isogai: jibun demo_

_Maehara: kitai sarenai_

_Kayano: Hibi ga_

_Nagisa: iki wo fukikaesu..._

_All: Kanji?_

 

Isogai, Maehara, Karma, Kayano, and Nagisa repeated the motions and dance again for the chorus with the lights' positions on stage.

 

_All: Mr. Teacher miteite sorezore ni bokura_

_Anata no kotoba eiyou ni sukusuku sodatteru_

_Kinou yori mo (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

_Hiyari to saseta desho? (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

_All: Mr. Teacher oshiete nejire ooki bokura_

_Eranda riyuu o itsuka wa yomitokeru deshou ka?_

_Akiramezu ni (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

_Kuwadatete ikimasu (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

_Nagisa and Kayano: Jiriki (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: gachide)_

_Nagisa and Kayano: hongan (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: ikuyo)_

_All: Revolution_

 

As the instrumental part came in, they all ran around and jumped with excitement until Nagisa yelled with enthusiasm, “Hey guys! It's Roll call time! Ready?!”

 

"Yeah!" The rest chimed back.

 

The five of them turned their backs in front of the audience on the same spots they scattered from, and turned for when it was their turn to sing. They did the same part of standing, bowing, and locking on a target with their finger, but once they sang their verse, the others point at the singer until the last person finishes their lyric.

 

**_Nagisa: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_ **

**_Karma: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_ **

**_Isogai: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_ **

**_Maehara: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_ **

**_Kayano: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_ **

 

They moved their finger in a large circle before pointing at their homeroom teacher once more.

 

_All: Oh yeah!_

_Sensē! Target On!_

 

Taking their time for the next verse, Karma, Kayno, Nagisa, Isogai, and Maehara went closer to the center of the stage and smiled at one another. They put their free hand around one another until the last chorus came up.

 

_Nagisa and Kayano: Arienai koto dakedo_

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Kitto hijou jitai dakedo_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Fushigi (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: itsuno)_

_Nagisa and Kayano: dayone (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: hiyori)_

_All: ikiteru..._

_Tte kanji_

 

They all separated back to their spots and yelled in unison to their classmates, “Dance with us now!”

 

Everyone in the audience stood up with a smile, and danced with them (Opening two summer edition style) as the five sang the last chorus. For Ritsu's case, Takebayashi stabbed his phone to the ground as she danced with them.

 

_All: Mr. Teacher oshiete mikansei no bokura_

_Anata to iu furaku no Target uchinukeru deshou ka?_

_Idomu kagiri... (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

_Kanousei wa Half & Half (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

_All: Mr. Teacher miteite mayoi ooki bokura_

_Dare yori mo anata no tame ni mou benkyouchuu sa_

_Satsui dake ga (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

_Anata e no Message (Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!)_

 

Dancing and twirling closer to the center of the stage, all five sang the lyric with a unique pose from the others (Maehara giving an okay sign and a grin, Isogai showing a peace sign next to him with a thin bright smile, Kayano smiling with her teeth showing and having her hand out like a wave, and Nagisa, grinning, and Karma, with his devil’s grin, pointing at their target like duel guns.

 

_Maehara: Tariki (Kayano: ateni)_

_Isogai: hongan (Nagisa: suruno)_

_Karma: yamemasu_

 

_Nagisa and Kayano: Jiriki (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: gachide)_

_Nagisa and Kayano: hongan (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: ikuyo)_

_All: Revolution_

 

All five of them, for the last time, stood, bowed, and locked on their yellow octopus teacher.

 

_All: Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_

_Kiritsu! Rei! Lock On!_

_Oh yeah! Oh yeah!_

_Sensē! Target On!_

 

————

 

     As Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Maehara, and Isogai still pointed at Korosensei at the end of their song, everyone cheered and applauded once again. This was their cue to bow at the end of the performance and thank them.

 

“Thank you guys for hearing us!” They shouted with happiness.

 

Once the class of 3-E calmed down from the last performance, Korosensei came up on stage with the 3-E Assassins Squad nearby.

 

“I must say, all of you guys did really well today! You all worked hard and cooperated together to try to win, and that’s a good thing. Even though you guys didn’t win the prize today, there is still more chances coming up later before Okinawa! Now, I believe we all know who won this contest everyone!” Their homeroom teacher announces.

 

“We sure do!” 3-E exclaimed with grins on their faces.

 

With Bitch-Sensei, Korosensei, and Karasuma, they all shouted with joy, “Congratulations Isogai, Maehara, Kayano, Karma, and Nagisa; The 3-E Assassins Squad!”

 

And with that, the said five smiled and did their last bow, jumping off the stage to celebrate with the others on their win. Little did all of them know that Korosensei took a picture of Kayano, Karma, Nagisa, Maehara, and Isogai when they jumped off the platform*.

 

** _‘A memory that is worth keeping… This plan is really going well... I'm glad I did this.'_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* I would have use the 3-nen E-gumi Utatan title for the five of them, but that felt too copyright, so I just thought of the name me and my four other friends used when we sing together the Assassination Classroom songs.
> 
> 2* Season 2 anyone when Korosensei takes a lot of pictures? :P
> 
> So...I have nothing else but to say that's all for this chapter, and I will see you guys later!


	13. Chapter 12: Break Time! -Korosensei and the students of 3-E’s Missions: Stalking Targets Karma and Nagisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a break from the games!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THE FOURTH WALL HAS BEEN BROKEN. BLAME IT ON MY BEST FRIEND FOR THE IDEA!
> 
> This is a break from the games and what the others do when there are no games for a day or two. It could be either dramatic, humorous, normal, or fluffy depending on what would fit for the plot. In this chapter, it's a bit of a foreshadow drama chapter of the past between Nagisa and Karma, but also some humor as well from the class. I won't spoil it yet, so enjoy!

Chapter 12: Break Time! -Korosensei and the students of 3-E’s Missions: Stalking Targets Karma and Nagisa

-Anything with bold and italic in thoughts is gonna be a fourth wall breaking all of a sudden. Blame it on my BFF. -.-‘

 

-The Next Day-

 

“Ahhhh! It’s a beautiful day today! Birds are singing. Flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you…*” Korsensei self-narrated in a deep voice as he came in the classroom on a Saturday morning.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…And he forgot that the weekends are their breaks from playing games.

 

“…Oh yeah…They are… taking a break…”, The yellow octopus mumbled, until he started crying a waterfall on his smiling face.

 

“WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS TERRIBLE! I AM ALL ALONE NOW WITH NOTHING TO DO!!!!! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT MY ONLY FAVORITE CLASS HERE TO PLAY OR TORTURE WITH TO GET ALL OF MY PAIRINGS TO COME TRUE?!?!?!?!” He screamed.

 

**_‘You could go find out what they are all doing in a non-stalking way…’_ **

 

“That’s a great idea Auth- I mean me! Let’s go see if they are doing anything fun today!” Korosensei exclaims, and at mach 20, he went out to search for his students in town.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

**_‘Eh? What are you guys still reading me for? Go on and continue to the story! Ignore the fact that the fourth wall was broken! I’ll fix that! >o<’_ **

————

 

-Town: Somewhere in the Mall-

-10:50 A.M-

 

“Neh neh! Look at all of these charms and pendants girls! Which ones should I get?” Kayano asked the girls behind her, holding a cake and a cat charm.

 

The girls of 3-E went out together to shop at the mall for some girl time. Right now, they are at a charms and pendants shop for an accessory on their items.

 

“Hmm… I think the cake one suits you, since you like desserts and all.”, Kurahashi suggested.

 

The other girls nodded with agreement, having Kayano buy the cake charm with a smile. As they were walking out, they all saw a specific couple happily walking through the mall, holding hands together.

 

“Is that-“, Kataoka started.

 

“Who we think-“ Sumire added.

 

“It is?” Okuda finished.

 

“Definitely.”, Nakamura answered with an evil smirk on her face.

 

“And we are gonna go stalk them?” Yada sighs.

 

“What else do you expect from me? Come on girls, let’s go!” The blond exclaimed, starting their unexpected stalking mission.

————

-Town: Near the Arcade-

-30 minutes after the girls saw the couple-

 

“Damnit! I was so close!” Yoshida cursed as the stuffed white rabbit escaped from the claw and back into the pile of toys.

 

The boys of 3-E (except two of them) were at the arcade to hang out and chill with random games to try out.

 

“You can still do it Yoshida! We know you can do it!” Terasaka and Muramatsu cheered him on as he tried again.

 

“Well isn’t he determined to get that rabbit, huh?” Okajima questions the other guys nearby.

 

“It is for his ‘ _crush_ ’ from what I heard.”, Mimura replied with his curled left pointer finger under his bottom lip, watching Yoshida finally getting the stuffed rabbit.

 

“You mean Hara?”, Kimura asks as he scored 50 points on a drop ball game.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Hey guys! Have any of you seen Nagisa or Karma? I didn’t see them today.”, Sugino asked the boys with him right now.

 

“No.”, Takebayashi answered quickly

 

“I haven’t.”, Chiba added.

 

“Me neither.”, Muramatsu interjects.

 

“Where could they be?” Sugaya sighs.

 

“Hey guys. I think we found them.”, Maehara interrupts them as Isogai points outside of the arcade.

 

The boys looked to see Nagisa and Karma, walking and talking to each other with their hands intertwined.

 

“Seriously, they even look like a perfect couple with those almost matching outfits too.”, Yoshida pointed out.

 

He’s right. They were both wearing blue jeans, black converses, and a silver chained bracelet with their lover’s first letter of their name (Karma with N and Nagisa with K). The only difference in their outfits was that Nagisa wore a dark blue tank top with a white plaid shirt over it while Karma wore a red sleeved shirt that touches his shoulders with a black blazer over it.

 

“They seem to be heading towards that famous fancy cafe over there.”, Isogai states, seeing the couple entering the cafe called ‘Cœur d'or’.

 

“Wait, isn’t that French for ‘Heart of Gold’? That has to be very expensive to eat there!” Kimura exclaimed.

 

“Didn’t Karma say his family was rich?” Sugaya asked the other guys.

 

“Yeah… Meaning he’s gonna pay for both of their meals.”, Takebayashi added slowly.

 

This gave the guys the idea to watch them.

 

“Well now, why don’t we see our cute couple there enjoying themselves? Come on, you guys gotta agree with this plan!” Okajima insisted.

 

“… I mean… we don’t really have an idea on how to date someone…”, Mimura slowly says.

 

“Or how it is suppose to play out…”, Muramatsu mumbled.

 

“… I guess it’s worth a try.”, Isogai sighs, letting the plan go in action.

 

“Alright! Operation Stalk our Favorite Pairing is go!” Tereasaka shouted.

 

_‘Who made you name this mission?!’_ The other boys thought with blank faces and sweats drops as they all went out of the arcade to stalk Nagisa and Karma.

————

-In ‘Cœur d'or’-

 

“I gotta admit Karma, you sure have a good taste in other types of meals besides Japanese foods.”, Nagisa comments as he and Karma were seated outside with a view of the streets and small buildings.

 

“Blame my parents for that taste since they travel around the world too much for money and culture.”, Karma sighs as he looked at the menu on the table.

 

“True.”

 

As they figured out what they are gonna eat for lunch, about 27 pairs of eyes were staring at the couple from hearing range; mainly the other boys since they are the first group there.

 

“Hey boys!”, Hayami quietly exclaimed from behind as the girls caught up with them.

 

“Hey. You guys are stalking the couple too?” Kimura asked them as they combined with the boys.

 

“Yep! For fun!” Nakamura cheerfully replied as the class now focused on Nagisa and Karma’s date.

 

From looks of it, the said boys are now waiting for their food as they drank sodas and started a conversation.

 

“So is everything alright at home? No trouble with your mom?” Karma asked Nagisa.

 

“No, she’s actually out of town for work until we go to Okinawa. I’ll take it for granted since she won’t be back for a while.”, The shorter teen answered with relief.

 

Something about the way he said it was odd, but the students didn’t want to wonder much about it. They only want to see what they’re doing right now.

 

“Then that means I can stay at yours for a bit.”

 

“Sure. Mom did say it’s okay to have friends come or sleepover as long as they don’t ruin the house.”

 

Their conversation kept going until they received their food. From the only note that the other students of 3-E are mentally taking on this date is one on one talking so far. This started to get boring for since it's the only thing going on right now. When all hope was lost on finding out how to really date someone for the students, a woman near a grand piano inside the cafe sighed in frustration.

 

“Where is that annoying, irresponsible, lazy pianist? They were supposed to perform right now for lunch!” She growled.

 

Nagisa looked at the piano, then thought for a minute. It’s not a secret anymore that he can play a lot of instruments since Guess the Language Game, so he may as well play a song he composed…but which one?

 

_…Hmmm…_

 

_Maybe I should do a song to express how much I really love Karma…_

 

_From all those years ago…_

 

_After all…_

 

_He is the darkness that balances the light in me since we met._

 

_Even if we were a thousand miles apart in connection…_

 

He made up his mind, and went up to talk to the woman. Karma watches his boyfriend with curiosity of what he is doing. During their conversation, the woman nodded with a smile, and let Nagisa play the piano.

 

_‘What are you up to, Love?’_ The taller teen thought as Nagisa took a deep breath, and started playing a song that he wrote on the days when Karma left him in the middle of second year, and came back after his suspension a few months ago (Post-Script, by The Hoshizora Project*).

 

“Hey guys… guys! Look, Nagisa is playing the piano!” Maehara exclaimed, catching everyone’s attention now.

 

The rest of 3-E quickly looked in surprise and wonder at the bluenette from outside as he started singing in clear English with the piano notes in a soothing, calm, pleading-like voice:

 

**_It's been so long, a year since then_ **

**_Do you still remember our past?_ **

**_We dashed ahead, I didn't know_ **

**_I see that it went really fast_ **

 

It sounded like he is remembering something that someone else should remember with him.

 

“It’s like he wants to recall a precious, sad, yet a hopeless moment with both them.”, Korosensei, horribly disguised, says behind his students that are stalking the pair.

 

The class jumped a little, about to yell at their teacher, but they didn’t since it would break their cover. They watched with concern and continued to listen to Nagisa singing and playing the piano. What is that memory the bluenette wants his boyfriend to remember?

 

**_Here deep in my memories_ **

**_I'm searching the unchanging you_ **

**_And until this point, here and now_ **

**_I'm waiting for you to break through_ **

 

A memory suddenly hit Karma when that verse was sung. He now recalled it with Nagisa now… the day they started to grow apart*.

 

-Quick Flashback-

 

‘ _Karma… What’s that letter you are holding? … A letter? From who?’_

 

_‘_ **_It’s nothing you need to know about Nagisa. Just drop the subject.'_ **

 

_‘It doesn’t sound like nothing from how your voice sounds right now.’_

 

**_‘Look… just forget about it, okay? I have to go. Later…I guess…’_ **

 

_'Why are you pushing me away Karma? I thought we would be together for a while… Is this really you right now?’_

 

_‘…Can I see you one more time before you leave me alone at least?’_

 

**_'... I can't be with you right now Nagisa! ...'m Sorry.'_ **

 

_'... You left me now...'_

 

_'...But I may see you again...'_

 

_'Even if we act like we never met.'_

 

-End Flashback-

 

**_I really badly want to see you once more_ **

**_Just for a moment, that is all I ask for_ **

**_I am not reaching you somewhere, oh so far_ **

**_You are my distant star_ **

 

_It was on that day when I finally realized I loved him…_

 

_But after we grew apart…_

 

_I wasn’t sure if it was permanent because…_

 

_Those feelings at that time when he left me were too deep in my mind._

 

_So I wrote this song in order to fully express those sad feelings into a meaning…_

 

_A meaning for a memory that got us here today._

 

_Something as a plead to see him one more time on that day.._

 

_Yet we already did so from a later time in the distance…_

 

_…And right now…_

 

_I didn’t think I would actually sing this right now in front of the boy I loved for sometime._

 

_But now..._

 

_It came true..._

 

_That distant wish of seeing him, loving him, and talking to him once more after that memory has been heard._

 

**_I really badly want to see you right now_ **

**_And all the times we shared but I wonder how_ **

**_Maybe it's just too late?_ **

**_Still I have a wish to send you, oh please come true_ **

 

————

 

As the last note of the melody sang in many ears of listeners, the whole cafe cried and cheered for Nagisa as he stood and bowed with a thin smile. He looked like he was gonna cry as he went back to his table. Before sitting down though, Karma flung himself on the smaller boy’s body with small tears flowing down his face.

 

"... Did you mean all of that?" ' _Those feelings of love, hopelessness, and doubt from that time we grew apart?'_ Karma asked, the last part being said through his tear-filled amber eyes.

 

"Yes... and before you say that 'It's my fault for separating us' crap, let me say this.", Nagisa says with a strong tone.

 

He looked into his eyes to show the truth he has in his words, and mind.

 

"We knew that separating for some time was meant to happen to us on that day, so don't say it was your fault. We knew that there was gonna be a lot of 'what ifs' now that we recalled it. But I knew, on that day, you would still come back to me. Whether we would be boyfriends, best friends, friends, acquaintances, Hell, even strangers, we would still find each other again. I don't care about what happened on that day that... pushed us away from each other.

 

**_But..._ **

 

**_All I ever wanted..._ **

 

**_Was to see you again..._ **

 

**_Even if it meant saying goodbye one last time..._ **

 

**_Permanently_**."

 

Now Nagisa started crying as he let the last word draw out of his mouth. Karma pulled the bluenette closer, saying these words that made everyone, even themselves and class 3-E who are still outside, realize what true love means.

 

“… I will never ever, leave you to think that it maybe permanent again. I love you too much to let you go now, and I don’t want to repeat that day again.would've blamed myself for making a foolish mistake like that. Hell, I would do anything to make you see that I will be by your side for the rest of my life. Forget about the guilt on that day, because it only brings us to that assumption of permanente beliefs in the future. I love you with all my heart to say that you are truly the only one who can show me lessons in life that I haven't seen before. Like now with what you just showed me. You are my true love, my other half that I can't live without Nagisa. I really do love you."

 

Karma's speech touched Nagisa's heart to the point of feeling wanted by true love.

 

_He is right..._

 

_This whole moment led to true love._

 

_And that's why..._

 

"I really love you too, Karma. You're my other half in my life that I can't live without either. I love you so much."

 

Both boys got tired of standing, and sat next to each other while still cuddling one another. They didn't break eye contact at that motion until they kissed again, but with passion and care from one another. It lasted for quite a while until a certain terribly disguised teacher wailed loudly for them to hear outside. The bluenette and red haired boy growled with a devious smirk on their faces when they saw all of their classmates and Korosensei staring at them with panicking eyes.

 

"You were all _stalking_ us?" Nagisa says coldly, seeping out his bloodlust bit by bit as he heard failed excuses from his class.

 

"Wait!"

 

"Well-"

 

"We-"

 

"Umm."

 

"Just saw-"

 

"You guys-"

 

"And yeah..."

 

"...You guys better start running away now... or else tomorrow will be the most unpleasant day of All.Of.Your.LIVES.", Karma snarled as he released horrifying vibes to his friends and teacher.

 

The students of 3-E and their homeroom teacher flailed and sprinted away from them with fear.

 

"...Well then, shall we continue eating, My Love?" Karma asks, looking at the shorter boy with a sweet smile.

 

His boyfriend picked up his food and chuckled, "Of course, My Sweetheart."

 

And the rest of the date went beautiful without a hitch... except for tomorrow.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* Undertale already anyone?  
> 2* This is song is in the games called Deemo and Voez (Both by Rayark Company). It's really nice to listen to. :)
> 
> I feel really tired today to say anything else >.<'. Other then that, I hope you all liked this, and I'll see you later!


	14. Chapter 13: ...In Heaven Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the torture begin!  
> Also a Major Secret Exposed #4! Who? It's already on the start of the chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I like to add a little lemon; I can't do that at the moment! I can try, but it won't turn out great, so I'll leave that be until later. For now, I'll keep it laid off for now.

Chapter 13: … In Heaven Time

Let the torture/matchmaking from our Main Couple Begin! (Also a couple of going relationships as well!) Some is in detail while others are just conversations. Also a Major Secret Exposed #4: Maehara and Isogai!

 

-3-E Classroom-

-The Next Day-

 

“WE ARE SO FUCKING SCREWED!!!!!!!!!” Terasaka, Okajima, Sugino, Nakamura, Muramatsu, Fuwa, and Yoshida screamed from the top of their lungs.

 

Everyone was in a gigantic panic after being caught red-handed yesterday by the top two assassins in their class. Knowing how those two worked together, they are in deep shark water now. Irina and Kurasama were filled in on what happened yesterday with Korosensei and the students’ failed mission to stalk Nagisa and Karma.

 

“You two are lucky that you didn’t come with us, or else you’ll also feel the wrath of the duo today.”, Kanzaki commented as the two human teachers stared at them with the ’You shouldn’t have done that’ look.

 

Deep down though, the two felt relieved that they weren’t part of their mess, knowing how dangerous the duo of boys can do. Heck, they could be the world’s greatest assassin pair on Earth… if it wasn’t gonna get destroyed in a year. Somewhere in their minds though, Karasuma and Irina had a small devil inside their brains, popping around with laughter for today. For what you may ask? It’s coming soon.

 

“Starting now.”, A pair of male pissed off voices said behind the class.

 

“AAAAHHHH!”

 

“ACK!”

 

“WAH!”

 

“OH NO!”

 

Various screams somewhat echoed in the class as the students turned around to see Karma and Nagisa with glares and frowns. Their bloodlust is already filling the room, and at any second, they will be killed by it. Oh they are really screwed now to the point of already being stuck in a deep hole forever.

 

“Any last prayers before we torture you guys for today’s first game?” The Red Demon asked the class as his boyfriend locked the windows and one of the doors.

 

“Might as well say it now.”, Sugino sighs, making everyone burst into tears and shouted many things that could possibly help them escape the pain.

 

“We are so sorry!”

 

“Very sorry!”

 

“Please have mercy on us!”

 

“We beg of you!”

 

“We didn’t mean to stalk you guys for our benefits! Ow!”

 

“Not helping Muramatsu!”

 

“We won’t do it again, we promised! Maybe… OUCH!”

 

“That’s not gonna help us either Okajima!”

 

“Just please don’t kill us!”

 

“Please!!!”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Silence engulfs the class. Nothing but the scary aura was still present around them.

 

…

 

…

 

“Well at least we tried to reason with them… right?” Takebayashi exasperates, knowing that it’s too late to change the duo’s mind.

 

“-Ahem- Now that we finished hearing that ramble, let’s begin this morning's game.”, Nagisa says, pulling out a list in his notebook while Karma watches the class for any of them trying to escape.

 

“Can I explain the game rules Nagi?" The taller teen asked with a large grin on his face.

 

"Sure. Just don't tell them what the list is.", The bluenette replied fast in English, not wanting them to know what the list is.

 

"Alright. Now listen up you guys! Since this is your punishment for stalking us, and doing so poorly at that, we will play 7 Minutes in Heaven. The non-explicit version for now.", Karma explained clearly, getting all of the class's attention...

 

Until they heard what game they will be tortured with.

 

"WHHAAAAATTTT?!" Fuwa screamed.

 

"Oh Fuuuuu-" Kimura hissed as he bit his lip.

 

"Nononononononononono!” Sugaya stuttered.

 

“Please! Anything but THAT game!!!” Okano screamed with the other girls.

 

“This is sickening! Let us go!” Some of the boys added to the class’s shouts.

 

"Why?!" Kayano asked the pair.

 

"For our amusement, torture, and feeling of privacy ripped from our bodies.", The Red Demon Karma snickers.

 

“Of course you wanted to do it for torture! But what about Nagisa?!” Korosensei retorted.

 

“For a lesson on why you guys shouldn’t invade in anyone’s privacy.”, Nagisa stated as a sickening smile ran across his face, frightening his classmates now.

 

“Enough chitchat, let’s start the rules! We will call you up by pair and shove you two in an empty classroom we have already prepared. You both have seven minutes together to hear some private things about one another and a couple of secrets as well. One door and **ALL** windows are locked, taped, and glued so you **CAN’T** break them to save yourselves. We are also gonna have Bitch-Sensei at the doors and Karasuma at the windows to stop you from breaking out since **THEY** don’t invade a couple’s privacy.”, Karma explained with some emphasizes on a couple of words.

 

“Note that whoever tries to escape will be going for another round of this game with the same partners, so don’t even try for both of your sakes! Also, if you guys become something “more” in those seven minutes with no forcefulness, then you’ll be free to go from any possible chance of going for another round. Got it?” The bluenette added.

 

“G-got it.”, The class replied, praying that they aren’t the first people to start the game.

 

“Good. Let’s start the game with our first pair now! Maehara and Isogai!”

 

The two boys gulped as the _“innocent”_ boy of the couple read his list of names in his notebook. They don't want to do it first!

 

“Come on you two. Hurry up, or this will go on until late afternoon. Heck, maybe the whole day.”, Karma hisses at them, slowly taking out wasabi from his pocket.

 

Knowing that red head, he knows how to torture you until your soul is his (literally). Isogai sighs and grabs Maehara to shove him first in the empty classroom. Before the male rep went in, he pulls out a piece of white paper with something written on it and slams it hopelessly on the front of the door before closing it shut.

 

“It says…’Do not listen to this.’…Umm…Okay?” Kataoka reads before looking confused with the rest of her fellow classmates.

 

“Alright then. Bitch-Sensei, Karasuma, you’re positions please.”, Nagisa says sweetly to them.

 

“Yes Sir.”, The two adults replied with a small _“innocent”_ smile, heading out to where they are on guard for any chance of escapees.

 

“Now then. Let the seven minutes… Begin!” Karma yells, starting the timer on his phone for the first round to begin.

 

————

 

-Maehara and Isogai-

 

“This is great…sitting around and exposing a secret or two to your best friend since childhood. Right Isogai?” Maehara asked as the he and Isogai were sitting next to each other, staring at the blank wall.

 

Nagisa and Karma were right about the windows and door being locked, so that’s definitely a no go to escape. All they can do now is either be bored, talk for seven minutes, or the extreme.

 

“R-right.”, The brunette stuttered, not enjoying this game at all.

 

The reason for that was, of course, no privacy and tension beginning to form. The Truth or Dare game from a couple of days ago was more enjoyable than this because everyone gets embarrassed together, not one on one alone.

 

_‘This game will be the death of me if my secret is revealed about my crush on Hiroto!’_ Isogai thought as his face burns up with that in mind.

 

“Are you okay man? You look like you have fever.”, The orange hair boy questions.

 

_‘Well fudge! What do I do?!’_

 

“I-I’m completely fine! Honest!” The other male answered quickly.

 

“No you’re not. You don’t answer quickly or stutter often, especially with me.”, Maehara countered.

 

_‘He’s gonna know that I like him more as a friend! Crap…Crap…Crap…Crap…Crap…Crap…Crap…Crap-‘_

 

“T-that is… um… I have no idea what you’re going on with this Maehara!” Isogai exclaimed, closing his eyes from his best friend.

 

‘ _I am definitely gonna die now…’_

 

“It’s quite easy actually Isogai… Just open your eyes for a minute.”, He heard the other boy, sounding a little shy.

 

“N-not yet…”

 

“Yuuma.”, Maehara called Isogai’s first name, shocking the brunette to open his eyes.

 

The orange haired teen took that opportunity to kiss him on the lips. He felt Isogai flinch at first, and then fell into bliss as they both deepened their kiss as one. It felt forever before they broke the kiss to breathe.

 

“Does that clear up the confusion Isogai?” Maehara asked him.

 

“Do I even need to answer that after what we just did Hiroto?” Isogai answered with a chuckle.

 

They both smiled at each other lovingly before hugging one another.

 

“No…Because we already found out ourselves.”

 

“Yeah…Hey Hiroto?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“…I love you.”

 

“I love you too… Yuuma.”

 

————

 

The first seven minutes was up, and Nagisa smiled as Isogai and Maehara came out with their hands together. The brunette gave the shorter male a wink while Maehara mouthed _“Thanks Nagisa and Karma!”_ with a smile. The bluenette mouthed back _“You’re welcome you two!”_ as he placed a checkmark and a heart next to the pair’s name before calling out the next pair on the list. Karma noticed this as well, and gave the new couple a thumbs up from behind his back.

 

“Alright then. Next up is Yoshida and Sumire!” Nagisa called next.

 

The two said people stood up and ran quickly to the room before anything further happens.

 

“Well they seem frantic.”, The red haired pointed out as he reseted the timer to seven minutes again.

 

“Guess so… Say, did anyone tried to escape yet while Isogai and Maehara were inside?” Nagisa asked.

 

“Just stupid Terasaka and Korosensei.”, Karma answered, pointing at the two idiots who were tied up in the corner next to them.

 

The petite boy had a huge sweat drop coming down from his annoyed, scrunched face, and sighed, “…Should I even ask why?”

 

“They thought they could use ninjutsu to escape their way out of this game.*”, Karma mimicked his expression as he sighed back.

 

“I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF NINJUTSU WAS REALLY TRUE!!!” Korosensei wailed.

 

“SHUT UP DAMN OCTOPUS! I TOLD YOU THAT NARUTO CRAP DOESN’T EXIST!” Terasaka screamed at his teacher as he tried to break out of his bonds.

 

“Why did we have these two tied together?” The whole class sighed as the bickering kept going.

 

It went on until Sumire and Yoshida came out with faint blushes across their cheeks. Both of them were quiet, too quiet for any of the students’ liking. Unfortunately,they still did not became a couple, but they survived the game at least.

 

“Okay then… next is… huh… Kataoka and Kayano.”, Karma announced, looking at the list with his head on his lover’s shoulder.

 

Kataoka blinked for a minute before her mouth dropped to the ground.

 

“Eh?! Us?!” Kayano exclaimed with shock on her face.

 

“You heard him Kayano. Come on, no stalling!” Nagisa says as he pushed his female friend into the room with their female rep.

 

He closed the door behind them and sighed as the clock said “10:40” on the wall.

 

“Ugh… it’s gonna go through afternoon too.”

 

(At this point in time, here are some minor, or major, conversations from the other pairs)

 

————

 

-Kataoka and Kayano-

(Has a major plot to their relationship)

 

“…I don’t understand why they picked us together.”

 

“Me neither. At least Nagisa isn’t sadistic like Karma.”

 

“Or like Korosensei when he sees people dating.”

 

“True. Hey Kataoka? Why is it that you get those letters from other girls?”

 

“Huh?! How did you know about that?”

 

“I saw you tucking away a letter written by a girl in 2-B one day. She had it in her hands before you went up the mountain that morning. The letter had a purple heart on it, which was the same one you tucked away in at class.”

 

“To be honest… I am not sure why. Guess they just want to have forbidden love with a girl.”

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“…T-that kind of makes sense… I-I guess. I mean, you are pretty and all.”

 

“What?”

 

“N-Nothing Kataoka!”

 

————

 

-Mimura and Sugaya-

(Minor)

 

“Did Karma just picked us for the fun of it, or was it really on the list?”

 

“Don’t ask me Sugaya. All I know is that he had that demon’s smirk on his face.”

 

————

 

-Takebayashi and Okuda-

(Minor)

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“N-nice day today, right Takebayashi?”

 

“…I guess…?”

 

“…”

 

Awkward…..

 

————

 

-Okajima and Okano-

 

“Hey girl~”

 

“…”

 

“Want a kiss? AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!”

 

Okano kicked Okajima’s opening between his legs and then started slamming him to a wall out of disgust.

 

“OW STOP OW OWOWOW AAAAHHHH!”

 

————

 

-Outside of the Classroom at that Time-

 

“AAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!”

 

“Did you guys hear something?” Maehara asked the class as Isogai slept on his shoulder.

 

“At 11:35 right now? Nope.”, Nakamura answered as she popped her lips with a lollipop from Korosensei in her mouth.

 

“Nothing.”, Sugaya stated.

 

“Not a clue.”, Fuwa added.

 

“If you say so.”

 

————

 

It was late afternoon when the class finished the game, and let’s just say those who weren’t with their crushes were exhausted as heck. The others that were with their crushes either had the best, awkward, or interesting seven minutes with them. But even so, they were still punished and exhausted from that torture game.

 

_‘I now swear that I shall never stalk our Karmagisa couple for a while.’_ , The students and Korosensei thought as they rest their heads on their desks.

 

“So? You guys learned not to stalk us again?” Karma asked his “ _dead_ ” class, except Nagisa.

 

“YES!!!” Everyone else screamed, not wanting anymore pain.

 

“Good. Looks like we have done our job. Right Karma?” Nagisa chimed.

 

“Right, my Nagi~.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I felt like adding Naruto for the fun of it. :P
> 
> Also, this next part is REALLY IMPORTANT! I am gonna take a break next week due to a lot of work for the last few days of school. Why? Well... Our finals are coming up, and I have band to perform at, so I am gonna be VERY busy. BUT! I will have a double update after next week, so you won't be bored after that! Again, sorry I am taking a break, but I do need this for school. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for understanding!


	15. Chapter 14: The Bet Time! Asano V.S. Nagisa 1st Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asano comes in with a bet against Nagisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! Finally feels good to be writing again! Good news is that I've finished finals and school, and now I am on summer vacation! Yeah!!! Now I can write more for you guys! <3\. Anyways, This chapter involves cursing and some drama (because of a friend's idea), so you have been warned. There's more news that I'll talk about later, but for now enjoy my return!

Chapter 14: The Bet Time! Asano V.S. Nagisa 1st Period

Asano comes in to make a bet against Nagisa. Strong Language ensured.

 

-The Next Day-

 

“So you believed that they have a secret that I am not telling you, my boy?”

 

“Don’t call me ‘my boy’, and yes, I believe there is a secret they are keeping.”

 

“…Very well then. You have exactly two days to find out if they have a secret or not. You can threaten them and torture them all you want, but you cannot KILL them. If you do, I will severely punish you without mercy. Deal?”

 

“Deal.”

 

————

 

-Class 3-E-

 

_Another normal day in our favorite class again…_

 

_Or so we thought, until a familiar face appeared outside._

 

_The Chairman’s son, Asano, came all the way here…_

 

_For a bet that would’ve exposed many things._

 

“Guys! Bad news! Asano is coming!” Kurahashi exclaimed, running into our classroom with a scared look.

 

“Asano?!” Everyone shouted, cueing Korosensei to poorly disguise himself as a human, and walk out of the building with the class.

 

Their classmate was right, Asano is walking towards them. As he came closer, they see a cruel smile on his face that the Class of 3-E knew what it means.

 

_He’s planning on getting information from them._

 

“Asano! We didn’t expect you to come here. What is it that you need?” Korosensei greeted cooly and collectively, not wanting his unexpected visit to fear him.

 

“Very sorry about not telling you that I was coming today Sir, but it is very urgent and important. You see, I am here to ask the E Class one thing; WHAT are your secrets that you are holding from the school?” Asano explains nicely, yet dark at the same time.

 

The students felt the strawberry-blond’s anger and curiosity of their class’s secrets, but they can’t reveal them to him. Heck, even the whole world can not know of their secrets here in 3-E.

 

“I am very sorry to say Asano, but we cannot tell you our secrets here. Even if we could, no one would believe it.”, Korosensei replied, having a serious tone to it.

 

“Heh. I knew that wasn’t going to work. Oh well. Time for plan B.”, Asano sighs before charging after Nagisa with a roar, hiding a sharp tool behind his back.

 

Before the bluenette can react, Karma blocked his rival’s way, only to be caught in a hold with a knife close to his neck.

 

“Karma!” Nagisa yelled with panic in his voice as he saw his boyfriend struggling from the hold.

 

“What the Hell Asano?!” Terasaka shouted.

 

“What on Earth are you doing?!” Kataoka added.

 

“My plan B. A bet that Nagisa can’t escape from!” The “Know it All” student growled, “You see, I found out that you and Mr. Delinquent here are in a romantic relationship, so why not use that as my advantage to get what I want? Since you both love each other SO much to the point where you would do ANYTHING to protect one another. So, you either agree with the bet, or something worst.”

 

“And the bet?!” Karasuma asked.

 

“Simple. Nagisa, and ONLY Nagisa, can do this bet. He and I will be singing two songs in English. We only have today and tomorrow to be prepared to perform at a concert hall. If I win, I get to hear all of your class’s secrets, but if this ‘idiotic boy’ wins, then you keep them to yourselves and bragging rights. Remember, Shiota either agrees with the bet, or say goodbye to his boyfriend right now.”

 

“You’re an insane bitch if you plan on killing Karma in order for Nagisa to agree with your sick game!” Maehara yelled at Asano with anger.

 

“Yeah, and if you kill one of us, ALL of us will kill You.”, Isogai added, already losing his wrath inside him.

 

“Exactly.”, The rest of 3-E stated, glaring at the A-Student, ready to strike back.

 

“Guys…”, Nagisa finally says, melancholy, out of the war-like atmosphere in this argument.

 

He caught everyone, even Asano and Karma’s attention.

 

“Even if you all do so, he already has a back-up plan for that. Heck, it would probably kill us as well.

 

So… I’ll accept the bet.”

 

“Nagisa…”, Karma mumbled with shock of what his lover just said.

 

“Hehe. Wise decision for an E-scum. Here, have him back.”, Asano chuckled, letting go of his rival and shoving him back to his class.

 

Nagisa quickly stood next to Karma as the strawberry blond starts walking back down the mountain, laughing.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, 4:30 P.M. at the concert hall, Nagisa Shiota. Prepare to lose!”

 

————

 

What seems to be forever since Asano left stopped when Karma lowly growls and faces the bluenette with anger on his face.

 

“What the FUCK were you thinking Nagisa?! You shouldn’t have given him his way! Even if my life is on the line!” The red head yelled at his face.

 

Everyone from 3-E, even Korosensei, stood back from what was gonna happen now. Nagisa looked at him in quick shock, before frowning and started yelling back.

 

“What I was thinking?! I was thinking of saving my boyfriend and my class from that bastard! If I said no, then you would’ve died with the others too!”

 

“Even so, you still gave him his chance to find out about Korosensei and our "Assassination Classroom"! What if you don’t win this bet?!”

 

“I won’t let him use that chance, and I will win this bet Karma! Don’t you trust me on what I am doing for ALL OF US?!”

 

“I DO, BUT THIS IS VERY RISKY! YOU COULD GET HIM TO FINALLY EXPEL THIS CLASS FROM THIS SCHOOL!”

 

“SEE, YOU’RE DOUBTING ME RIGHT NOW!”

 

“AM NOT!”

 

“YES YOU ARE!”

 

“SO WHAT?!”

 

“WHICH MEANS YOU DON’T TRUST ME!”

 

“WELL MAYBE I DON’T TRUST YOU THEN!”

 

Karma realized that he just said something that he didn’t mean to say. Nagisa’s eyes widen with shock and sadness, tears slowly falling from them. Before the red head replied, he flinched when a touch of bloodlust was coming out of his lover.

 

“…FINE!” The bluenette screamed, running down the mountain.

 

“Wait! Hold on Nagisa!” Isogai and Maehara exclaimed, following their classmate from behind.

 

Karma was gonna come with the couple, but a familiar yellow tentacle stopped him.

 

“Give him time Karma. We know you didn’t mean what you just said, but at least give yourselves some time to calm down.”, Korosensei explains softly.

 

The taller boy nodded, feeling the others’ sympathy and agreement for the couple to calm down. His thoughts became one as the day slowly ended.

 

_‘Damnit. I am an idiot._

 

_A very dumbass idiot._

 

_I should’ve known that Asano will force him no matter what._

 

_He’ll always get his way with anything…_

 

_But even so…_

 

**_Tomorrow…_ **

 

**_Nagisa has already turned the table to his favor…_ **

 

**_But it will change our relationship as well…_ **

 

**_In a more powerful way.’_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... Asano came into the story and caused the drama (Doesn't he always do that in other sotries?...Yep). He does have an important part to bring in the drama, but I won't give out a lot until that chapter happens. So more news! I will actually do a Q and A chapter soon to celebrate this story for having 200 kudos soon! And of course, you can ask me anything (literally anything) or send ideas to me through here or Wattpad (Under Marihikari18). Don't be afraid to ask or speak out! I love to answer or hear them. :) Anyways, thanks for everything you guys, and I will see you later!


	16. Q and A Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QnA time with the author!

Hey guys! Over 200 Kudos total! Wow! I really appreciate this guys, and thank you so much for supporting me! This is actually a special chapter for you guys to know more about me, so you don't need to read this if you want the story. If you are here for the story, then check back tomorrow or later since I will be busy the rest of the day today. Sorry! Anyways, onto the Q's and A's! Note that these ones are all from different people in real life, so there will be no names on who asked them. Here we go!

  1. **When did you start watching anime, and what was your first one?** Since I was a little kid! My first actual anime was Sailor Moon when I was around six or seven years old.
  2. **What are some video games you play?** Video games… too many to count for, but I can list out a couple of games I played. I played Kingdom Hearts, Uncharted Series, Call of Duty, Zelda, Super Smash Bros., Metal Gear Solid, Minecraft, Skullgirls, etc.
  3. **Can you fly?** In my dreams, but not in reality. ;P
  4. **What is your top five animes to re-watch?** EASY! Assassination Classroom, Blue Exorcist, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Fairy Tail, and Black Butler!
  5. **Have you been in anime club before?** I am actually in one right now, as the secretary of that club! #SecretaryofAnime
  6. **What makes you love Assassination Classroom?** Everything about it! From the music to concept, and art style! I loved all of the characters in the anime, especially Nagisa and Karma! The episodes are so rememberable, funny, serious, life-giving lessons, and amazing! It’s not only that, but it shows us a school life we want to enjoy, and have one day in real life. So that’s why I love it.  <3
  7. **SAO?** Nope. Nada.
  8. **Any plans on catching up with your other fanfics?** Maybe. Some of them I’ve been having writers block on the stories, so I can’t really do anything about it.  >.<
  9. **Got any one-shots coming soon?** As a matter of fact, yes I do! They’re all written in my notebook, so all I need to do is write it on computer and bam! However, it may or may not be proofread -.-‘
  10. **Favorite anime song, go!** Um…. Bye Bye Yesterday from Assassination Classroom!
  11. **Another favorite anime song!** Again by YUI.
  12. **Vocaloid Song!** Fire Flower sung by Kagamine Len.
  13. **Another Vocaloid Song!** Calc. sung by Hatsune Miku
  14. **English Song!** Wait, What?! Still Into You by Paramore.
  15. **Another English Song!** What’s with these music related questions now?! Anyways, Little Wonders from Meet the Robinsons.
  16. **Name some your favorite anime male MAIN characters.** Nagisa Shiota, Rin Okumura, Edward Elric, Yashiro Ivana, Ciel Phantomhive, Natsu Dragneel, and Katsuki Yuri.
  17. **Name some your favorite anime female MAIN characters.** Lucy Heartfilia, Mikasa Ackerman, Black Rock Shooter, Winry Rockbell, Rika Furude, Maka Albarn, and CC.
  18. **What is your top five yaoi pairings?** Nagisa X Karma, Ed X Roy, Ciel X Sebastian, Rin X Yukio (Okumura Twins), and Eren X Levi (Of course ;)).
  19. **What’s a hump day?** …Eh?
  20. **Will these be a sequel to Bonding Time!?** I’m planning on that soon! It’ll be more on the 7 year time skip with more focus on Nagisa X Karma (And others) lifestyle, but also Nagisa’s 3-5 class and their discovery of their teacher’s past in 3-E. This idea may or may not change, I don’t know.
  21. **Have you ever played King's Game?** That's one of my favorite games to play! Why do you ask? Want to try and play with me? (:P



That was pretty much all the questions I got from them, but I will answer more in the future! Again, thanks for all of the support, and I will see you guys later!


	17. Chapter 15: The Competition and Aftermath Time! Asano V.S. Nagisa 2nd Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle for the secrets has begun. Who will win?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised from yesterday, here is the actual chapter! This might be one of the longest chapters I've written with the lyrics. Remember, I don't own ANY of these songs or lyrics (this note is just in case for copyright)! Lyrics and Songs belong to their owners (Amalee and Whitney Houston)! Without further wasting time, enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Competition and Aftermath Time! Asano V.S. Nagisa 2nd Period

SONGS AND LYRICS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!

 

-The Next Day: Concert Hall-

-4:30 P.M.-

 

Karma and the rest of his class were sitting in the front row seats of the hall, waiting for the competition to start as the rest of the seats were being filled up by adults and students from their school. It was kind of scary for them actually, waiting for one of your friend and classmate to go up against a "Know-it-All-And-All-Talented" rival who wants to expose their class’s secrets so bad. But what they are really worried about is Karma and Nagisa’s relationship right now.

 

“Karma? You alright?” Isogai asked him.

 

The taller teen had his hands clasped to each other, eyes focused on the floor, and a bit of sweat forming on his head. He’s desperate to apologize to his boyfriend, so desperate that he didn’t hear anything.

 

“I think he’s freaking out right now to apologize to Nagisa.”, Kayano pointed out as his silence wasn’t a very good answer.

 

“I don’t blame him. They don’t argue or fight each other that much. A few minor disagreements and fits that aren't too serious, but NOT something like what happened yesterday.”, Korosensei, who’s poorly disguised, added.

 

“True.”, The Students of 3-E, except Karma, agreed.

 

As they turned their focus back on stage, they saw the announcer, ready to welcome everyone to the Concert Hall. He went in front of the microphone on its stand, and made sure it was working.

 

“Okay…Attention everyone! Welcome! We will now begin our competition between two boys in a bet. Everyone gets the opportunity to vote by applause and cheering for who sang the best at the end of their main songs that are in ENGLISH, so respect the songs from America please. Remember everyone; DO NOT CHEAT! WE WILL CHATCH YOU FOR THAT AND COUNT IT AS NOTHING! Whoever wins this competition will do an encore song to end it, and their bet against each other! Now then, are we all ready?!” The announcer exclaimed through the microphone.

 

“Yeah!” The audience replied.

 

“Alrighty then! Our first singer is the boy who is the top student in his school, and the chairman’s son over there, Asano Gakushu! He will be singing _‘Love is War’_ (English Lyrics by Amalee) for his main song!” He announced, walking off stage as Asano came in from the other side and took his spot with the microphone.

 

Some of the audience screamed with a fan girlish pitch at him and the outfit he wore, a military like costume, that made him look dashing in women’s eyes. Once they quieted down, the music started to play, and out came a dark, cooling voice from Asano’s lips. None of the E-class students were prepared for the shock of their lives that their A-Class rival’s English is perfect, like he has lived in the U.S for most of his life:

 

_This love of mine has no place to go,_

_And it feels like it's about to blow!_

_Ahh—!_

 

_(Love Is War... But I'll the victor) (War...)_

_(I'll be the Victor... I'll be the victor)_

 

_The sun cannot shine with all of these large,_

_black clouds of endless twilight._

_It's impossible to see._

_Will dawn come and erase the shadows_

_that are haunting me?_

 

_Ah, the world around me is blurring out_

_But even so, my love will shine there is no doubt._

_What should I do? If I can't control the rage,_

_and I turn our small quarrel into something more?_

 

_I'm a fool... but you know_

 

_Chorus:_

_I'll fight, shooting for your heart_

_I'll tear the night apart_

_The love of ours that I once cherished_

_just became a war!_

_I know I'll steal your gaze_

_Make me who you adore_

_When I shoot at your heart_

_I know I'll surly hit the mark!_

 

_(Love Is War)_

_(But I will be the victor... I'll be the victor)_

 

_Oh, why does everything I touch break into pieces? Even my own heart?_

 

_I scream your name and reach out my hand to yours_

_But you don't take it because you're holding hers._

 

_Ah, the sky cleared, curing all my blindness_

_But I hid 'cause... the Light doesn't suit me at all._

_(I will be the victor.. I'll be the victor)_

_What should I do? If I can't control the rage,_

_and I turn our small quarrel into something more?_

 

_This is not our goodbye_

_There's no way that I'll break and cry._

_'Cause I love you_

 

_[Repeat Chorus]_

 

_Ahh_

_*Be prepared for when we meet_

_Even though I have a weakness_

_There's no way I'll be beat_

 

_Love seems sweet, secretly it blinds,_

_But I'll become the victor_

_so your kiss opens my eyes_

 

_(Ooo Love Is War...)_

_(Repeat *)_

_(Love seems sweet...)_

_(She has you now)_

_(But I'll be the victor... I'll be the victor)_

_(I'll be the victor)_

 

————

 

As the song ended, most of the people in the audience cheered and applauded for Asano, who bowed and walked out of stage. Karma and his classmates cringed at what they’ve just heard.

 

“He didn’t hit those high notes right.”, Kanzaki whispered, not wanting the audience to hear them disliking his performance.

 

“And his pitch is flat too. There is no way Asano can do that song and get these people’s praise!” Kimura growled.

 

“Shhh! Guys, the announcer is back!” Mimura quiets them as he was right that the announcer did came back.

 

“Well… I have to say that was a good performance… Now then! Our second, and last, singer goes to the same school as Gakushu, but he also performed here many times before.”, The announcer explains with a grin at the end of his sentence.

 

Behind the curtain where he exited, Asano looked confused and frowned at what he was saying.

 

_‘What does he mean by that about Shiota?’_ The strawberry blond thought before noticing that the class of 3-E were smiling.

 

It clicked in his mind that the community here in the Concert Hall knew his opponent for some time. Asano growled when he realized that this is Nagisa’s turf, his advantage in this competition.

 

_‘Definitely worth the knowledge of how popular Nagisa’s musician skills are positive and majestic in a Concert Hall.*’_ The students thought with excitement as the tables turned to their side of the bet.

 

“May the Concert Hall present their famous _‘Muse Genius’_ once more, Nagisa Shiota! His song will be for his lover as an apology for what happened yesterday that caused an argument. Give him a hand now, for that he will sing _‘I Have Nothing’_ by  Whitney Houston!” The announcer exclaims, exiting the stage again as Nagisa entered the stage this time.

 

This time, more people applauded with excitement for him due his popularity here at the Concert Hall, and the outfit he wore. The bluenette wore low-heel black combat boots, dark blue skinny jeans, a red t-shirt under his black leather jacket, and an eighth note silver-chained necklace with a sapphire gem in the note. Nagisa’s hair was tied in a low pony tail and bangs tucked behind his ear, giving him a little bit of a tomboyish look with the rebel outfit. Karma stared at his boyfriend in shock, realizing that the outfit corresponds to their relationship, and himself.

 

_‘You’re song will be about us, our relationship, and our fight…right?’_ The red hair thought as the song started playing.

 

Karma’s thoughts were right when Nagisa’s eyes looked at him apologetically for a second before singing in front of the audience. Unlike his gentle, calm tone when singing, the bluenette used a more sad, smooth, rich counter-tenor voice with a clear English accent for the song he choose. As if he is begging for forgiveness with all of his emotions pouring out to the whole world.

 

_Share my life, take me for what I am_

_'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you_

_Take my love, I'll never ask for too much_

_Just all that you are and everything that you do_

 

Karma already started to feel tears forming from his eyes. The song has just sent him down to memory lane of their relationship from the very beginning to now.

 

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_Can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

 

_‘It was true. I can’t run away from who I am. This passion right now for everything is too much to hold back from.’ , _Nagisa thought as the chorus came up.

 

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_

_If I don't have you, you, you, you, you._

 

The next lyrics made Nagisa’s tears start forming from his eyes now too. It didn't affect his voice though since he wasn't sobbing... yet.

 

_You see through right to the heart of me_

_You break down my walls with the strength of your love_

_I never knew love like I've known it with you_

_Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to_

 

_‘He/I really did break down my/your walls with all of his/my love. Actually,_ ** _Our_** _love.’_ Nagisa and Karma thought in unison as the bluenette kept going.

 

_I don't really need to look very much further_

_I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow_

_I won't hold it back again, this passion inside_

_I can't run from myself_

_There's nowhere to hide_

_Your love I'll remember forever_

 

_Don't make me close one more door_

_I don't wanna hurt anymore_

_Stay in my arms if you dare_

_Or must I imagine you there_

_Don't walk away from me..._

_I have nothing, nothing, nothing..._

 

The final lyrics came in, and the key signature changed to a more majestic and emotional pitch that the shorter boy sang beautifully. At this point, both Nagisa and Karma started to cry, because it was true… **_That they would be nothing without each other._**

 

**_Don't make me close one more door_ **

**_I don't wanna hurt anymore_ **

**_Stay in my arms if you dare_ **

**_Or must I imagine you there_ **

**_Don't walk away from me, no._ **

**_Don't walk away from me_ **

**_Don't you dare walk away from me_ **

**_I have nothing, nothing, nothing_ **

**_If I don't have you, you,_ **

**_If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh._ **

 

————

 

When the performance ended, everyone was standing up, cheering and applauding with tears streaming down their faces. They all loved Nagisa’s beautiful, heart-breaking, song from the very beginning to the end. As soon as the bluenette bowed and left the stage towards the audience’s seats on the lower part of the room, he started running towards his red haired boyfriend. Karma stood up and ran to Nagisa as well, closing the gap to embrace themselves in a hug. Both of them had waterfall tears streaming down their faces as they were crying out their apologies to one another.

 

“I am so sorry I said those things to you yesterday Nagisa. I really didn’t mean it, and I do trust you.”, Karma started.

 

“It’s okay Karma. I am also sorry for the things I said to you too. You are my other half, and I can’t afford to lose you Karma… Because you’re what keeps me together.”, Nagisa sobbed at the end of his sentence.

 

“And you are my other half too. You also keep me together in my whole life too.”, His boyfriend replied with a small choke at the end.

 

“So we are good?”

 

“Of course.”

 

The two boys looked at each other, still holding one another, and kissed as a seal of forgiveness, whispering their _"I love you's"_ at the end. It wasn’t a very long one when the announcer came back on stage, holding an envelope in his hands. He already has everyone’s focus as he started speaking.

 

“May I have everyone’s attention please! We have just finished tallying the votes through your participation and cheer. Now without further ado, the winner of today is…”

 

Everyone was waiting for who won as the announcer opened the envelope, and took out a slip of paper inside of it.

 

“…NAGISA SHIOTA!!!”

 

————

 

Silence engulfed the Concert Hall…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“WWWWWOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTT!!!!!”

 

“AWWW YEAH!”

 

“THE MUSE GENIUS WON AGAIN!”

 

“I KNEW IT! HA HA!”

 

“HELL TO THE YES!”

 

“YOU DID IT NAGISA!” Everyone from class 3-E and some of the other audience exclaimed, having the rest of the people joining in with the congratulations as well.

 

No one noticed that Asano growled out of frustration that he lost, and exited the Concert Hall.

 

“Congratulations! Now that you won Nagisa, why don’t you come up here to sing us your encore song?” The announcer chimes as everyone settled down now, ready for what's next.

 

“Alright! Does it matter which one I sing?” The joyful bluenette asked.

 

“Doesn’t matter, just give us a good one to enjoy!” He replied.

 

“Okay! You got it!” Nagisa stated as he came back on stage, taking the microphone from the stand as the announcer left the stage again.

 

He thought of which song to sing as an encore, until one song popped up in his mind.

 

“This song is based off of what happened just now, so call it a sequel, but with more happiness, love, enjoying summer, and meaning of looking beyond! It’s called _‘Lovers’_ (English lyrics by Amalee), and I hope you enjoy!*” The shorter male exclaims, hearing his class cheering for him.

 

The song started playing, and everyone was up and dancing with the beats to it. They were more energetic when Nagisa’s tone was strong and pumped up as he started singing in English once more:

 

_Like a child, you keep on crying_

_Let the tears fall without holding back_

_I decide, then and there,_

_Although it’s unclear what awaits_

_I gaze up faraway into the summer sky_

 

_You’re always playing it cool_

_While you refuse to show your tears_

_When really, underneath, you are afraid_

 

_You pray you never will lose_

_All the things you’re holding dear_

_You’ve been trying, desperately_

_To keep them safe_

 

_We’ve been through the worst of it, you and I_

_I look back on long and lonely nights_

_From this moment on,_

_You don’t need to hide away_

_When you are afraid,_

_Not anymore_

 

_Like a child, you keep on crying_

_Let the tears fall without holding back_

_I decide, then and there,_

_Although it’s unclear what awaits_

_I yell out today into the summer sky_

 

_I willingly fell for their ruse,_

_With the words I’ve longed to hear_

_They compelled the dark in me too easily_

 

_Though I swore I never would lose_

_The one thing I’m holding dear_

_It is you, alone, that I had nearly lost_

 

_Always scared of believing in anything_

_I forgot what it felt like to cry_

_From this moment on,_

_The wind is right by our side,_

_It’s holding us up high_

_So we can fly_

 

_Like a child, I held you tightly_

_Let me near, holding your hand in mine_

_I decide, then and there,_

_Although it’s unclear what awaits_

_We gaze up and aim into the summer sky_

_We gaze up and race into the  summer sky_

 

_In a world of vast horizons_

_It’s so easy to feel you’re alone_

_Let me hear every thought_

 

_And worry in your heart_

_You may know_

 

 

_Like a child, you keep on crying_

_Let the tears fall without holding back_

_I decide, then and there,_

_Although it’s unclear what awaits_

_I gaze up faraway into the summer sky_

_I yell out today into the summer sky_

 

————

 

Like his main performance song, the audience roared again, but this time Nagisa’s classmates and friends ran up on stage and hugged him.

 

“Woot woot! We won the bet!”

 

“Heck yeah!”

 

“You did it Man!”

 

“That was amazing!”

 

“Awesome!”

 

“That’s our 'Ace'!”

 

“Congrats once again!”

 

“Beautiful job my Nagi~. I love you.”

 

Nagisa smiled at them and replied with happiness.

 

“Thanks you guys, for supporting me through that situation!”

 

“Of course Nagisa! We are a family, and we will always support you, and each other! Right class?” Korosensei chimed.

 

“Yeah!” The class chimed, enjoying the rest of the day to celebrate this victory.

 

_Even after all of the stress and problems on that day…_

 

_We still sticked together to solve it…_

 

_And as our bonds keep growing with one another…_

 

_We became more of a family..._

 

_A family that will stay together forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1*Remember from the chapter with the First Secret Exposed? That's where Nagisa performs, which gives him advantage without knowing it. ;P
> 
> 2* I have to ask myself why I picked a Naruto song...until I realized the lyrics fit this moment. Call it a foreshadow, and guess what it may show later on in the story.
> 
> That's all for today, and I will see you guys later!


	18. Chapter 16: Break Time! Maehara and Isogai’s Baking Day! With some of the Students of 3-E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can't say no to baking with friends...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to know when I am going on trips on the days I post my chapters. -.-' Anyways, this was actually based off of my recent trip to Solvang in California, and I have to admit one thing. Danish pastries are really good to the point I made a chapter about baking! Oh what food can do to me :P. Also, I decided to add a bit of more focus on Maehara and Isogai's relationship and a look at how the 3-E Assassins Squad's work. Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Break Time! Maehara and Isogai’s Baking Day! With some of the Students of 3-E

 

-The Next Day-

 

“A Double Chocolate Cake to celebrate Nagisa’s Victory against Asano? That sounds kind of random Hiroto.”, Isogai answers, phone held in the crook of his neck as he was holding books and supplies in his arms.

 

After the competition and bet with Nagisa and Asano, Korosensei decided today would be a nice day to relax after the stress everyone, especially Nagisa, went through. They were close to being exposed about their secret ' _Assassination Classroom'_ , but luckily, the community at the Concert Hall knew Nagisa very well to the point where they made him win. It wasn't really cheating, because to be honest with the votes, they all gave true honest opinions on both performances thanks to Karasuma's stare down to see if they're lying or not (The people who worked there asked him to do it, so it wasn't forced). Right now, Isogai and Maehara were talking through their cellphones while the brunette was storing things away in his house. Maehara called him as usual with the same subjects they normal start with, like talking about any plans, home work, and life right now at home. However, he also brought up the random idea of celebrating their classmate’s victory by baking him a cake, which led to the present right now.

 

“I know it sounds random, but it came to my mind that Nagisa doesn’t get rewards from us for his efforts to help the class. Remember when he took down Takaoka at P.E class and we just gave him nothing but praises, concerns, and worries? Maybe we should give him something as a thank you for helping the class and being with us.”, Hiroto explains to his boyfriend.

 

“…It does make sense, and you’re right about that…Okay, let’s do it!” Yuuma replies with an energetic sound in his statement.

 

“Great! I’ll be at your house in a few minutes! Let me just grab the ingredients for the recipe and a couple of our classmates!” The orange hair boy replied in the phone call.

 

“Alright…Wait… our classmates?! Hold on a sec-“Isogai tried to argue, but his boyfriend ended the call early.

 

“-Sighs-…Well great… better prepare myself for the mental headaches soon.”

 

————

 

-45 Minutes later-

 

It was early-afternoon when Hiroto entered Isogai’s house with Kurahashi, Mimura, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okano, and Kimura. They were carrying ingredients for the Double Chocolate Cake that will hopefully be perfect.

 

"Hey Yuuma! I am here with Okano, Mimura, Sugino, Kanzaki, Kurahashi, and Kimura!" Maehara calls from the front entrance as the rest of his classmates went to the kitchen to drop off the supplies. They heard Isogai's voice upstairs yelling back at them.

 

"Hang on! I'll be down in a few. Just let me finish talking to Karma, Kayano, and Nagisa about the new songs!"

 

"Alright! Oh wait, does that mean Kayano finish talking to our manager about it?" He asked out loud, not caring that the others are listening to the conversation.

 

"Yeah! Now we just need to get started on the lyrics and music later!”

 

“Got it!” Maehara exclaims, now paying attention to the baking at hand.

 

It wasn’t long until he was bombarded by questions from his friends. After all, the class of 3-E are still amazed that Nagisa, Maehara, Isogai, Karma, and Kayano are The famous 3-E Assassins Squad.

 

“So you guys also have a manager as well?”

 

“And you guys can actually create your own music?”

 

“Also lyrics?”

 

“Yes, yes, and yes to all of your questions.”, The orange hair boy answers as Okano, Kanzaki, Kimura, and Sugino prepared the tools needed for the baking process.

 

“Wow.”, Kurahashi states, now starting on the batter with Mimura.

 

“From my opinion, being a popular band around Japan must be hard with school work as well.”, Okano points out, preparing the frosting and decorations along with Kanzaki and Kimura.

 

“No, not really. Our manager actually manages that problem so we can focus more on our own lives first. They don’t know about what our class does, so it’s all good.”, Isogai explains as he came down and kisses Hiroto on the cheek.

 

“Oh hey Isogai!” Sugino chimes, taking his head out of the cupboards for a large pan.

 

Everyone else joins in to say hello to their Male Rep.

 

“Hey guys! I see you guys are already making the cake without me.”, The brunette laughed as he helps the baseball player finding the pan.

 

“Sorry about that, but we couldn’t wait for you all day with that phone call.”, Maehara apologizes, preparing to poor the batter into the pan.

 

“It’s okay, and you’re right about the phone call. Like seriously, did you know that Nagisa actually gets annoyed to the point of blabbering that if the pitch of an instrument is off by at least 10 cents for our vocal pitches?*” Isogai replies before asking the question.

 

“Is it because of his perfect pitch and advanced knowledge of music?” Kanzaki thought out loud.

 

“I’m pretty sure that’s right. He does cringe a lot when the pitch is wrong with our vocals.”, The orange hair boy answered as they now put the pan in the oven.

 

Mimura turned it on and smiled when the dough started baking.

 

“Alright! Now we just need to wait for forty minutes to let it bake!” Kimura exclaims, stretching as he said so.

 

“Sounds good to me…Ummm, now what do we do about the leftover batter?” Kurahashi asks, pointing at a small bowl of dough on the counter.

 

“Oh I know!” Okano squeaks, taking a small piece of it and threw it on Mimura’s face.

 

Everyone looked stunned at first before grinning. They picked up frosting, flour, batter, or icing and started a food fight in the kitchen.

 

“You’re all going down!” They shouted as the place now became a food war zone.

 

————

 

“...Oops.”, Everyone says as they saw the kitchen all covered in flour, icing, and dough.

 

Their little “Food War” ended in realizing how much havoc they created, but at least time went by for the cake to finish baking.

 

“Great… Now we have to clean this up while we finish preparing the cake.”, Isogai sighs as he dusts off the flour on his shirt.

 

“And change out of our clothes too while we’re at it too?” Sugino asked.

 

He was right that they need to change their clothes too. The group was covered in icing, dough, and flour all over their bodies and clothes from head to toe.

 

“Did we even bring spare clothes?” Mimura added to the pile of questions while the girls took the cake out.

 

“Nope, but we can clean this off as much as we can.”, Kurahashi answers cheerfully, taking a towel to clean off the mess on her skin.

 

“She’s right about that. While Okano, Isogai, Maehara, and Kanzaki finish making the cake, Mimura, Sugino, Kurahashi, and I will clean up the mess. Sounds good?” Kimura explains a plan.

 

“Sounds good.”, The rest of his classmates agreed, taking the plan into action.

 

_‘Like killing two stones with one bird.’_

 

————

 

-An Hour Later-

 

“DONE!” Everyone exclaimed with exhausted looks on their face, finishing the Double Chocolate Cake and cleaning the mess.

 

“Ugh! That was so tiring to clean up spotlessly!” Sugino whines, taking a glass of lemonade from the kitchen’s fridge.

 

“You can say that with making the decorations look perfect on the cake too! Do you know how hard it is to make the frosting so neat?!” Kanzaki groans next to him.

 

“It doesn’t matter! What matters is the fact that we are now done!” Mimura shouts.

 

“Agree!” Kurahashi added.

 

It was silent until they all started laughed together out of how much fun they had today.

 

“Well… that was really fun, but Mimura and I have to go now. Sugaya is asking for some help on his painting for a contest.”, Kimura chuckled.

 

“Same here. The rest of the girls are planning a sleep over later at night.”, Okano says while Kurahashi hummed to her sentence.

 

“Yeah. Oh! I also need to go to the shrine for my prayers with Sugino!” Kanzaki realized as the baseball boy blushing.

 

“Yuuma and I have to work on our new song with Nagisa, Kayano, and Karma after this.”, Maehara added with his boyfriend nodding.

 

“Guess we should all go then…”, Mimura states.

 

“Yep.”, Sugino answers.

 

The group nodded in agreement, started gathering their things and saying goodbye to each other. Just as Okano, Sugino, Mimura, Kimura, Kanzaki, and Kurahashi left, Hiroto grabs the brunette, running to the living room’s couch, and kisses him.

 

“Needy much?” Isogai questions as he felt his boyfriend cuddling him.

 

“Shut up and let me cuddle you. I didn’t get my dose of being alone with you.”, The orange hair growled as he smuthered his face on his lover’s chest.

 

Yuuma smiled before he chuckled, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Trust me, there are musicians that are so perfect to point of wanting perfect pitches. In this case, Nagisa's excuse is because of his sensitive ears hating a slight change to one pitch with another, which is me.
> 
> Alright, that's all for today (since I don't have any new news up yet), and I will see you guys later!


	19. Chapter 17: Card Games Time! 2nd Period -UNO!-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play another card game where everyone can also rage as well now, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this because it's so hilarious in both reality and fanfic! If you're wondering about what happened after the last chapter, don't worry, because I will write it sooner or later (and I didn't know how I should make it play out, like should it be funny or generic >.<'). Maybe a separate story with some others as well...I don't know yet. Anyways, enjoy!

Chapter 17: Card Games Time! 2nd Period -UNO!-

-Based off of my true story of a game of UNO with so many people-

 

-Two Days Later-

 

“EEEEEEHHHHHHH?????!!! ANOTHER CARD GAME?!” The class of 3-E roared.

 

"Why of course! Also don’t worry, it won’t be tournament based or anything like BS.”, Korosensei replied happily.

 

_‘That’s still not gonna stop the competitive feeling from the others.’_ Everyone thought with sweat drops on their heads.

 

“Anyways, enough whining. This card game will actually be a classic game of UNO!” Their homeroom teacher announced.

 

“…”

 

“Ummm…..Class?”

 

“…”

 

“C-Class?! You’re not this quiet unless-”

 

“FIRE EVERYTHING YOU HAVE AT HIM!” The class yelled as they took out their anti-sensei weapons, and started shooting and stabbing at him.

 

“AHHHHH! NO NO WAIT! STOP! GAH! WHY?!?!?!?!” Korosensei screams, going at mach 20 to escape his class’s bloodlust and rage.

 

“BECAUSE YOU DON’T KNOW THAT UNO IS ALSO A COMPETITIVE GAME AS WELL THAT MAKES US RAGE!” Terasaka shouts.

 

“EVEN IF IT IS NOT A TOURNAMENT, IT STILL IS A GAME OF BEATING OTHERS FIRST TO WIN!” Kataoka adds with anger.

 

“ALSO, UNO IS MUCH WORST THAN BULL-SHIT!” Muramatsu roars.

 

“YEAH!!!”

 

“BUT CLASS! IT’S SUPPOSED TO BE FUN! JUST GIVE IT A SHOT, PLEASE????!!!” Korosensei begged them.

 

“NO WAY! YOU SAID THAT BEFORE WHEN WE DID BS, AND NOT ALL OF US HAD FUN!”

 

“PRETTY PLEASE WITH SUGAR ON TOP?”

 

“NOT HELPING YOU HERE SIR!”

 

“AND CHERRY AS WELL?”

 

“NOT IN YOUR WHOLE LIFE KOROSENSEI!”

 

“PLUS CHOCOLATE???!!!”

 

“NNNNNOOOOO!”

 

“COME ON!!!!!! SOMETHING HAS TO GET YOU GUYS TO DO AT LEAST ONE ROUND OF UNO!”

 

————

-One Hour Later-

 

Korosensei had rain clouds pouring down on top of his head as he looked at the empty wallet on his tentacles.

 

“My money…for all of Las Vegas’s buffets…gone…”, He sobbed as his students started playing a huge game of UNO with four decks of them.

 

“Well at least you got them to play at least a round of UNO.”, Bitch-Sensei says happily, trying to cheer him up just a little (She doesn’t want to deal with him crying oceans of tears soon).

 

“I guess, but now I have to wait another full week to get my summer jobs’ paydays.”, The yellow octopus weeped.

 

‘ _Just how many jobs do you take besides this?!’_   Karasuma and Irina thought in unison.

 

“Alright now! Since we are ALL playing a round of UNO, we will do five cards for each of us. No 0-7 rules, no continuous drawing; that means only draw one card and move to the next person, no custom cards, and no jumping in! We can, however, do stacks on plus cards. Sounds good?” Isogai states the rules as Nagisa and Karma passed down five cards to everyone.

 

“Yep!” The class replied happily.

 

“Alright! Then let's begin!" Maehara exclaimed, placing the first card from the deck up on the other side.

 

It's a red 4.

 

“So….who’s starting it?” Yada questioned.

 

“I know! Let’s go with whose birthday is coming up soon! Then we go clockwise from there!” Kurahashi chimes.

 

“Which would mean I am going first.”, Okajima sighs as he placed down a red 1 card on top of the first one.

 

“Eh? Really? When is your birthday?” Muramatsu asked the bald student as he placed a red skip down.

 

“June 9th.”, Okajima replied as Terasaka cursed for being skipped while Kirara drops a blue 1 on the now forming stack.

 

“Interesting.”, Yoshida thought out loud as he placed a blue card down.

 

“The more you know. Oh and sorry Kimura.”, Sumire pointed out as she sets a blue plus 2 against Kimura.

 

“Damnit.”, Said the brunette as he grabbed two from the deck.

 

“There goes another foil of someone's game.", Nakamura chuckled as she drops a blue skip against Karma.

 

"Wow... smooth Nakamura. Smooth.", The red haired sassed.

 

"Aww don't be like that Karma. Cheer up!" Nagisa chimed once he places a same color reverse card down.

 

"Thank you Love.", Karma whispers into his boyfriend's ear as he placed a wild plus 4 card on top of the stack before yelling out "Red."

 

"Dang it!" The blond sighs, taking four from the deck.

 

"Well this is gonna become a rage game soon.", Isogai sighs with a smile.

 

_'Oh you have no idea what you just got yourself into Isogai.'_ , Everyone thought as a small devil’s smile popped in their brains.

 

————

-One Hour Later-

 

“Oh I ain’t gonna have this shit now!” Takebayashi growled as Sugino and Sugaya placed plus two cards on the stack.

 

He slams another plus two card down, not knowing that he is adding fire to someone’s demise.

 

“I am not getting six more cards! Here Nagisa!” Kayano yells, placing another plus two yellow on the stack.

 

“Awww, thanks for letting me and Karma win Kayano!” Nagisa chimes as he drops a red plus two card with Karma adding a blue one as well.

 

They called Uno on their last full round turn, and now finally won with this plus 2 stack forming.

 

“Good game you two! But that doesn’t mean this stack will kill someone’s placing!” Nakamura laughs as she places a plus two green card on the faced-up cards.

 

Sumire and Terasaka’s group stacked plus two cards with everyone else until the stack ended on, you guessed it, Isogai.

 

“EHHHHH?! WHY ME?!” He screamed as the twenty six students (Including Ritsu), gave him two cards each, totaling up to 52 cards in his hand.

 

“Because you cursed yourself to lose.”, Everyone bluntly sighs, continuing their game as Maehara, Karma, and Nagisa comforts the depressed brunette.

 

“There goes my chance for third…scratch that, any placing except last.”

 

————

 

After what seemed forever (To be exact, five hours because SOMEONE was being dummy again. Now it's late afternoon.), everyone finally got a place in this UNO’s round. Korosenei listed the placing on the chalkboard in order:

 

  1. Nagisa
  2. Karma
  3. Nakamura
  4. Kanzaki
  5. Maehara
  6. Kayano
  7. Ritsu
  8. Sugino
  9. Chiba
  10. Hayami
  11. Mimura
  12. Yada
  13. Kimura
  14. Fuwa
  15. Sugaya
  16. Kurahashi
  17. Sumire
  18. Yoshida
  19. Kataoka
  20. Okano
  21. Okajima
  22. Muramatsu
  23. Kirara
  24. Okuda
  25. Takebayashi
  26. Isogai



 

“…So… next round anyone?” Korosensei asked nervously, before screaming as his students tried to stab him, especially a raging Isogai.

 

“NO WAY IN HELL WILL WE DO THIS AGAIN!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...sorry Isogai! At least you have Maehara to comfort you. Before I forget: Two characters' birthdays are coming up soon in July!!! One that is super important, and the other that I will still shout out for them. If you guys tell me who these two characters are, then I will reveal my plans for July's updates! Like a quick preview of what I intend to do. I'll let you guys do that, and I will see you all later!


	20. Chapter 18: Break Time! Nagisa and Karma's Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into our favorite couple in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This more like a Conversation Time and half filler (Since I am way too excited to post a chapter for a certain character's birthday) , but it could be a Break Time as well (for Isogai as well from last chapter. :P) . Also hints of “Touching” (Not the full thing), but not placed in the plot for sake of rating. It’s just a view of their normal day.

-The Next Day-

 

Morning came as Nagisa groggily looked at his clock on the bedside table. It was 8:05 A.M., and he went to bed at 10:00 P.M last night, which means he got ten hours of beauty sleep.

 

"Hah! An early sleep really helped out after what happened yesterday.", He sighs as familiar arms wrapped around his torso, pulling him closer to the owner of them.

 

"Early? More like our first fun time together then sleep.", Karma chuckles, spooning around their open chests together.

 

Yes, “Fun Time” was that part of time in the relationship, but it was with small things (touching, not the IT). From their view, they want to take it slow for those type of things in relationships since there are other important things right now to deal with(-cough- saving the world from you teacher -cough-).

 

“True, but we still got some sleep. After what happened with yesterday's game...", His boyfriend giggled at the end of his sentence.

 

“Oh yeah…oh poor Isogai! I wonder how he is right now?” The taller male chuckles, thinking about what the ikeman is doing.

 

“Probably crying while Maehara, being a good boyfriend, tries to comfort him.”

 

“Maybe... actually, probably is.”

 

————

 

-Isogai’s House-

 

“Yuuma, please stop moping about that match yesterday. It’s already been done in the past. We know that one of us was gonna get hit by those plus cards sooner or later.”

 

“BUT IT WAS SO EMBARRASSING HIROTO! I, THEIR CLASS PRESIDENT, GOT VERY UNLUCKY AND SUFFERED OVER MILLIONS OF CARDS IN MY HANDS! AND NOT HAND, I TELL YOU, BUT RATHER HANDS!”

 

“I know dear…Also, please stop yelling too. You have a beautiful voice that I can’t afford you to lose it right now.”

 

“…Fine…Just for you though.”

 

————

 

-Nagisa’s House-

 

"Anyways, are we gonna lay on my bed here all day, or have breakfast before we starve?" The shorter blunette asked as Karma snuggles into his long hair.

 

"Hmmmmm... I really do want to stay here in bed with you next to me, but I also don't want to get hungry... how about we eat first then go back to bed and cuddle more, but fully naked?” His boyfriend contemplated before asking.

 

Karma saw a very blushing red-faced Nagisa before getting playfully (or seriously? It’s in the middle of the two.) punched multiple times by him.

 

“You lazy, insane, crazy, sadistic, sexy, torturer, romantic, cute, adorable, sweet, protective, strong, evil, and pervert demon! I am okay with everything EXCEPT that joke of being fully naked in it!” Exclaims the flustered petite boy as the taller male held his arms.

 

“Aww why not Babe? Please?” He asked sweetly.

 

“Hindi, Karma! Dahil ikaw ay luku-luko at pilyo!*” Nagisa shouts in Tagalog.

 

In some cases of being teased at, the shorter boy would starts speaking in different languages out of his mind trying to process what to say. Instead of him speaking the sentences in Japanese or English, it would come out in German, Chinese, Tagalog, etc.

 

“I know I am crazy and mischievous, but it doesn’t explain why we can’t be naked after we eat.”, Karma replies normally, knowing what his lover said in the said other language.

 

“Because I am not gonna let you do IT on me after our first time touching, okay?” Nagisa answers with a sigh, hoping that he would understand.

 

"Awwww... Okay, but for your sake only!" The red hair sighed with an adorable pout on his face as his boyfriend stood up to put some clothes on.

 

Seeing that pout on his boyfriend’s face made Nagisa realize that he and the class of 3-E had admitted that any pouty face from them is extremely rare and cute, especially Karma’s. They just find it…beautiful.

 

“Good. Now let’s go eat breakfast! I’ll cook.”, The petite male chimes as he was dressed in simple blue jean shorts and a black-brown military patterned tank top.

 

“Eh? Are you sure? You don’t have to make breakfast on your own.”, Karma asked, not wanting to have his boyfriend do all of the work.

 

“You are my boyfriend and guest Karma. I want to be polite and sweet for you. Plus, it is my house, and I can cook if I want to.”, Nagisa answered with a hint of seriousness in it.

 

If there was a hint of seriousness in any of his answers, then that means he isn’t backing down from what he will do, no matter how dangerous it is. Even with anyone trying to stop him, Nagisa would refuse it and continue with what he wants to do. Karma sighed, knowing he can't win this and smiled.

 

"Alright, but be sure you have some milk already out on the table for me!”

 

"Of course Love. Also, don’t mind the radio on.”

 

“Whatever helps you cook or work is fine by me.”

 

————

 

Nagisa smiled as he placed the white rice and milk on the prepared table in the small dining room. He was almost done cooking the eggs, breads, and miso soups when Karma came out of the bedroom, dressed in black cargo shorts and a red T-shirt. How did the red head know to bring his own clothes? ‘Cause he already planned this out without a second to waste after the terrible game of UNO yesterday (It's just how he roles).

 

“I can see you in the future being a house wife on weekends.”, Karma chuckled, sitting down on the dining chair near the kitchen.

 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes playfully before replying, “Says the buff tall boyfriend who will be the house wife when I ain't around at home.”

 

He places the rest of the food on the table and turned off the stove, cleaning up the counter area in the process as well.

 

"You got me there.", Karma admits as Nagisa sat next to him.

 

They both smiled at each other before blessing and started eating the food.

 

“Thanks for the meal!”

 

While eating breakfast calmly, the radio started playing one of the popular songs everyone has at least heard before.

 

“…Isn’t this from Attack on Titan Season 2?” Karma asked as it started playing.

 

“Shinzou wo Sasageyo? Yeah. Crazy though that they are starting to make a season 3 next year.*”, Nagisa replied as he sipped his glass full of milk.

 

“Really? They’re already starting another season?! Well great, now Fuwa is gonna start fangirling even more now.”

 

“Yep. Anyways, let’s finish up and head over to the classroom. I just got a text message from Sugino and Kayano that Korosensei wants all of us there soon.”

 

“Alright. Just hope it isn’t gonna be bad like yesterday.”

 

And with what he said, Karma wasn’t too right or wrong about it being bad…yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* The exact translation: "No, Karma! Because you are crazy and mischievous!"
> 
> 2* If a few of you guys don't know, they are planning for a Season 3 of Attack on Titan in 2018, which is insane and exciting!
> 
> So no one still guessed the two characters' birthday...great. I'll give it another week then I'll answer who those two are. Feels like I should have added more to this, but then I feel like I shouldn't...I'll see. Anyways, that's it for this chapter! Hoped you enjoyed, and I'll see you later!


	21. Chapter 19: RPG Horror Games Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring out the RPG Horror Games! Brought to you by our favorite homeroom teacher, Korosensei. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the hard chapters for me to write since I CAN’T FULLY SPOIL THE GAMES (gameplay and most of the main plot because they are so FREAKING GOOD!), and I have no idea of how most of them would react without too much OOC, so yeah…
> 
> Just hope you didn't cringe (Cause I did for one tiny part of it). >.<

Chapter 19: RPG Horror Games Time!

RPG Horror Games involved: Ib, Mad Father, The Witch’s House, Misao, Ao Oni, Corpse Party, The Crooked Man, The Sandman, The Boogie Man, The Hanged Man, and Mermaid Swamp

 

It was around 11:45 when Nagisa and Karma came in the classroom with all of their classmates inside already. They stared at them for a moment before greeting them happily.

 

“Ah! There is one of our pairings today! Take a laptop and sit next to each other, because today’s game is gonna be on RPG Horror Games in pairs!” Korosensei chimes as he hands Nagisa a black laptop and pushes him and his boyfriend towards his desk without hesitation.

 

“Wait! How are we gonna do RPG Horror Games when there is so many games in that category? Also pairs?” Karma asked, confused, as he sat down with the bluenette.

 

“Yes, we will be doing most of them in pairs! I picked out the most popular ones and assigned each of the pairs a game you will play first! We may not get to do all of them, so we will be doing this again in another time”, the yellow octopus teacher explained as more pairs sat down.

 

“ANOTHER TIME?!” The class screamed.

 

“Unfortunately, yes. Now stop whining and get on to playing! Lets get this over with.”, Bitch-sensei orders.

 

“Yes Bitch-sensei!”

 

“OH WOULD YOU QUIT CALLING ME THAT NOW?! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR TOO LONG!”

 

————

 

-Korosensei Explanation Time!-

 

Hello readers! Korsensei here! Now you are wondering why I am out of character at this moment (Because I usually do :P), and it’s because this next part of the chapter will be somewhat confusing. Which is why I am here to explain alternating scenes! Here’s how the alternating games scenes comes in! Since there will be 13 pairs playing, except Ritsu since will monitor the progress of each game, so that’s why she isn’t in the numbers, and about eleven games to be played total, there will be three pairs that will play the same game together. That means one pair will do 10 of the 11 games, and the last one going to be with the three pairs together. When all of them start to play their chosen games, each page break will give out the game name at the start and the pairing- PAIR… that is playing it. ALL scenes will be time like progression, so if you notice that some scenes are not at the beginning, but later in the game, then that means time is moving forward. There won’t be a lot of explanations except their conversations and certain scenes that will be written due to trying to not spoil some of the epic parts of these games. Without any more rambling and explaining, let’s begin!

 

**_‘-reads what he said- Everything looks good so far…-sees his mess up- Why did I let you explain this? >.<’_ **

 

————

 

-Ib- Nagisa and Karma-

 

-At the start of the game-

 

“Aww! I love this RPG horror game! It’s actually a pretty good one!” Nagisa squealed as they finished reading the introduction.

 

“Wait, you’ve played this before?” Karma questioned.

 

“Yeah, five times actually.”, He replies happily.

 

“Really? Then tell me what will happen at the end of it.”, The red haired boy asked with wonder as he controlled Ib to inspect the paintings.

 

“Nope! Because it will spoil the game!” His boyfriend chimed as they looked at the mural painting.

 

**‘??? World… You don’t know some of the words.’**

 

“Umm… Nagisa…Why are the lights suddenly off?”

 

“Ain’t telling you. Just keep looking around until you find peculiar messages in paint.”

 

“Seriously?!”

 

————

 

-The Witch’s House- Isogai and Maehara-

 

“Seriously? We have to go inside the house?!” Maehara exclaimed as they moved Viola around the outside area of the house.

 

“We have to, since it is called “The Witch’s House”.”, Isogai pointed out.

 

“Yeah, a house that is owned by a WITCH!!!”

 

“Anyways…let’s go into the house now, shall we?”

 

————

 

-Mad Father- Kayano and Kataoka-

 

“Mad Father? He looks like a normal doctor to me, and not a mad man who could be a father.”, Kataoka points out as she and Kayano passed the opening with Aya and her father.

 

“Are you sure about that? ‘Cause most of the times a mad man or woman is in the medical field as a doctor or a nurse, and it does come out to the results of a mad person.”, Kayano countered with amusement.

 

“Hmmm…You might be right about that now that I think about it. Some creepy movies that did involved insane people could have someone in medical jobs. How do you guessed that?”

 

“Let’s just say I’ve seen it in a behind the scenes before.*”

 

“That’s cool!”

 

————

 

-Ao Oni- Okuda and Takebayashi-

 

-First Encounter with the Oni-

 

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BIG UGLY PURPLE THING?!” Takebayashi screams as he tried to dodge the purple monster in game.

 

“That would be an Oni! A mythical demon here in Japan!” Okuda explained quickly as they hid the character in the closet from the Oni.

 

“An Oni is usually red! NOT PURPLE AND HUMAN LIKE!”

 

“Um…why is the closet doors slowly opening?”

 

As the doors opened, it revealed the purple Oni jump scaring them.

 

“AHHH!”

 

“ACK!”

 

“And we have our first jumpscare! Nice guys!” Korosensei exclaimed as he placed a tally next to the pair’s name on the chalkboard.

 

“…Really? Tallying up all of the jumpscares in public?” Terasaka asked with annoyance since Takebayashi and Okuda can’t say anything due to shock and fear.

 

“For record keeping one who are scaredy cats and who aren’t easy to scare.”

 

_‘So you could use it for Halloween or something.’_ The class of 3-E thought in unison with grim aura floating around them.

 

————

 

-Misao- Nakamura and Sugaya-

 

“Could it be possible…to escape without the class gone or dead?” Sugaya thought out loud as their character, Aki, was looking around the empty classroom.

 

“Er…look at the game again.”, Nakamura says as she points at the empty school rooms later on.

 

“…Oops. I am being an idiot aren’t I?”

 

“Probably.”

 

————

 

-Mermaid Swamp- Mimura and Kimura-

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Nope.”, Mimura states as they saw Yuka’s swollen body on the bed.

 

“Nope.”, Kimura replied without a second thought.

 

————

 

-The Crooked Man- Yoshida and Sumire-

 

“Wait…David really is colorblind?” Yoshida questioned as the two were reading the dialogue about David’s colorblind and his failed dreams.

 

“Yeah, I mean… you can’t really be in the armed force if you are colorblind. You won’t be able to tell the difference in the sky or ground.”, Sumire answered until she squeaked at the Crooked Man appearing.

 

“That’s the second one!”

 

“Shut up Korosensei!”

 

————

 

-The Sandman- Muramatsu and Kirara

 

“Oh now this game gets me a lot!” Kirara exclaimed as they guided Sophie to escape the mall in a box.

 

“Eh? W-what do you mean?” Muramatsu stuttered as the guards looked at box and moved on.

 

“It likes to give out references like in a book! That’s why!”

 

_‘She is still a very strange person.’_

 

————

 

-The Boogie Man- Yada and Fuwa-

 

“Wow…Keith and Helena…”, Yada started as they see how the two characters are concern of each other.

 

“Yeah…BUT THIS ISN’T YAOI OR YURI?! WHAT THE HECK?! I RATHER SHIP KEITH AND DAVID RATHER THAN THEIR STRAIGHT RELATIONSHIPS.” Fuwa screams.

 

“OH MY GOD FUWA! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP ABOUT THIS RIGHT NOW AND CONCENTRATE ON PLAYING YOUR GAME FOR ONCE!!!!” Some of her classmates roared at her.

 

“Fine…but I am still gonna have my opinions out!”

 

————

 

-The Hanged Man- Kurahashi and Okano-

 

“So how can Will be David’s little brother again?” Kurahashi asked as she and Okano listened to Will and Keith’s talk about David and such.

 

“Same father, yet different mothers.”, Okano answered, trying to figure out why this background of the main character was important again.

 

“Ohhhh. Okay.”

 

————

 

-Corpse Party- Kanzaki and Sugino, and Terasaka and Okajima, and Chiba and Hayami-

 

“I still don’t get why they call this game Corpse Party. I get the _“Corpse”_ part, but not the _“Party”_ part.”, Terasaka grumbles as Kanzaki was controlling Satoshi and the party down the underground passage.

 

“Well we have seen a lot of corpses.”, Hayami started.

 

“And they were all in groups of different schools.”, Chiba added.

 

“Which means they came in groups-“, Okajima joined in.

 

“That are also known as parties.”, Sugino finished.

 

“Ohhhhhhh…that makes sense.”

 

“Yep.”, Kanzaki chimes softly as she focused more on the game.

 

“So what part are we on now Kanzaki?” Sugino asked her.

 

“Near the end of the game…we just need to meet Sachiko and do the ritual again the PROPER way, then escape.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”, The brunette-blond states as he was already done with the scares.

 

————

 

-The Endings Reactions (Since all of these games involved good and bad ends)-

 

-Corpse Party- True Ending-

 

“So no one remembers those that died in Heavenly Host?”

 

“Yeah…Really sad right?”

 

“Definitely.”

 

“Still, this game has some respect to them.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

————

 

-The Hanged Man- Good End 1-

 

“I don’t think that mouse is Hop.”

 

“Agreed, but the ending was really nice.”

 

“True.”

 

————

 

-The Boogie Man- Bad End 4-

 

“Wait…what is Helena going to do at the window?”

 

“She-“

 

Helena jumps out of the window before Fuwa can say it.

 

“-Was gonna kill herself.”

 

“Dang it! What did we miss?!”

 

————

 

-The Sandman- Good End 1-

 

“Awww. That’s really adorable. She’s smiling now!”

 

“Yeah. I think this ending is really sweet, especially for those who have Insomnia.”

 

“True.”

 

————

 

-The Crooked Man- Good End-

 

“Holy Crap that was an amazing ending to impact me!”

 

“Same!”

 

“I just…wow.”

 

————

 

-Mermaid Swamp- Bad End 1-

 

“…That wasn’t really a mermaid, was it?”

 

“NOPE! NADA! I AM DONE!”

 

“And you blew off your top…”

 

————

 

-Misao- Good End-

 

“So we just had to kill the teacher.”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Like Korosensei.”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Well if this really happened, then just go kill him.”

 

————

 

-Ao Oni- Bad Ending-

 

“So there are still people in the mansion?!”

 

“I believe so.”

 

“And we did not see them?”

 

“I think… I don’t know, this ending is confusing!”

 

————

 

-Mad Father- Good End-

 

“Awww, now she’s a nice doctor who will help them.”

 

“That’s true.”

 

“Wait…why did the maid just said that Aya is like her father?”

 

“…Ummm…”

 

————

 

-The Witch’s House- True Ending-

 

“Wait, SO WE HAVE BEEN PLAYING THE WITCH THIS WHOLE TIME?!”

 

“That’s right.”

 

“AND WE GOT THE REAL MAIN CHARACTER KILLED?!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“WOW. THIS GAME IS REALLY TWISTED!”

 

————

 

-Ib- Best End-

 

“Say Nagisa, what is this ending called?”

 

“The Promise of a Reunion. The best ending you can get in this game.”

 

“…That’s pretty much us if we were actually in this game, right?”

 

“Mostly.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

————

 

“My! You students have survived all of these games in thirty jump scares for the past three hours! That’s intriguing! I’ll need to do this again next time!” Korosensei exclaimed with astonishment as he looked at the chalkboard filled with games and tallies.

 

“…”

 

“Class?”

 

“…”

 

“I really hate it when you students are all so qui- AHHHHHHH!”

 

BB Bullets started zooming across the air in the classroom, trying to hit the yellow octopus at least once.

 

“THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING US PLAY HORROR KOROSENSEI!!!!!!” The class yelled, ending this game in another angry fit day.

 

_‘Well then again…This is our one and only Korosensei after all. Our stupid, perverted, gossip, eavesdropper, smart, fast, target, and cool teacher.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp...time to play all of these horror games again... Any who, hope you guys enjoyed it, and I'll see you guys later on a special someone's birthday!!! <3


	22. Chapter 20: Surprise Time! Happy Birthday Nagisa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday to you.
> 
> Happy Birthday to you.
> 
> Happy Birthday dear Nagisa~
> 
> Happy Birthday to you!
> 
> Happy Birthday Nagisa! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know that this chapter is a day early from its normal updates, but TODAY IS SUPER SPECIAL BECAUSE IT IS OUR FAVORITE ASSASSIN'S BIRTHDAY TODAY!!! Which means, special update!!! I did a little something different in this chapter that I may do as a fanfic in the future, but I'll think about it. Anyways, let's get on with the special chapter!

Chapter 20: Special Time! Happy Birthday Nagisa!

 

**Happy Birthday Nagisa!**

 

The morning sun rose with a nice warm wind flowing through the open window in Nagisa’s bedroom. Nagisa slowly opened his eyes and sat up on his bed to stretch his arms.

 

_What a nice way to wake up today…_

 

_on a special day…_

 

_My Birthday._

 

The bluenette stood up before his phone started buzzing like crazy on the desk. He picked it up before grinning. They were text messages from his parents, classmates, and friends.

 

**8:35 A.M. - Korosensei: Happy Birthday Nagisa! Hope you have fun!**

 

**8:36 A.M - Karasuma: Happy Birthday Nagisa. Have an amazing day, and stay young.**

 

**8:37 A.M - Bitch-Sensei: Happy Birthday Nagisa! Be sure to enjoy yourself, and take care!**

 

**8:37 A.M - Ritsu: Nagisa!!! Happy Birthday! I left you a GIF present in your private messages between us! Enjoy!**

 

**8:38 A.M. - Dad: Hi son! Happy Birthday! Sorry I won’t be with you today to celebrate due to work, but I’ll send you your present tonight!**

 

**8:38 A.M. - Mom: Morning Nagisa! Happy Birthday! Hope my little girl is having a great time! Sorry I won’t be there today! Love you!**

 

Nagisa frowned at his mom’s message.

 

_Seriously… I am not a girl Mom…_

 

He continued reading his text messages with a smile again when he saw who texted next. It was his classmates and friends.

 

**8:40 A.M. - Sugino: Hey buddy! Happy Birthday! Celebrate as much as you can!**

 

**8:40 A.M. - Kanzaki: Happy Birthday Nagisa! May you blessed with joy!**

 

**8:41 A.M. - Sugaya: Hiya Nagisa, happy birthday! Keep being you man. -Your man Sugaya-**

 

**8:42 A.M. - Mimura: Yo! Happy Birthday man! Hope you're enjoying it!**

 

**8:42 A.M. - Kurahashi: Hiya Nagisa! Happy Birthday! <3**

 

**8:43 A.M. - Kimura: Morning Nagisa! Happy 15th Awesome Birthday!**

 

**8:44 A.M. - Yada: Heya Nagisa! Fuwa and Okano doesn’t have their phone right now (because they lost it in their beds), but we all say Happy Birthday!**

 

**8:45 A.M. - Yoshida: Hi Nagisa! Terasaka, Muramatsu, and Kirara are busy right now with food, so I’ll be saying happy birthday from all of us!**

 

**8:45 A.M. - Sumire: Hey Nagisa! Happy birthday! -Sumire :)**

 

**8:45 A.M. - Kataoka: Good Morning Nagisa! Happy Birthday! Hope you have an amazing day! -Kataoka <3**

 

**8:46 A.M. - Hayami: Hey Nagisa, Happy Birthday. From Me and Chiba (Respect you birthday man).**

 

**8:47 A.M. - Okuda: H-Hi Nagisa! Happy 15th Birthday Today! Sincerely, Okuda**

 

**8:48 A.M. - Takebayashi: Hello Nagisa! Happy Birthday! (although I think you got many messages with the same thing we said) Enjoy it!**

 

**8:48 A.M. - Okajima: YO! Nagisa! Happy Birthday Dood!**

 

**8:49 A.M. - Nakamura: NNNNNAAAAGGGGGIIIISSSAAAAAA! HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY MAN! I CAN’T BELIEVE MY LITTLE BOY IS GROWING UP!!!! WOW! <3 O.O :D**

 

**8:50 A.M - Maehara: Hey Nagisa! Happy Birthday! Can’t believe you’re birthday is on summer break! :P Anyways, hope you have an awesome day!**

 

**8:51 A.M. - Isogai: Hey Nagisa! Hiroto probably texted you first, but I’ll still say Happy Birthday man! Enjoy it to the fullest! -Isogai**

 

**8:53 A.M. - Kayano: Hi Nagisa! Happy Birthday! Hope you’re celebrating it with fun and joy!**

 

**8:55 A.M. - Karma: Morning Nagi~. Happy Birthday my love. I hope you have a blessed day today. I love you Dear <3.**

 

**8:56 A.M. -Karma: Also, come to the Classroom at 11:00 A.M. for something special.**

 

Nagisa grinned at all of the birthday text messages from his classmates, especially Karma’s. He looked at the last one a little longer before going to his closet to change clothes.

 

‘ _Maybe it’ll be a party’_ , The bluenette thought as he went to get breakfast.

 

_Little did I know, that he went one step beyond what I expected._

 

————

 

-Classroom 3-E-

 

“Shhh! The birthday boy is coming up the hill now!”

 

“Okay everyone! In your positions!”

 

“Right!”

 

Small whispers were heard around the classroom as Karma went outside to greet his boyfriend, who just made it up the hill.

 

“There you are Nagisa. On time as usual.”, He chimes as they gave each other a quick kiss.

 

“Of course, so what’s special in the classroom?” Nagisa asked as Karma guides him inside.

 

“Just a special thing that everyone will do one special day.”

 

“Oh? And that would be-“ before the Birthday Boy could say anything else, his classmates and teachers came out of the hiding spots in the classroom and shouted with glee.

 

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAIGSA!”

 

Nagisa jumped in shock for one second before grinning with excitement.

 

“Oh my god! You guys! I… I can’t believe this! I’m just…you guys are the best! I don’t even have words to describe my joy right now!” The bluenette stammered with happiness as Karma wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You liked it though, right?” The taller teen asked.

 

“Yes! Did you plan all of this out for me?”

 

“We all did!” Korosensei chimed as the others held out their presents to Nagisa in one huge bag.

 

It didn’t take long for the petite boy to start crying tears of joy before thanking them all.

 

“Thank you guys!”

 

————

 

-Three hours later-

 

The party ended soon with a bang when Korosensei accidentally ate Nagisa’s “fake explosive” birthday cake (since they also planned to assassinate him as well for the fun of it), causing a huge mess in the classroom. Unfortunately, Korosensei is still NOT FREAKING DEAD YET, and the party ended very early. The party was planned to go from 11:00 A.M to 8:00 P.M., but it now won’t because of their homeroom teacher’s quick escape from the cake. So now, everyone went to clean it up while Karma and Nagisa are at the bluenette’s house to spend time together alone. The Class of 3-E was okay with them not helping since this is part of the red head’s special gifts to his boyfriend, and today IS the bluenette’s birthday, so no one can’t make him work on his special day today.

 

“So Karma, why did you want us to spend time at my house instead of being at the classroom with the others?” Nagisa asked as the two sat on his bed.

 

“Well…this is actually part of my two birthday presents to you.”, He replied with a small blush on his face.

 

A blushing Karma means something unlike him is coming up soon. Scratch that soon, now. The red haired pulled out two small boxes from his pocket and opened one of them, showing his boyfriend a silver ring with tanzanite gems forming a waxing crescent moon. In the center of the crescent moon was two small ruby cherry blossoms.

 

“Karma…”, Nagisa started, too shocked about the expensive rings.

 

“These are the promise rings you were looking at in that one jewelry store we always passed by after school. I got them a couple of weeks ago when we went on THAT date. Still can’t believe they stalked us for dating ideas, but anyway.”, Karma say sweetly before mumbling the last sentence.

 

After saying that, the taller male knelt down on one knee with the opened box, placing the closed one on the ground, and started his speech.

 

“Nagisa Shiota. I know it’s not an engagement ring (…yet), but I still want to make this feel like it is. You are the light of my world and my everlasting soulmate. We are meant to be together no matter how many obstacles block or try to destroy our love. I never want to let you go, and I won’t let anyone take our love away by force. I want to be there with you, forever. Will you take my promise?”

 

Nagisa couldn’t believe what just happened. He felt so many emotions from that speech; amazement, shock, happy, blessed, awed, but most of all… **_Love_**. There was no other words he can say, except for one word.

 

“Yes.”

 

There was no other need for Karma to doubt it, because what Nagisa said was truly honest and full of **_Love_**. He took the ring off of the box, kissed his boyfriend’s left hand, and slid it on the left ring finger. After that, the red haired boy took the second box and passed it to Nagisa. The bluenette opened it, revealing the same pattern ring as the one he’s wearing now, except the gemstones are switched (ruby in the moon, and tanzanite in the blossoms).

 

“And you said that this isn’t an engagement ring.”, Nagisa teased as he did the same actions his boyfriend did.

 

“It isn’t, but it does feel like it is.”, Karma retorted playfully as the two now hugged each other.

 

“Mhm. True”, The petite bluenette hummed in agreement.

 

“Hey Nagisa?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I really love you.”

 

“Awww…I really love you too, Karma, and thank you for making this the best birthday ever.”

 

They gave each other a quick kiss before the taller boy smiled with a mix of serious yet gentle feeling to it.

 

“Just best? No, I think I can make it everlasting in your mind and in heaven.”, Karma states with a very slowly evolving “Korosensei” smile.

 

“Oh? How will you do that?” Nagisa asked, curious of what might happened soon.

 

“I just need you to answer this one question. It is the second, and last, birthday present to you, but I need to be sure that I can give this to you without regrets.”

 

_I think I know where this is going…_

 

“Alright… Ask away.”

 

_That one question changed one thing in me…_

 

_In both my mind and body in our relationship…_

 

“…May I take your last innocence away?”

 

_What he just asked me right there…_

 

_Although it sounded normal, the truth…_

 

_was actually permission to take my virginity away…_

 

_And I knew, that we both wanted this moment…_

 

_After all, the world maybe destroyed in a couple of months from now…_

 

_So why not make the best of it now to remember it forever?_

 

“…Yes, you may.”

 

_He changed his grin to a sweet look, something he will never show anyone…_

 

_except me…_

 

_We both kissed deeply before we started…_

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

**_To claim our Sins of Lust…_ **

 

**_and lose the last pure innocence we had in our bodies…_ **

 

**_To our own everlasting love._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like a demon creating the fallen angel at the end. :P
> 
> I MAY do a smut chapter for this in the future (because I still can't right one properly >.<'), but for now... you guys know that they did it.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will see you all back on the normal update schedule! Also...
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAGISA! WE LOVE YOU! <3
> 
> -Marianokasa


	23. Chapter 21: Trip Time! On the Ship to Okinawa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Okinawa trip to begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang...I just felt time flying by so quick! Anyways, it's time to begin the Okinawa trip! Starting with the ship to Okinawa! This chapter is sort of a tiny filler, but also some Major Secrets Exposed (Because I hadn't done a few in a while). Also, the song that I put in this chapter means a lot to me now that I realized, I am only a few weeks left until school begins! Meaning summer is halfway over! >.<" Ack! Anyways, let's get on with the story! (Before I forget, the very beginning is a major note that I forgot to take out in the actual chapter, but being lazy old me, I left it there for you guys as an extra explanation. I may take it out and place it in the actual notes...or not.)

Chapter 21: Trip Time! On the Ship to Okinawa!

 

_(The beginning of Okinawa is here! Not much except some of the couples being attacked by their female classmates. Then there’s a piano performance by Nagisa and Karma during dinner. Also a couple of Major Secrets Exposed (#5-#6) on some new couples! Who? Well all I can tell you are the two straight pairings that I heavily hinted on throughout the story._

 

_I don’t think I need to disclaim again that songs and lyrics aren’t mine since I did it so many times, but note that Nagisa’s lines are italic, and Karma’s is bolded. Both of them together are bolded and italic.)_

 

-Five days after Nagisa’s “Everlasting” Birthday-

 

The sound of the horn rang across the ship as the Class of 3-E looked out into the open sea with amazement.

 

_'Today’s the day, the trip to Okinawa Island!'_

 

“Ohhhh, I can’t wait! There’s gonna be so many things to do! The beach, the food and drinks, the spa and pool, and of course, assassinating our teacher!” Some of the girls of 3-E exclaimed.

 

Korosensei heard this and started yelling in fear.

 

“AHHH! YOU GIRLS MAKE IT SOUND SO NICE, ADORABLE, CUTE, AND RELAXING, UNTIL THAT LAST PART OF THE SENTENCE! I MUST FLEE FROM YOU GIRLS BEFORE MY VACATION IS RUINED! FLEEE!”

 

He went mach 20 and flew to the other side of the ship, not caring about the confused looks that the other passengers had on him.

 

“Sheesh, talk about overdramatic. Right Nagisa?” Karma sighs as the wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s lower hip.

 

“Right.”, Nagisa replied, leaning in to rest his head on the red head’s chest.

 

From behind, the girls took pictures of the couple (Like the Yaoi Fangirls they are) before searching for other couples to take more photos to their collection.

 

“…Did the girls just took another photo of us again?”

 

“Yeeeep.”

 

“Great…Let’s just hope they don’t go super crazy with this.”

 

————

 

-Maehara and Isogai-

 

Maehara sneaked behind Isogai as he was about to sit on a lounge chair. The orange haired took the lounge chair away and scooped up his boyfriend in his arms, causing him to freak out.

 

“Ack! Hiroto!”

 

“I caught you~.”

 

“-Sigh- Yes you did Hiro.”

 

“Aww come on…you’re not that mad at me are you?”

 

Yuuma was dead silent.

 

“Yuuma?”

 

“…”

 

“Bae?”

 

“…”

 

“I’m sor- Mph!”

 

Isogai cuts him off with a kiss, starting their deep kiss that lasts a while to the point of eyes closing. Behind the corner, the girls of 3-E took the opportunity to snap pictures before fleeing away with grins in their faces, leaving the two cute boys unknowingly spied on.

 

————

 

-Sumire and Yoshida- (Major Secret Exposed #5)

 

Just before Nagisa and Karma were stalked by their female classmates, Sumire pulls Yoshida in the dining hall with something important to say. They both sat in two chairs next to each other, looking with flushed faces.

 

“So I have something important to say to you before we get to Okinawa.”, She says softly, yet clear.

 

“I have one as well.”, Yoshida replied, except he stuttered a little bit, which isn’t like him.

 

Without knowing it was gonna happen, the two both said it in unison.

 

“I love you, Sumire/Yoshida!”

 

They gasped after the confession before smiling and leaning in for their first kiss. It was gentle, sweet, and caring for their first time doing this, showing the love that they had in themselves for so long. When they broke the kiss, Sumire leaned in on Yoshida’s shoulder while he wraps an arm around her, no words needed for what just happened. It’s their moment alone in this new relationship they have just created.

 

“Nyunyununyu! Another couple down! that’s three total!” Korosensei chuckled quietly as he crossed off something on his list.

 

He slipped away from the scene stealthily with a grin before heading towards another new pairing to spy on that is coming up soon.

 

————

 

-Chiba and Hayami- (Major Secret Exposed #6)

 

Hayami wasn’t with the girls when they were taking pictures of the two most popular couples, because she was relaxing at the upper deck.

 

“I see you aren’t with our crazy girl students in our class that are after couples.”, A male voice states from behind her.

 

Hayami turned around and smiled as she sees Chiba there.

 

“We maybe all assassins, but some of us are too crazy to fan over couples. I am positive I ain’t one of them.”, Hayami chimes as the black haired boy stepped closer and looked around if anyone is here.

 

There’s no one here to witness them now.

 

“No one’s here. Can I now?” Chiba asked, wrapping his arms around the orange haired girl.

 

“…You can.”, Hayami answers with a calm smile.

 

Without a doubt in their minds of being spied on, they kissed each other with long hidden love that was there since the beginning of this year.

 

…

 

Maybe they shouldn’t have lost that doubt right now, because Korosensei popped his head out near the bars outside of the deck and turned green-striped.

 

“Nyufufufu! Another famous couple down! I wonder who’s next?” He laughed quietly before hiding again.

 

Just as he left, the girls in 3-E saw Chiba and Hayami kissing, and now started to freak out inwardly. Like all of the other poor couples, they pulled out their cameras and took as many pictures as possible.

 

“That’s another new couple today! Heck yeah!”

 

————

 

-Night Time-

 

Dinner time came in a snap for everyone after enjoying themselves on the ship. The Class of 3-E were having fun conversations and talked about the crazy things that happened while relaxing. Most common topic in the conversations are about most of their female students stalking some couples in the class while taking pictures of them. Another popular topic is about a specific “alien” teacher spying on the couples too, but also got juicy intel on some of the students too.

 

 _‘Ugh. He’s such a gossiper and a creepy stalker.’_ The students all thought when Korosensei was whistling and looking away from them like it wasn’t him, which didn’t work.

 

“Excuse me class!” Bitch-Sensei grabs their attention as she stood on stage with a microphone in hand.

 

From behind her, Karasuma was setting up a grand piano with a large piano stool and two microphones on the mic stands. He sat down near Korosensei at the dining table as Irina continued to talk.

 

“We have a special performance from one of our couples tonight as an honor of summer and the family bond in this class. They gave me a speech to read aloud before starting.”

 

Bitch-Sensei took out a piece of paper from her back pocket and started reading it out to the Students of 3-E.

 

“To our Classmates and Teachers of 3-E, It has been an amazing summer with you all, and we can’t thank you all enough. As a gift from all of us, we wrote this song in honor of summer together, our bonds that made us family, and our upcoming future (even though the world maybe gone, but we still see a future). This song was written about the summer haze that made time fly by so fast, that even though we had so much fun and we didn’t want this to stop, it went away too soon. No one would understand why this was so important…unless you were with us all the way from start to end. Every little moment counted, and they all built this unbreakable bond…that even if we said goodbye…it won’t be permanent. Wherever we are, we will always find each other again, because we are all linked together. Nothing can separate this family, no matter what happens. Without further ado, we, Nagisa Shiota and Karma Akabane, sing “Summertime Record”, our summer song to you guys.*”

 

When she finished reading and left the stage, Nagsia and Karma went up on stage with a smile, both sitting on the stool together. Their classmates were awed that the couple would do such a nice thing for all of them, as a family. When the performance started, Nagisa started playing the piano, changing back and forth with Karma in each verse. When it comes to the chorus, they both played together. Hearing them together is like heaven’s soft angelic tone (which surprisingly to everyone, Karma’s voice in this is actually angelic with his boyfriend).

 

_The sun's been nice the past few days_

_I sit around just to watch all the clouds_

_A lazy hazy blue sky time_

_This sighing air that's closing my eyes_

 

**A memory that just won't come**

**It's getting harder everyday**

**Cuz years and minutes all fly by**

**And just like that we're old and grown**

 

**_Aah_ **

 

_Adult world plans to understand_

_The midnight walks, funny signals to talk_

_"Let's fight the day, it's war" we'd say_

_Hold out your lone hand and rise up against_

 

**It made no sense but went with it**

**The lonely hearts just too weak to resist**

**Lost as I was and never found**

**I couldn't take another round**

 

**Parting through waves in this tall field of grass**

**Glaring a hole through hazy sun**

_Shouting to me turning to your side_

_"Don't wanna be alone? Then come and don't!"_

 

**Even the things that I felt from before**

**Born in the noise that had knocked at my door**

_Fold in my mind and slowly flying out of sight_

_"Was it all a dream in the haze?"_

 

**_A secret place for me and you_ **

**_Where everyday was fun and new_ **

**_A simple time played in our heads_ **

**_We'll tell this story again_ **

**_A jet stream shoots across the sky_ **

**_"It's just so bright" we stare wide eyed_ **

**_What did your face look like back then?_ **

**_I don't know why, but I can't see it at all_ **

 

**A welcomed pained reality**

**Ran through and soon had all passed me on by**

**Our chosen days go slow in pace**

**But any second could come falling down**

 

_Played overtime the past few days_

_Adults afraid and then looking away_

_I think somewhere along on the road_

_We realized a lot about..._

 

_Feeling the world going 'round and around_

_Seeing a dying sun beat down_

**Shining a haze as the rays give way**

**"Never forget but time to move ahead"**

_Tapping our feet, run to meet future days_

_Dreaming away of tomorrows we made_

**No going back, we're moving to that world ahead**

**"Change it knowing you're not alone"**

 

_"But know deep down, it's over now"_

_"Our secret place, our final page"_

_Lost as we were and what we found_

**_We'll tell this story again_ **

_The lonely kids will take a stand_

_Make up their minds and make a plan_

_Day after day they turn the page_

**_"We'll meet again someday"_ **

 

**"Refreshing, isn't it?" we say**

_A summer sky as clear as day_

**Let's breathe the air, try not to cry**

**_It's time to say our goodbyes_ **

_A secret place for me and you_

**We laughed away the Summertime blues**

_"Remember every page somewhere"_

**_"and we might meet" So I will draw it again_ **

 

————

 

_What I realized at that moment…_

 

_This song I wrote…_

 

_A song of a future…_

 

_That I… We…_

 

_Didn’t know that will come at the end…_

 

_At our final school year together…_

 

————

 

The last note drifted away in the room as everyone stood up one by one and clapped. Looking closely, they had tears streaming down their smiling faces, enjoying the song.

 

“Beautiful!!!”

 

“Why must you guys always make us love the songs you do?!”

 

“Especially with your amazing voices!”

 

“I don’t even know what to say, except wow!”

 

The compliments kept going as Karma and Nagisa bowed gracefully as a thank you and sat with Kayano, Kataoka, Isogai, and Maehara once they were off stage. Dinner came by and went away with fun due to their bonds as a family (with a couple of food fights here and there), and now they are waiting for what Korosensei is planning for tonight to make it the best night ever. Er... Maybe.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The song is Summertime Record from Mekakucity Actors (Which is one of my favorite animes I like). These english lyrics are by Jubyphonic, and they are really good!
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csLqT7uQ5g0
> 
> I may need to fix this chapter in the future, I ain't sure yet. I'll see. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you later!


	24. Q and A Time! #2

Hey guys! So you're probably wondering why there is no chapter today, but rather a Q and A one instead. Well... let's just say it is taking a little longer than expected, and it won't be out until next week! So to make up for that, I decided to answer some more questions! These are a little longer answers than last time, but moving on! Here we go!

 

  1. **What was the first story you read about Karmagisa?** I believe it was Dollfoot’s OmegaverseAU series. After reading more, I forgot what my first fanfic I read about this pair was, but I’m pretty sure it’s this series.
  2. **How were you introduced to Karma X Nagisa?** The moment I saw Nagisa and Karma's interactions with each other near beginning of the anime when Karma was first ACTUALLY introduced to us.
  3. **If you could be any character from Assassinaton Classroom, who would it be and why?** Shoot…I would say Nagisa because I actually have hidden bloodlust (Not from traumatic reasons, but rather born with it :)), Quiet, but striving to learn more, was called as a “petite” boy once (In reality, I am a girl), and I love English.
  4. **What is your least favorite pairing in AssClass?** … I think it’s clear that I don’t put a lot of Kayano and Nagisa moments (But I don’t hate the pairing. I just don’t see it really happening a lot because of Nagisa’s denseness and Kayano’s shyness. But with Karma… he will get Nagisa to notice, and it all falls into place from there ;))
  5. **Are there any other ways to talk to you?** You can always PM me, or find me at the Amino App! I am mostly on the Assassination Classroom Amino, so feel free to talk to me or have fun in chats with me! My username is still the same at the Amino App. :D
  6. **#Kill?** Kill who? -.-
  7. **Will you be taking breaks from time to time?** Yeah, I will. Sometimes school (which is coming soon for me! Dang it! >.<) will get in the way of writing, so I am gonna need those breaks to relieve stress and have some time to myself. I can tell for myself that this year will be insane!
  8. **Name one character you hate and like.** Ummm… Izaya from Durarara. What I like about him is his funny and cool moments (Also the fights between him and Shizuo *wink wink*), and what I don’t like about him… his insanity.
  9. **Do you plan writing one-shots on Karma X Nagisa?** I do plan on doing that. :)
  10. **What’s your thoughts on Don’t Hug me, I am Scared?** NO!… I’m done! I’m outta here! Nope! Nada!
  11. **Besides Karmagisa, who is another favorite pairing in the anime? Maehara x Isogai.**
  12. **If you could be part of the Class of 3-E, who would you hang out with the most?** Definitely Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Maehara, and Isogai, because they are the five who sings beautifully.
  13. **Will we ever know your real name?** One day in the future. When I feel more comfortable with the community.



 

So that's all the questions I can answer for now! I'll probably do more later in the future, but for now, I will see you all later (when I get the actual chapter up :P)! 


	25. Chapter 22: Never Have I Ever Time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Yeah, we shouldn't have played this game...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has to be one of the most hilarious chapters I've written for Korosensei's "fun" in these games. There's not much to say, except enjoy. ;)

Chapter 22: Never Have I Ever Time!

 

“Good evening class! Hope you’re enjoying the trip so far! We are gonna be playing a game that is common at parties tonight!” Korosensei announces with excitement as everyone got glasses full of soda in it from Bitch-Sensei and Karasuma.

 

“Oh don’t tell me we are doing what I think we are doing.”, Kataoka groaned with the others following her.

 

“We are indeed class! We will be doing Never Have I Ever! The non-alcoholic way of course (because I would get fired)!” Their homeroom teacher chimes.

 

“And of course, no one can escape from this game.”, Irina sighs as she grabs a glass too with Karasuma.

 

“Yep! So I don’t need to explain the rules to anyone right?”

 

“No! We already got this! Let’s just get on with the game so we can end this fast!” Terasaka shouted with irritation.

 

“Okay okay! Sheesh… No need to be so pushy now Terasaka!” Korosensei says as he pulled out a stack of cards filled with a sentence for the game.

 

He took on of the cards in his tentacle and looked at it before starting.

 

“Now then, here is the first one (since you guys want to start this so fast now). Never have I ever…been to the United States of America.”

 

Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Karasuma, and Irina all took a sip of soda.

 

“Okay, I understand Karasuma and Bitch-sensei because they’re adults and jobs, but Nagisa, Karma, and Kayano?” Okajima asked as the class looked at them with curiosity.

 

“Karma and I went with Korosensei to Hawaii when the new Super Sonic Movie came out a few months ago after school.”, Nagisa explained for both him and his boyfriend.

 

“My parents took me there one time for vacation when I was only seven years old.”, Kayano stated after the bluenette.

 

_‘Well, actually a role at that time when I was actually…No…not now. Focus!’_ *

 

“Ohhhh. Okay.”, The brunette realized, not pushing any further.

 

“Well now that’s settled, next one! Never have I ever… kissed someone on the lips!” The yellow octopus chimes with a pink face.

 

Karma, Nagisa, Bitch-Sensei, Isogai, Maehara, Sumire, Yoshida, Chiba, and Hayami took a sip. No one asked them questions except most of them were squealing with joy since they knew all about it. How they all knew about Yoshida, Sumire, Chiba, and Hayami? Their psychotic female classmates taking pictures of them and posting it online, where EVERYONE (even the two new couples, embarrassed when they saw the photos of them) can see it.

 

“Alrighty then. That was simple! Now… Never Have I ever… er…”, Korosensei stopped at the last sentence, causing everyone to look at him with curiosity.

 

“Korosensei?” Hayami asked.

 

“Er…”

 

“Sir?” Maehara adds.

 

“Ummm…”

 

“What’s the sentence?” Muramatsu presses on.

 

“H-had…”

 

“Had?” Fuwa questioned.

 

"Ummm... H-had."

 

"HAD WHAT?!" Everyone shouted at him now.

 

“NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD SEX, OKAY?! Ack!” Their homeroom teacher screamed just before covering his mouth from shock.

 

The class went silent, shocked at the sentence. Is that really a statement to use in front of students?!

 

“N-no one did? Really? Cause if so, then phew!” Korosensei sighed of relief…until Nagisa and Karma took a sip of soda.

 

The class stares at them…completely frozen…

 

“In three…”, Karma started counting down.

 

“Two…”, Nagisa adds.

 

“One.”, They finished in unison as the whole class screamed from the top of their lungs.

 

“WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

 

“HOW?!”

 

“WHEN?!”

 

“WHERE?”

 

“WHY?”

 

“WHO?!”

 

“WHAT?!?!?!?”

 

It took a while for all of the shouting to settle down before Nagisa and Karma started replying.

 

“Jeez, calm down you wild "wanting to know" animals, or else we won’t be able to explain it.”, The red hair sighs as he wraps an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders, bringing each other closer together.

 

This made everyone silent in order to listen to them.

 

“Alright, so let’s get on with our story quick before you guys start yelling at us again.”, Nagisa states before telling his and Karma’s story of their “First Time” together.

 

“It was after the mess Korosensei made during my birthday party at the classroom. If you guys remembered, Me and Karma weren’t there to clean up the mess since Karma had birthday gifts for me at my house, and it was my special day, so you guys let me have fun with it. Anyways, we were at my bedroom where he gave me a promise ring as one of his gifts to me.”

 

“Which I say is sort of like an engagement since I bought the match for it and we exchanged them.”, Karma adds as the two boys show their promise rings in front of the Class of 3-E.

 

“Then you asked me permission for the last part of your birthday present to me, which was quote _‘May I take your last innocence away?’_ I knew this is what we both wanted since the future is still unknown to all of us whether the world gets destroyed or not, and without any doubt, I said _‘…Yes, you may.’_ … That’s when we had our first time together.”, The bluenette finishes, waiting for his classmates and teachers to respond.

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

“WOW!”

 

“HOLY SHIT! YOU GUYS ARE WAY MORE CONFIDENT THAN SOME OF US!”

 

“OR CAN BE READY AT ALL IN A RELATIONSHIP!”

 

“I SAY #RELATIONSHIPGOALS HERE!”*

 

“NOW THAT’S COMMITMENT!”

 

“Even for me too. I can’t be fully committed as you two.”, Bitch-sensei admitted with a smile.

 

“Eh?! Bitch-sensei, you never had sex?!” Kayano exclaimed.

 

“No I did not. Although I can make myself look like I had, but in reality, I never did.”, The blond explained.

 

“But why?” Sugaya asked.

 

“Because my job is to kill, not to have those kinds of things in relationships. I am an assassin after all, and my only task is to kill my targets, nothing more, nothing less.”

 

“That is true about being a real assassin…”, Mimura pointed out.

 

“Agree.”, Kurahashi adds with the other students nodding.

 

“Well anyways…”, Korosensei says, trying to grab everyone’s attention, which worked.

 

“Let’s get back to the game now. I still have one more card to say!”

 

“Fine…Hurry it up Octopus.”, Terasaka sighs harshly.

 

“Pushy, pushy as always Terasaka. Now then, last one! Never have I ever…killed Korosensei? Wait, who wrote this?!” The yellow alien teacher exclaims as he looked at the card in shock.

 

He didn't notice that the students had wide grins on their faces when they heard that.

 

**_That would be me, Sir. Enjoy killing him now if you want to say “I have done that!” Class!_ **

 

“With pleasure author!” The class of 3-E chimes as they took out their guns and started firing at him.

 

Korosensei screams and dodges all the bullets as fast as he can.

 

“You are all really insane students!”

 

“But we’re your really insane students trying to kill you!” They replied happily, watching their homeroom teacher panicking and trying not to get hurt.

 

“Now I wish I didn’t become a target!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* A little bit of foreshadow with Kayano's past acting skills from season 2.
> 
> 2* Does anyone remember that #Relationshipgoals? I don't know if it still goes on. :P
> 
> So I have to say this, but bad news: I need a week off next week, because of... BAND CAMP! It's gonna be super exhausting and it takes a lot of time (Pretty much almost the whole days of the week), so I won't be able to update then >.<. Don't worry, I'll still be around, just not over exerting myself. Sorry about that, but I will see you all later!


	26. Chapter 23: Morning Time! -Couples' Wake Up-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good morning couples in Okinawa!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back, and tired! First week of school was tiring and fun at the same time! Ha ha ha...he... Anyways, this chapter is just a bit of a filler since I had a load of work to do, but the next chapter will be interesting, that's for sure. :)

 

Chapter 23: Morning Time! -Couples’ Wake Up-

 

-Nagisa and Karma-

 

The loud sound of an alarm clock rang throughout the bedroom where two familiar boys were sleeping together. It wasn't a shock that a red haired boy tried to stop the sound with his fist while his eyes are closed.

 

"Rngh... Where's that stupid alarm clock?" Karma groans as he keeps missing the clock by a few centimeters.

 

It took him a couple of minutes until he managed to turn it off with his fist.

 

"There... Now I can sleep more…”

 

“Karma.”, Another male voice mumbles from behind.

 

“Huh?” Karma hums as he turns around to see his boyfriend staring at him with adorable tired puppy eyes.

 

The red head felt a nosebleed coming as the adorable eyes pierced his heart and brain.

 

“Good morning, Sleepyhead.”, Nagisa chuckles as Karma’s face becomes red as a tomato with blush and an upcoming nosebleed.

 

“G-Good morning, Beautiful.”, The red haired blushing boy stutters, trying not to start bleeding from his nose.

 

“Beautiful? Wow, you must be either waking up nice, or still tired.”

 

“S-Shut up okay?! I don’t get to see this every morning ya know.”

 

“Same with you now that your having a nosebleed right now.”

 

“What?”

 

Karma touched the bottom of his nose and felt blood coming down. He ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom to stop it while Nagisa laughs.

 

“Well that’s a nice “bloody” wake up call now wasn’t it?”

 

“Oh be quiet!”

 

————

 

-Maehara and Isogai-

 

-Poke-

 

Something was poking his cheek as the person was calling his name.

 

“Yuuma.”

 

-Poke-

 

“Yuuuummma.”

 

-Poke-

 

“Yummi?”

 

-Poke-

 

“Yuum!”

 

-Poke-

 

“Yuuma!”

 

-Poke-

 

“Yu-“

 

“Alright! Alright! I’m up! I’m up!” Isogai exclaims as he had enough of someone poking his cheeks in his sleep.

 

“Good morning my lovely.”, Maehara chimes, kissing his boyfriend on the lips, not caring about him being fussy right now.

 

“I’m mad at you, but good morning as well cutie.”, The brunette sarcastically says before smiling at him.

 

————

 

-Chiba and Hayami-

 

“…”

 

“…”

 

“Bathtub together Haya?”

 

“Sure.”

 

————

 

-Sumire and Yoshida-

 

Sumire laughs as her boyfriend started tickling her side.

 

“Ack! Ahahah! Stop! I-I’m awake now Yoshida!” She laughs as Yoshida continues to tickle her side.

 

“Nope! I’ll keep tickling you until you say it!” He exclaims, continuing with his attacks.

 

“AH! Ahahahaha! S-s-stop!” Heheha! ha! Okay! I-I surrender!”

 

It was all it took for Yoshida to stop and kiss her. Sumire pouted a little before mumbling.

 

“You’re insane.”

 

“But I’m insane just for you.”

 

“And that’s what I love about you.”

 

————

 

-Everyone else-

 

Korosensei barged into everyone else’s rooms that are not a couple, bashing on lots of pots and pans near the students’ ears (I am serious, how many tentacles does he have? Because I wear, he has a lot!).

 

“WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT’S TIME TO WAKE UP NOW!” The octopus screams.

 

“OH SHUT UP KOROSENSEI!” The students shouted back as they were unpleasantly woken up by him.

 

If it was the couples though, then they just sighed at their teacher’s death wish right now and went on with their normal morning routine. The rest… well you already know with Korosensei and angry students.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I don't get busy to forget to update a chapter. That would be the worst thing to happen! Anyways, I don't have much else to say, except I'll see you guys later!


	27. Chapter 24: On Okinawa Time! A Concert to Remember!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome... 
> 
> To a concert you will never forget in the summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! Actually, dead and alive at the same time! Last week and this week has been quite stressful with coming back to school, and back to daily routines. It caused me to be busy for so long that I almost forgot to write chapters and update! So if you guys don't see an update on a Friday, then check the comments on recent chapters to see my news about what's going on. If not, then just note that school has been kicking me around, and I can't update on that day >.<. Hopefully when I settle back into the routine, I will be able to get more updates going! 
> 
> Moving on from my rambling on why there's not a lot of updates... This is my (somewhat) make up chapter for last week with another concert! Yay! This is actually a meaningful and foreshadowing concert, so expect a little bit of it! Why is it foreshadowing? Well... remember: Assassiation Classroom had 2 SEASONS, and in this story, I am doing the middle of them. That's all I need to say :) Enjoy!

Chapter 24: On Okinawa Time! A Concert to Remember!

 

Takes place before their assassination attempt on Korosensei in the ocean while some of the students were setting it up. The 3-E Assassins Squad are wearing their summer outfits from the anime. Also the Foreshadow/Exposed Secret #7 of season two.

 

     Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Isogai, and Maehara all sighed in a dressing room as Korosensei was being overdramatic about using his molt the second time of the month today outside. They are happy that he accidentally made himself weaker, but it was also annoying as well because of one word… ACCIDENTALLY.

 

“Seriously, who or what target makes themselves weaker for the attackers to have an advantage on them?” Maehara asks out loud as Kayano checks on their instruments to see if its all tuned and ready.

 

“Apparently our own teacher does.”, Karma answers sarcastically while his boyfriend fixes his messy red hair.

 

“Yeah, but anyways, are we ALL ready for this “surprise” concert?” Isogai asked everyone, finishing up the last few touches on his hair too.

 

Just before the class was getting dinner, Nagisa got a call from their 3-E Assassins Squad’s manager, receiving a surprise concert tonight with almost the entire world coming to watch here at Okinawa for them, and the group can’t back down on this opportunity. They knew that they have to do it (because mandatory rules), so they told their class about what’s going on. Korosensei, being the big heart (and fanboy) octopus that he is, supports them and said that it will make this trip much more fun and memorable for all of their classmates to listen to them.

 

“I’m pretty sure we are all ready. Korosensei and the others were all really happy when they heard that we have a concert here, so it shouldn’t be bad if not many people know about us here.”, The bluenette replied as he picked up a blue-white electric guitar next to a red-black one near Karma.

 

“Yeah!” Kayano chimes, grabbing her keytar from one of the stands.

 

“Looks like someone is all “Fired Up” tonight, huh?*” Maehara chuckles, taking an orange bass guitar next to him.

 

“It’s not just her, I think everyone is. Listen.”, Isogai states with a smile as he pulls out a pair of yellow and brown drumsticks from his jacket.

 

There was sounds of people screaming and cheering, calling for the group to come outside.

 

“Well what are we waiting here for? Our fans are waiting for us to perform!” Karma laughs, opening the door and walking out with his guitar in hand.

 

The rest of the group followed with excitement.

 

“Coming!”

 

“Right!”

 

“Heck yeah!”

 

“Let’s do this!”

 

————

 

-Theater/Concert Hall in Okinawa’s Hotel-

 

"Ohhhhh! I can't wait for the concert! I mean, we’ve heard all five of them sing together privately, but never in a real concert with other fans from around the world!” Fuwa screams as the Class of 3-E stand next to each other, multi-color glow sticks in their hands.

 

“Like a Vocaloid Concert in Tokyo or anywhere?*” Kurahashi asked.

 

“Yes, like that!”

 

“U-um…S-sorry to interrupt, but what is Vocaloid?” Okuda shyly asks.

 

Some of her classmates looked at her in shock.

 

“You don’t know what Vocaloid is?!” Okano gasps.

 

“Y-yes!” The shy spectacles girl squeaked.

 

“Well let me tell you what they are all about Okuda! Vocaloids are voice-” Fuwa started explaining, going into full “Nerd Mode” on Vocaloid.

 

While she rambled a lot of facts about it to Okuda, the sound of an electric guitar started playing, causing the lights to turn off and everyone to be quiet.

 

“…Are you ready for all of us to appear from the shadows?” A familiar sadistic “devil” voice asks smoothly, giving people scary vibes.

 

“Or are you ready to say goodnight?” A male voice questions in a light tone.

 

“Maybe hearing music from us?” Another boy asked.

 

“Or possibly just waiting for something amazing to happen?” A high female pitch adds.

 

“Hey you guys…What’s with all these random questions when we are supposed to be playing music right now for our fans?”

 

The Class of 3-E smiled when they heard that distinctive voice coming from the stage. Some of the bright lights turn on, revealing the 3-E Assassins Squad standing (For Isogai, sitting on a drum stool near the drum set) with their instruments in hand at different spots on stage. Nagisa started playing his lead part in the electric guitar, Isogai following next with the drums, Maehara and Karma after with supporting electric and bass parts, and Kayano last on piano parts. Everyone, even their class, in the audience waved the glow sticks in the air and cheered as the group started singing one of their new singles out, QUESTION.

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Kimi no koto bakari omotteru_

_Hoka no koto mienakunatteru_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Kanarazu sono haato itomeru (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: chikau)_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Iketenai nowa furui hanashi_

_Oshimanu doryoku mo shitanda shi_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Muchaburi mo kuria shitekita_

_Hazu (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: ikeru) jishin (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: michiru)_

_All: Choushidzuita sono toki_

 

_All: Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa_

_Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru_

_Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite_

_Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake_

 

_Nagisa: QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa_

_Karma: QUESION QUESTION: ittai_

_Kayano: QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no_

_All: Nani o shitteita no?_

_Isogai: QUESTION QUESTION: doushite_

_Maehara: QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa_

_All: QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni_

_Chikakute tooi no darou?_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Kimi dake ni mitomeraretetai_

_Kimi dake no tokubetsu de itai_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Kakkoii toko migaite zenryoku (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: apiiru)_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Saikin fuetekita raibaru_

_Fuiuchi neratteru sunaipaa_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Dareka ni torareteshimaisou_

_Mata (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: mousou) fuan (Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: bousou)_

_All: Ochikondeta sono toki_

 

_All: Naze nanda!? sou nanda kimi wa boku no te o nigiri_

_Yasashii fuu "daijobu?" nante hohoendekuretari sa_

_Nanzenkai nanmankai kokoro oresou ni nattemo_

_Sono shunkan sono jikkan dake ga boku ni mirai miseru_

 

_Nagisa: QUESTION QUESTION: moshika_

_Karma: QUESTION QUESTION: kimi mo_

_Kayano: QUESTION QUESTION: boku o_

_All: mitsumetekureteru no?_

_Isogai: QUESTION QUESTION: nanimo_

_Maehara: QUESTION QUESTION: iwazu_

_All: QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa_

_unazuita you ni mieta_

 

While Karma took over his boyfriend’s lead parts, Nagisa jumped excitedly onto the center of the stage as he started playing the guitar solo, causing everyone to fan boying/girling for him. As he finished the solo, the group all resumed singing strong through the loud cheers of the audience.

 

_All: Oshiete_

 

_All: Itsudatte kou yatte tsukiotosareteshimau nosa_

_Shinratsu de shiriasu na kimi no koe ga sasattekuru_

_Nanzenkai nanmankai boku no kimochi katachi ni shite_

_Uchikonde nagekonde dakedo kimi wa nigeteku dake_

 

_Nagisa and Kayano: QUESTION QUESTION: boku wa_

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: QUESTION QUESTION: ittai_

_All: QUESTION QUESTION: kimi no_

_Nani o shitteita no?_

_QUESTION QUESTION: doushite_

_QUESTION QUESTION: kimi wa_

_QUESTION QUESTION: konna ni_

_Chikakute tooi no darou?_

 

Reaching the final stretch of the song, Nagisa played another guitar solo at the center, but this time Karma was with him too, playing the solo as well. As the last notes faded away from the duo, everyone roared cheering.

 

————

 

“Hi everyone! Welcome to our Okinawa Surprise Concert!” Isogai greets them through his microphone.

 

The audience exclaims at the greeting, hyped about the group performing.

 

“Like all of you guys, we weren’t expecting to do a concert here.”, Nagisa states with a hint of embarrassment to his tone.

 

“Hence the reason why we called it a Surprise Concert here in Okinawa!” Karma chuckles, having some of the crowd following his laugh.

 

“Haha! Moving on though, we hope you guys enjoy our songs tonight!” Kayano chimes.

 

“Because these songs are quite meaningful to us, and we want to share it with all of you and our friends who helped us grow!” Maehara adds, making everyone, and their classmates and teachers, awe.

 

“So without further ado… Let’s begin this concert!” The 3-E Assassins Squad exclaims, already playing their instruments for the next song.

 

————

 

The concert was a blast for everyone in the room! They heard so many beautiful songs (To be exact since it may take too long to find all of the lyrics for them, Complication by Rookiez is Punk’d, Again by YUI, No More Time Machine by LiSA, and Monochrome no Kiss by SID) that made them so happy and cheerful!

 

“I see you guys loved the songs!” Kayano exclaims, getting a lot of nice replies from the audience.

 

“And we wished to keep playing for you guys, but this is our last song for tonight.”, Maehara adds with a hint of disappointment.

 

Some of the people awed with sadness.

 

“Hey now! Don’t be sad! There’s gonna be another concert coming up soon with more songs!” Isogai cheers them up.

 

“But we’ll need to end this concert with this last song that me and Nagisa wrote in order for another one to happen.”, Karma points out bluntly, causing some gloominess in the crowd to appear.

 

_‘Same old Karma, pointing out the obvious detail.’_ , The class of 3-E thought with sweat drops on their heads.

 

“Anyways…This song is another single dedicated to our classmates and teachers from 3-E for these amazing memories that we will hold in our hearts, and more to create before the school year ends. We will always treasure them, even on the days we will cry or laugh about. It is also the fact that we won’t see a yesterday again, and that there won’t be another day like that as time moves on. We call this song… BYE BYE YESTERDAY.”, Nagisa explains, lightening up the audience and making their class feel honored that the song was dedicated to them.

 

After the explanation, the group started playing with smiles on their faces before singing these emotional lyrics.

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Tonikaku mou "chotto matte!"_

_Sakebi mo munashiku kiete_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Boku wa tada tada semaru LIMIT_

_Zenryoku obietetanda_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Genjitsu to wa yousha nakute_

_Toku ni jikan wa yabai ne_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Sore nashi ja nemurenai BLANKET_

_Ubawareteku no ni niteru_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Ta'ai mo nai imi no wakannai_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Koto de warattari nayandari_

_All: Saigo no CHIME narihibikeba_

_Tanoshii toki mo owaru_

 

_All: BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no manabi wo_

_Kaban ni tsumekonde_

_Itsumo mitai mata ashita teki ni_

_BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no dekigoto_

_Boku wo otona ni shita nara_

_Namida nante mise mo shinaide_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Nakattashi sentakushi_

_Kitakute kitan ja nai shi_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Shiite iu nara gotsugou shugi ka na?_

_Nagasareta chuukeichi_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Kitai mo shitenai hazu no basho ni_

_Yosougai SURPRISE PREMIA tsuite_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Ukkari hanaregatakute komarunda_

 

_Karma, Isogai, and Maehara: Itsu no ma ni ka shimikondeita_

_Nagisa and Kayano: Boku no kokoro no sumizumi made_

_All: Owatta tte sodacchau yo_

_Ano kotoba ga michi ni natte_

 

_All: BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no omoi wa_

_Kakaekirenai kara_

_Koboresou sa koborete shimau ne_

_BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no dekigoto_

_Oitekeru wake nai kara_

_Zenbu motte sorosoro ikou ka_

 

Picking up to the instrumentation part, Karma started playing the guitar solo as five certain, familiar stage colored lights appeared, just like the karaoke concert the Class of 3-E did. They were the same colors on the same people; Nagisa with yellow, Karma with white-grey, Isogai with red, Maehara with pink, and Kayano with green and yellow. In the middle of the guitar solo, all the lights disappeared until each singer sang. Once all of them are singing together, the lights transformed to cherry blossom patterns with Koro-sensei’s smiling face on it, and real cherry blossom petals started falling from the entire ceiling.

 

**_Nagisa: BYE BYE Good Good time_ **

**_Kayano: Susumou susumou susumou susumou_ **

**_Isogai: BYE BYE School School life_ **

**_Maehara: Kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo kimi mo_ **

**_Nagisa: BYE BYE Good Good time_ **

**_Karma: Susumou susumou susumou susumou_ **

**_Nagisa and Karma: Wasurenai School School life_ **

**_All: Itsumo itsumo itsumo itsumo*_ **

 

_All: BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no manabi wo_

_Kaban ni tsumekonde_

_Itsumo mitai mata ashita teki ni_

_BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no dekigoto_

_Boku wo otona ni shita nara_

_Namida nante mise mo shinaide_

 

_All: BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no omoi wa_

_Oitekeru wake nai kara_

_Zenbu motte sorosoro ikou ka_

_BYE BYE YESTERDAY_

_Sanbyakurokujuugo nichi bun no omoide_

_Motto otona ni nattemo_

_Sukoshi mo iroasenai sa_

 

_————_

 

Silence engulfed the room as the last notes ended in unison. The crowd looks at the 3-E Assassins Squad with wide eyes, and broke the silence with screaming cheers.

 

“THAT WAS AMAZING!”

 

“BEAUTIFUL!”

 

“OHHH THE FEELS!”

 

“BRAVO!”

 

“BRAVA!”

 

“AWESOME!”

 

“YOU GO 3-E ASSASSINS SQUAD!”

 

"WOOOOT!!!"

 

"I LOVE YOU ALL!"

 

The group smiles at them before taking their final bows and leaving the stage, yelling “Thank You so much for coming! You guys are all amazing! We’ll see you next time!” to their fans. As they head towards their dressing room, Korosensei hugs them from behind, ramming them inside the room. He quickly used his other tentacles at mach 20 to take the instruments away from their hands and into safe spots.

 

“You guys were amazing up there! Oh that was the most sweetest thing for you five to write a song about us! Oh, and the memories that we will make and cherish together! I am so honored of being your teacher this year (only) and-“ The yellow octopus rambles as everyone else from 3-E slid into the room and smiled.

 

It took a solid five minutes for the students to stop Korosensei’s rambling with knives trying to stab him. He dodged the attempts to kill him and sat at the corner, knowing that talking to them was pointless.*

 

“Well Korosensei said almost everything we wanted to compliment about except…”, Sugino started, queuing the rest of the class to join him saying one thing.

 

“Congratulations on making it through the concert you guys!”

 

Nagisa, Karma, Kayano, Sugino, and Maehara smiled at their friends, and replied happily.

 

“Thanks everyone!”

 

“Oh!” Korosensei started, pulling out a camera from his pocket.

 

“Before we leave, let’s all take a picture for memories! Ready?”

 

“Yes, Sir!” The class of 3-E chimes, watching the tentacle stretch back to fit everyone in the picture.

 

“Say Tentacles!” The yellow octopus chimes.

 

“Tentacles!” Everyone replied with a chuckle as he took the photo.

 

_It took me moment to realize that the photo he just took…_

 

_Would be a part of The 3-E Assassins Squad memories forever…_

 

_Because in the future…_

 

**_It would mark the group as the most inspiring and one of a kind group that no one will ever find…_ **

 

**_For a long time._ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1* The bolded lyrics is my belief of how they would sing it in this concert. :)
> 
> 2* Well now Korosensei is using his noggin now, I guess. :P
> 
> I have to admit that I really love this chapter so much, that it's my favorite emotional part in this story. I don't think I have anything else to say (since I said all of it in the beginning notes :P), but I will see you guys later!


	28. Chapter 25: After Time! Nagisa and Karma's Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the end of Nagisa V.S. Takaoka Fight in Okinawa (Season 1, Episode 22; Nagisa Time). This is when they all came back to the hotel, and Karma and Nagisa had alone time in their room after celebration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We need more Karmagisa in our lives here! :P (haha). Anyways, this is just a little chapter of what our favorite couple does when one of them is injured, or risking their lives for one another... I won't spoil the rest of it cause it's cute fluff. Enjoy!

 

Chapter 25: After Time! Nagisa and Karma’s Moments

 

Takes place after the end of Nagisa V.S. Takaoka Fight in Okinawa (Season 1, Episode 22; Nagisa Time). This is when they all came back to the hotel, and Karma and Nagisa had alone time in their room after celebration.

 

-Nagisa and Karma’s Hotel Room-

 

It was very late at night when he pushed the door open and closed it quickly as he walked over to their hotel bed and dropped his boyfriend somewhat gently on it. Nagisa could tell what Karma was feeling when he laid on top of his body protectively, something that no one has ever seen him like this except him.

 

_He's really_ **_worried_ ** _about me right now…_

 

The bluenette felt his tall boyfriend lean closer to him, pressing his cheek onto his own. There was also small shakes around his small body and the bed sheets from the red head. Was Karma shaking in fear of losing him?

 

"Karma? Honey? Darling? Are you okay?" Nagisa asked softly, petting the soft red, fiery hair that he loves so much.

 

There was a hint of hesitation before his boyfriend stuttered a reply.

 

"I-in a few minutes Nagi. I just... I just want to stay like this… With you for a little while."

 

_‘So that I am sure that you are alive, safe, and okay.’_

 

The shorter boy nodded in understanding, no words needed to explain what he’s thinking of, wrapping his arms around Karma's neck lightly and staying in the position they are in. It felt like minutes went on to hours before one of them moved gently. Karma lifted his head up to look at Nagisa's somewhat bruised body. It didn't effect a lot of the beauty on the bluenette's skin, but seeing that discolored mark created by that "Monster" made his blood boil inside.

 

"I should've killed that bastard for what he did to you.", Karma growled darkly as he caressed Nagisa's bruised cheek soothingly.

 

The smaller boy flinched a little as he felt the Red Devil’s bloodlust spilling out at the mention of what Takaoka did. Nagisa would’ve done AND said that too if Karma was in his place instead of him. They don’t want each other to get hurt… or worse…die.

 

“I would’ve done that too, if we switched places.”, Nagisa replied, feeling his boyfriend rest on his chest where his heart is.

 

Karma nodded slowly, not sure of what else to say as the beats of the bluenette’s heart was thumping in his ear. Hearing it beat made him feel assured that this is real, and nothing worst happened. It soothed him that much to let his worries fade away in the back of his head until later.

 

“Your heartbeat is very calming Dear. It’s like you are my soulmate, my other half.” The red hair says sweetly when he felt a shift of comfortableness in the petite boy’s body.

 

“Of course I am your other half and soulmate Karma. You have the same effects on me as well… on a higher degree.”, Nagisa chuckled, watching Karma lift his head up, showing a familiar smirk on his face.

 

“Oh? On a higher degree? Is that so?” He asks as he slowly slid off his shirt.

 

Nagisa realized what he said before trying to take it back in a panic.

 

“W-wait Karma! That's not what I mea-! N-not now! Korosensei told us not to do anything extraneous! You also might wake up everyone near us as well if we make too much noise!”

 

“Don’t care. I wanna do it now. I wanna have it before anyone else annoys us later. I need to have you now Sweetie~.”

 

“K-Karma! Agh! W-wait! S-St-op! K-K-K-Karm-! Ahh! Karma F-F-Freaking Akabane! Stop! Ahhh!“

 

————

 

If anyone, or everyone, was awake that night, then they would be hearing a lot of tiny sexual moans and groans from the other side of their walls for a while. Unfortunately for Terasaka, he didn’t have anything to distract or block those noises out of his ears that are literally behind the wall.

 

_‘Why am I always getting the worst things in my life right now?!’_

 

**_Because you’re the one who asked for it whether you like it or not. Heck, even knowing you’re gonna get it or not sooner or later. That’s why. ;)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to admit though, putting Terasaka in this kind of situation makes it funny sometimes. Next chapter will be another game, I promise. ;) I got nothing else to say, except that's all I have for today, and I'll see you all later!


	29. Chapter 26: Music Time! Guess the Music!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple game of guessing anime songs...right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place on the day Korosensei being stuck in the military ship in defense form. Irina decided to do another guessing game, but with music this time. There's nothing much to tell since the title said it all. Enjoy!

Chapter 26: Music Time! Guess the Music!

 

Takes place on the day Korosensei being stuck in the military ship in defense form. Irina decided to do another guessing game, but with music this time.

 

Irina sighed as she saw her class staring at the large military ship where their alien homeroom teacher is being held at. They don’t mind his crazy, insane, presence being gone once in a while, but on a nice vacation day to have fun with him…

 

“Quit moping around you kids! You’ll get to see that octopus sooner if you just don’t think about time right now!” Bitch-Sensei exclaims when she heard Takebayashi sighing sadly out loud.

 

“But how?” The awkward glasses boy asked.

 

“Simple! Like what we’ve been doing since the beginning of summer! A game!”

 

“A game… BY YOU?! AGAIN?!” The class of 3-E screams.

 

“Yes! Why are you guys yelling at me?!” She yelps.

 

“Did you not remember what happened when we played your Guess the Language Game on the first day of summer?” Kataoka asks.

 

“The one where the punishment was to have to persuade Nagisa for everyone to see him in a dress?” Mimura added.

 

“And where he ran away from us, but came back, accepting our apologies?” Kanzaki finishes.

 

“And-“

 

“Okay! Okay! I understand that none of you liked it, but this game is different! No punishments and languages this time! It’s just guessing random music! Promise!” Bitch-Sensei rambles.

 

“Swear it on Korosensei’s heart?*” Isogai questions.

 

“I swear it.”, The blond teacher vowed.

 

“Alright then…Let’s start playing!” Kurahashi chimes, getting everyone nodding with a smile.

 

“Yeah!”

 

————

 

“The rules are simple. You will all guess which song is playing when you hear it on a sheet of paper. Just the title of the song, no artists or singers. There will be a total of eight songs songs to guess in about 15 to 20 seconds, BUT certain lyrics will be played. That means some of them won’t be the chorus. Whoever gets the most, or all, correct answers wins the game. Again, there is no punishments for the losers. Sounds good?” Irina explains as all of the students got pen and papers to write their answers down.

 

“Yes ma’m!” The class of 3-E exclaims, ready to play.

 

“Good, now here is the first song!” She chimes, playing the first mysterious song.

 

_kawashita yakusoku wasurenai yo_

_me wo toji tashikameru_

_oshiyoseta yami furiharatte susumu yo_

 

_itsu ni nattara nakushita mirai wo_

_watashi koko de mata miru koto dekiru no?_

 

Most of the students wrote down the song title after it was played, gaining time to be prepared for the next song to come.

 

“Alrighty then. Next song!”

 

_Ano hi boku no kokoro wa oto mo naku kuzure satta_

_Kowarete saken demo keshi sare nai kioku to_

_Kurayami ga hitomi no naka he to nagare komu_

_Mou iro sae mie nai ashita he to shizumu_

 

_Wakari aeru hi wo tomedo naku sagashita_

_Ushinau tame dake ni ima wo ikiteku_

_Mou dame da to hitori kodoku wo daite mo_

_If you turn on the lights..._

_Hikari he terashiteku_

 

Now this song was a little bit harder now since it sounds like it’s from an oldish anime. Some of them wrote it down with the right answer while others guessed.

 

“Song Number three!” Bitch-Sensei exclaims.

 

_yuganda rasen no rou ni tsunagare_

_shosen, tada fuun to uranaki_

_zetsubou wo tadori_ _guruguru to_

 _risou no touta ni_ _yowasare_

_nasakenai, yarusenai,mitometakunai kanjou ni sugaru_

_warau shika nai darou?_

_mamoritai mono wa_ _tou ni nai_ _naze, tatakau?_

 

_kotae mo denai_

_yake otosareta seigi wo kazashi_

_hai to odoru nara_

_nigotta koukai goto_ _koroshite shimae_

 

Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, Maehara, and Kayano smiled at the song they just heard while the others looked confused, yet intrigued by the music.

 

“Ayy! Our next cover song!” The orange hair chimed as the 3-E Assassins Squad wrote the title down on their papers.

 

“Damn… I forgot you five know a lot of songs… Oh well. I can’t do anything about that. Moving on!” Their blond teacher sighs, realizing that the group LITERALLY knows so many songs, like they are an encyclopedia of musics.

 

_Michika ni aru mono_

_Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to_

_Amari ni chikasugite_

_Miushinatte shimaisou_

 

_You know the closer you get to something_

_The tougher it is to see it_

_And I'll never take it for granted_

 

_Let's go_

 

Some of the students’ mind clicked when they heard the english part of the song, immediately writing the name of the song with a smile.

 

“That looked like an easy one for you guys, but not this next song!” Bitch-Sensei exclaims, playing the fifth song.

 

_Kikoeta ki ga shita_

_Kanjita ki ga shitan'da_

_Furuedasu ima kono mune de_

_Mou kuru ki ga shita_

_Ikusen no asa wo koe atarashii hi ga I realized I heard it_

 

 _Matteru ki ga shita_  
Yonderu ki ga shitan'da  
Furueteru kono tamashii ga  
Mitsuketa ki ga shita  
Ikuoku no yume no you ni kiesareru hi wo  
Miokutta  
Te wo futta  
"Arigatou" to

 

“That sounds so familiar!” Kanazki exclaims in realization as some of her classmates tried to remember the name of the song with eyes of recognition.

 

“And unfortunately, we don’t have time in the world to remember what it is! Number six!”

 

_I just wanna make it_

_If it's almost over now_

_Can't see the way to go_

_I feel so alone_

_My blood is on the ground_

_I can't forgive this anymore_

 

_Who chooses what is right?_

_No one can begin to say_

_So will you turn around_

_Or will you fade away?_

_My heart is crying out_

_I may never see_

_But still I have to go_

 

_I have to go_

 

“Aww no! That song kills us!” Nagisa cries with Karma wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

 

“Ehhh?! Then that means you know it you two! Tell us, please!” Fuwa shouts, a little frustrated that she can’t get the title of this song.

 

“Nope! That would be against the rules Fuwa! Next song!” Irina retorts, playing song number 7.

 

_soyogu kaze to narite amata no iyashi to nari_

_iki to shi ikeru kono yo no mono eno oikaze to naran_

 

_kurenai ougon ni irodorare_

_yureru kigi tachi yokogiri nagara_

_kareha tomo ni michizure ni_

_kakenukeru konoha to tsugai kogarashi_

 

_kosure sazameku konoha to tomo ni_

_kakeru ichijin no kaze to tomo ni_

_todomaru koto naku hitahashiru_

_kawaita uta to tsugai kogarashi_

 

“You had to picked the one song where there is so many covers of it?” Maehara sasses jokingly.

 

“It’s still a nice song though!” Bitch-Sensei countered.

 

“…Point taken.”

 

“A-Anyways! Here is the last song!”

 

_Sou sa_

_Kami no mani mani oose no mama ni_

_Motto motto jibun wo aiseru yo_

_Kagami wo mite goran yo mou wakaru desho?_

_Minna wo terasu hikari sa_

 

_Sou sa_

_Kami no mani mani_

_Minna arigatou_

_Yappari chikyuu wo aishiteru_

_Hana wo sakasou_

_Ooki na hana wo_

_Ten made todoku kurai no!_

 

Everyone smiled at the lyrics, writing down the title with each beat of the music. The game is now done, and it’s time for the results.

 

————

 

“Alright everyone! Who's ready for the answers!" Bitch-Sensei exclaims, watching everyone's faces being either worried, sad, or excited.

 

"I am!/I am not!/Maybe…”, The students answered differently in unison.

 

“Well to those who are ready to hear the answers, good! To those who are not, well toooooooo bad~! Cause here they are!” She chimes sweetly as she reveals everyone the names of the songs.

 

In order:

 

  1. Connect
  2. Colors of the Heart
  3. Re: Birthed
  4. Closer
  5. My Soul, Your Beats
  6. Last Theater
  7. Tsugai Kogarashi (Pair of Wintry Winds)
  8. Kami no Manimani (At God’s Mercy)



 

“Yes!” Nagisa, Karma, Isogai, Kayano, Maehara, and Ritsu chimed.

 

“Dang it!” Terasaka’s group (and some of the other students) cursed.

 

“Awww! I was so close!” Most of the girls, with a few of the boys, sighed.

 

Some of the students were silent, but has scowls on their foreheads, meaning they weren’t correct either.

 

“From the sounds of the results… ONLY SIX OUT OF 27 OF YOU GUYS GOT THEM ALL RIGHT?!” Irina screams.

 

“Hey! It’s not our fault that we don’t listen to old music from early 2000’s, or some that are not popular!” Everyone, except the six who won the game, countered.

 

“…Fair enough, but you could’ve done a little better with the recent songs in the past few years if you didn’t get those!”

 

“…True.”, The class grumbled, admitting defeat.

 

Awkward silence rolled in the atmosphere… very uncomfortable now.

 

“So does that mean the winners get bragging rights?” Karma asked out of the silence, his signature devil’s smile on his face.

 

“…No.”, His classmates deadpanned.

 

_And from that day forward…_

 

_It was known as the most weird way to end the game…_

 

_On a deadpanned note._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward ending... Whoops. That's all I have for today, and I hope I don't have to deal with anything too crazy next week (Which will happen either way...) that may push the next update later. We'll see. But anyways, See you later!


	30. Chapter 27: Glimpse Time! A Glimpse to the Possible Future!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A future that we wish to see come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First things first, I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was so exhausted from a band rehearsal, and I forgot to update a chapter >.

Chapter 27: Glimpse Time! A Glimpse to the Possible Future!

 

Quick Warning: This is part of the sequel story to Bonding Time!, but as a “Glimpse”. Be warned, that this will be true soon. :)

 

He sat on a large flat stone surrounded by water, looking up as the starry night sky greeted him while the slow crumbling moon continues to reach for each other. It’s been four years since he killed his beloved teacher, and nothings really changed. He still stays in contact with his fellow teachers and classmates from 3-E after separating to their own paths. Thinking about that, he realized time has gone by quick.

 

"Dang...Time flies so fast..."

 

"Tell me about it.", Another male voice replies, making the other man turn around to see him in surprise.

 

"Jeez... don't scare me like that Karma. You know I hate that."

 

“Yet it's the only way to warn you that I'm not an enemy or assassin? Nice logic there Nagisa.”, Karma chuckles as he sat next to him.

 

“It works with me, okay? I just need more time with it, that’s all.”, Nagisa sighs, bringing himself into his tall boyfriend’s chest.

 

“If you say so Dear.”, The Red Devil replies sweetly, wrapping his arms around the petite boy before bringing him down to lie on top of his body.

 

He stroke the smooth pale cheek before saying anything else.

 

“Have I told you that I love your skin?”

 

“Yes, so many times.”

 

“And that I love your blue eyes?”

 

“From the very beginning when we first met each other.”

 

“And your hair?”

 

“Same time as well, except you called me a girl when I had it long.”

 

“But you know I mean it as a joke.”

 

“Of course you do Sweetie.”

 

“And did I tell you that I love you?”

 

“Yes… Karma, where is this going?”

 

There was a small silence before Karma pulled themselves up to stand, a serious, yet loving aura from him as he looked at the smaller male. He placed a finger on Nagisa’s lip to quiet him before he knelt down on one knee, one hand reaching for something in his back pocket with the other holding onto his boyfriend’s left hand. The bluenette couldn’t help but gasp, realizing what this could possibly be.

 

_Is he really?!_

 

“Nagisa Shiota… My Best Friend… My Lover… My Other Half… My Soulmate. We have known each other for seven years; almost three years as best friends, and four years as boyfriends. I never stopped loving you throughout all those years, and my love still grows as I continue to stand by your side, supporting your choices, and being their to help you… comfort you… protect you… and love you for everything that you are. I want to be there for you. Not as boyfriends… but rather as… husbands…So…”

 

Before saying the phrase, Karma revealed a small blue jewelry box, opening the lid to reveal a gold ring, with the same design as their promise rings. The differences between the engagement ring and promise ring is that Nagisa is taking the colored gems from the red head’s promise ring while Karma takes the bluenette’s colored gems, and the engagement rings has something inscribed inside. Something that they only understand.

 

“…Nagisa Shiota, will you marry me?”

 

Nagisa didn’t need a second thought when he heard those words. He already knows what to answer back in small sobs as tears of joy fall down from his smiling face.

 

“Yes…Yes I will marry you.”

 

His now fiancé smiled as he heard it, taking the promise ring off of his finger and sliding the engagement ring in exchange. The bluenette also did the same action when Karma gave him the other box with his ring inside before. Once they changed rings, the tall male lifted his fiancé to the sky, kissing him before placing his head on the small shoulder.

 

“ ** _I love you, My Beloved Shooting Star._** ”, Karma whispers into Nagisa’s ear.

 

“ ** _I love you too, My Beloved Shooting Star.*_** ”, Nagisa replied, staying like this with him as the stars shine their congratulations to the couple.

 

_How funny was it…_

 

_That we proposed…_

 

_At the same spot…_

 

_Where we first confessed…_

 

_Our love for each other…_

 

_Under the same Stars?_

 

_I don’t think it is funny…_

 

_But rather…_

 

**_I think it was beautiful._ **

 

————

 

“Wake up Nagisa! We’re almost home!” Karma exclaims, trying to wake up his small, sleeping boyfriend on his lap.

 

Nagisa opened his eyes slowly before sitting up straight, yawning with a stretch before looking around his surroundings. Everyone in his class was still on the boat ride towards home, hanging out and talking about many different conversations.

 

_Then that means…_

 

_It was just a dream…_

 

_But it felt so real…_

 

_Could that be the future?_

 

_My future with Karma?_

 

“You okay? You seem a little out of it Nagi. Had a strange or bad dream?” The red haired boy asked, looking a little concern about what’s going on in his boyfriend’s mind.

 

Nagisa shook his head with a smile before answering back.

 

“I’m okay Karma, and no, it wasn’t a strangeor bad dream… Because… I honestly had… **_a really nice dream about a bright future._** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may look like a dream, but it is a foreshadow of the future. So expect something like that to happen in the future! That's really all I have for now, because I am still exhausted from band, so maybe expect a small hiatus? We'll see. I'll see you all later!


	31. Chapter 28: Last Days of Summer Time! Korosensei’s Rampage of Cramming Things in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last few days of summer is coming up, and Korosensei is going crazy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished a chapter after... two weeks I think? I don't know, but anyways... It has been an insane day today and I barely had time to write this out, so this may feel rushed. For now, enjoy this chapter!

 

Chapter 28: Last Days of Summer Time! Korosensei’s Rampage of Cramming Things in!

 

-Four days until Summer Officially Ends-

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THERE IS ONLY FOUR DAYS LEFT UNTIL SUMMER VACATION ENDS?!NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT CAN’T BE RIGHT! THIS IS ABSURD! ABSURD I SAY! WE NEED TO HURRY! WE NEED TO CRAM IN AS MANY GAMES FOR US TO PLAY AS POSSIBLE BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS AGAIN!” Korosensei screams as he looked at the calendar on the wall.

 

The Class of 3-E sweat drops before sighing in unison.

 

“And there he goes again… rambling on about cramming stuff in before summer ends when we should honestly just take our time.”

 

_I mean, you can’t really enjoy them when all of the fun things are in a crunched time._

 

“I HEARD THAT EVERYONE! I AM NOT DEAF OR OLD HERE! HECK, I AM NOT EVEN A GHOST (yet…)! ALSO, TAKE OUR TIME WHEN THERE’S NOT MUCH LEFT FOR ANYTHING TO DO BEFORE SUMMER ENDS?! WHY?!” The yellow octopus rambles.

 

“Because we won’t be able to make any good memories if we rush the fun that we do together. It’ll become a blur in our minds later when we look back at it…So let’s make the most out of it and take our time to have fun and remember this as much as possible.”, Nagisa explained, giving everyone a sense of deja vu.

 

_‘He sounded like Korosensei at the beginning of summer…a meaning in those words that impacts our hearts…what felt right.’_

 

“I agree with Nagisa!” Maehara exclaims, breaking the small silence.

 

It wasn’t long before other students started to join him as well.

 

“Same here!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Mhm!

 

“Let’s make these last few summer days worth it!”

 

“To remember and look back on!”

 

“And enjoy it!”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Hehe. That’s my boyfriend…knowing what to say from his heart.”, Karma chuckles, walking towards the bluenette.

 

He wrapped his arms around Nagoya’s petite hips, gently kissing him on the cheek with a smile. No one really noticed it as they were all chiming with one another, lightening up the room, and making Korosensei realize that Nagisa and the others are right.

 

“I guess you’re all right class. We should take our time with this, and make it all memorable, so we can always look back at it in the future!” He agreed, back to his normal happy self.

 

Everyone exclaimed, ready for what’s to come next.

 

_And after all of this…_

 

_The feeling of nostalgia…_

 

_From the very beginning of Summer…_

 

_I know…_

 

_That we are gonna end this…_

 

_With a Bang._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably fix this later in my spare time... If I have any. Now onto some updates on what's coming up next! The next few weeks is gonna be crazy for me because of band, so expect a small hiatus coming up soon (OR not)! I may add some (random) one-shots to make up the hiatus for this story, so keep an eye on that too! That's all I have for now, and I'll see you whenever I finish this madness right now! :P


	32. So What's Going On... Author's Note

Hi guys!

 

      It's Marianokasa. A lot of you are probably wondering why I haven't been posting a lot of chapters lately. To those of you who read my comment in the last chapter, you probably know the general reason why, and to those who didn't... well here's the full reasoning. These last few weeks and now have been very rough on me, and I mean VERY. As I said before, I am in marching band in school, and sometimes the people in marching band misbehave. But it wasn't all the time though, it was just a few every now and then. Until recently. SO many people were misbehaving A LOT! Throwing things at one another, causing drama, being rude to one another, and so on to the point where my director and myself couldn't stand it! And yes, this does connect to why I haven't been posting a lot, because I got very stress to the point of almost not getting any work done. It frustrates me for not getting chapters done for you guys with my personal problems causing it, and I couldn't let that get in my way... which is why I am taking a long break now to fix those issues. But it won't be too long though! Just for two or three more weeks when marching season is over, and enough to clear my head. I know it's sudden for this to happen, but please know that I am really trying my best to get this all sorted out. I hope to see you all later when my problems settle down!

 

-Marianokasa


End file.
